Ongoing Destiny
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: ND4 Well, our Angel isn't having such a happily ever after life. She's having trouble with her memory, and then Goku gets turned into a kid. Katie knows that the Blackstar Dragonballs are bad, but how? And why can't she remember?
1. When it began

**An Ongoing Destiny**

**Part 4 of the New Destiny Saga**

**AN: No, this isn't written exactly as GT went. It's my view, and if you haven't grasped that yet then you're an ignorant baka.**

**Also, it may be a while between this story and part 5, but I'll give details later.**

**Prologue:**

**I was wrong.**

**I was wrong in so many ways. The Grand Tour (GT) did happen, but it was delayed by 20 years. Only a few months after Goku and Vegeta had their final fight, the one I forced, Emperor Pilaf got the Black Star Dragonballs.**

**Supreme Kai explained about the parallel dimensions and the radiation they give off. That's how some fiction is created. Akira Toriyama was sensitive to this dimension's radiation, and he didn't create GT. So then how did it happen? Same as it did on the show, Dr. Myuu and the Black-Star Dragonballs were real, and it progressed from that. Those acts were already set into motion just by the destruction of the Tuffles and by Kami and Piccolo having split in two all those years ago.**

**I've kicked myself so many times. I've cursed myself so many times. I thought I had all the answers. I thought I knew my own strengths and weaknesses. I thought I knew who my friends are. But I didn't. I had no idea. **

**Though no one blamed me, I blamed myself. I should have reminded myself, I should have focused. I should have remembered.**

**Age alters memories sometimes. Like with me. The memories of my home, the dimension I grew up in, are fading. I'm getting my real memories mixed with my false ones, the ones Drazark planted sixteen years ago.**

**I thought I knew who my enemies were. I thought I knew whom I could trust. I thought I knew 'the future', like I did before.**

**Then I started to wonder about DBGT, but I couldn't remember anything except that the Dragonballs were trouble. But that's ridiculous, right? They help us, they help us a lot.**

**But I was so wrong.**

**Chapter 1: When it Began**

**For reference, now Mirai and I are at the ripe old age of 61. Of course, thanks to Sayjin genes, we look half that age. Well, since I'm a full-blooded Sayjin, my hair is still dark as ever, but Mirai's hair has some distinguished gray streaks in it. Andy is 22, and off at her third year of Medical school. Kanji is 26, and he has opened his own Dojo in North City, just outside the city limits of West City, so he isn't too far from home. The both of them have reached SSJ form, too. **

**I've become a published writer, too. Mostly I write for my New Destiny series, about me and this grand adventure I live. I pass it off as fiction, and I changed all the names, like Piccolo to Pipe and Goku to Gukoa, but it's the same basic story. There are 7 books thus far, one for Raditz's arrival-Vegeta leaves earth, one for Namek and Frieza, one for the androids and Cell, one for Buu and Majin, two for Roxx, and then one for the illusion with Drazark. And people love them! I have a fan club and fan mail, and I've even got a movie deal coming into the works. They're as famous as The Lord of the Rings series was at home, and that makes me laugh.**

**Gohan teaches classes at a nearby college, and once or twice I've come in to lecture. Usually when Bulma can't come, but I have lectured about Sayjins a time or two.**

**About ten years ago the world found out about Sayjins still living on earth, how I don't know, and well, it wasn't as bad as I thought. People are curious, not scared. For the most part. As part of a worldwide program, Vegeta and I go to schools to explain about Sayjins.**

**Vegeta trains, what's new? Goku trains, too, and so do I. Piccolo is off in the mountains somewhere, and our human friends are scattered.**

**And Codie is home, going to Orange Star high school and getting decent grades, then training with Vegeta, Goku, or me.**

**Well, Goku did train with Codie, but then this guy named Uub showed up. He had amazing abilities, but no control. We found out Uub is really evil Kid Buu's good reincarnate. He's so powerful; he even gives Goku trouble at SSJ3. For some reason that seemed familiar.**

**I've also trained with 17 a few times. He usually declines, but then we argue, and he accepts. It's all in good fun.**

**Another note, since we've been at peace for so long, well, we've slacked some in training, I'll admit. Even Vegeta, who now can't reach SSJ4 anymore. Let's just say there was an accident involving Goku, Vegeta, and a haircut issue, and now I'm the only Sayjin with a tail again. ()**

**And today, we bring you a special event. A momentous battle between student and teacher, high above the earth. The one and only Goku, testing his one and second-only student, Uub!**

**If Uub lost to Goku, and Goku wasn't satisfied with the fight, I'd take on Uub to see how he faired against me. This would let Goku know how much work was still needed.**

**Chi-chi was going to be mad once Goku got home. He'd be gone a week at a time training Uub, and he'd get yelled at, then the next day he'd leave again. If you ask me, Chi-chi should just let it go.**

**So I stood on the outside of the Lookout as Goku and Uub fought on. It sounded like an awesome battle, and I wished I could see it.**

**But it didn't last long, and soon Goku came out, Uub leaning on his shoulder. They both looked rough.**

**"Goku, you didn't hurt him, did you?" I asked, running to help Uub.**

"**What? No, oh no, he's fine, just tired out, right?" Goku asked Uub once I got him away from Goku.**

"**No, I'm fine. That fight was intense!" Uub said with a smile.**

"**Yeah!" then Goku fell over.**

"**Goku!" Dende cried.**

"**It took a lot out of me, too." Goku said with that stupid Son grin as he lay there sprawled on the floor.**

"**Oh Goku, you never grow up, do you?" I asked, laughing.**

"**I guess not. I'm hungry." Goku said, making us all laugh.**

**Goku and Uub were getting patched up. I was thinking how great this all was. Peace was possible with some training to ease the monotony. It was really great, really nice not to have to worry.**

"**Well Goku, don't keep us in suspense! How'd Uub do?" Dende asked.**

"**He passed with flying colors!" Goku said. Uub's face lit up.**

"**Darn, now I can't fight him." I pouted.**

"**We'll spar some time Katie, okay? But now I think I should head home, I haven't seen my parents for a while."**

"**Okay Uub, see ya!" Goku and I cried as Uub flew off.**

"**Wow, I just got déjà vu or something." I said. It felt like a dream, or an old memory.**

"**What's that? Can you eat it?" Goku asked. We were heading to eat, since a Sayjin is always hungry I didn't decline the offer.**

"**No, Goku. It means you feel like you've done something before, or seen something before."**

"**Oh, like what?"**

"**I dunno." I shrugged it away as we went to eat.**

**Once I got done eating, I went to lay in the sun in a grassy patch on the Lookout. It was so peaceful, and Mirai wasn't expecting me for a few hours, so I decided to let my food digest and relax for a moment. Goku would probably join me shortly, anyway, and then we'd reminisce over the old days, fighting Frieza and the Sayjins, the androids and Cell, and Buu. Maybe I could remember more that way.**

**Of course, Frieza is the only before-mentioned villain who isn't a friend now. 17 and I even spar sometimes. Buu, now Mr. Buu, lives with Hercule, and Vegeta, well you know about him.**

**As I was lying in the sun, eyes closed, I notice the temperature drop. I figured it was a cloud, but it didn't move. Then I remembered that the Lookout was high above the clouds, so I looked up.**

**The sky was black, and I sat up in surprise. Looking I saw a huge red dragon circling the Lookout. It looked liked Shenron, but it wasn't. He was bigger, red, and meaner looking.**

**I ran toward his source, into an inner chamber of the Lookout. It was there that I saw three people and three manned-robots. I recognized them immediately.**

"**Hey, who are you!" Emperor Pilaf cried. Mia and Shuu were sitting in their robots.**

"**Katie, what's going on?" Goku walked in.**

"**I found some old friends of your's summoning the dragon. Oh my god! The black-star Dragonballs!" I hissed. It was already too late to stop it, but I vaguely remember what was going to happen, I just knew it wasn't good.**

"**Friends?" Goku paused to look at them, "Oh yeah, you're that Emperor Pilaf guy, and his friends. Still after the Dragonballs, I see."**

"**Nope, uh-un, never heard of him!" Pilaf cried, trying to look innocent by whistling.**

"**Yeah, that's who it is, Goku."**

"**And who are you?" Pilaf asked, looking to Goku and me.**

"**Emperor Pilaf, I think that's that Goku kid all grown up." Shuu said.**

**You could practically see the light switch on in their heads.**

"**Shuu, Mai, annihilate them both!" Pilaf cried. Mai and Shuu shot off three rockets at us.**

"**What? Why me?" I asked.**

"**Katie, look out!" Goku pushed me out of the way and caught the missiles, tossing them aside.**

"**Darn you, you grew into an even bigger pest! I wish you were a little kid again so I could finish you for good!"**

_**Oh, dammit!**_

"**Your wish has been granted!" the dragon roared, and before my eyes Goku (And his clothes) shrank into childhood.**

"**No, Shenron, come back!" Pilaf cried as the Red Shenron disappeared.**

"**You idiot, do you realize what you just did!" I shouted at Pilaf.**

"**Well, um, you see-"**

"**Can it!" I kicked the three of them and their robots off the Lookout, "Good riddance, ya pest!"**

**Dende and Mr. Po-Po came in and saw Goku. They gasped as they saw Goku, and they were in shock, as was I.**

"**Does this mean I have to go back to school?" Goku asked, sounding much younger as he spoke in his younger body, looking at himself.**

"**Great, now what do we do?" I asked.**

"_**Goku, can you here me? It's King Kai."**_

"**We hear you, what's up?" I asked.**

"_**I sensed that the Black-star Dragonballs were just used. What happened?"**_

"**Just a screwball screwing up, that's all." I said.**

"**_Katie, why do you sound so calm? You know better than the rest of us what's gonna happen now, don't you?"_ King Kai asked.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"_**You don't remember?"**_

"**No, what!" I shouted. This wasn't good. If I knew it a while back and told it must have been very important and dangerous.**

"**_You warned me to research the black-star Dragonballs the last time we met. The Black-star Dragonballs scatter across the galaxy, and unless we get them back earth will blow up in one year. That's what you told us."_ King Kai explained.**

"**Well you know, King Kai, I am getting up in years. I must have forgotten, placed it out of my mind since I didn't think it would happen."**

"_**You still sound too calm. Goku, you'll have to remain a child so the Black-star Dragonballs don't threaten anyone again."**_

"**Don't worry, King Kai, we'll get the Dragonballs back." Goku said, stretching his smaller muscles.**

"**_You better hurry, Goku."_ then King Kai's voice was gone.**

"**Well, we better go home and explain this. The sooner you leave, the better."**

"**You don't want to come, Katie?" Goku asked.**

"**No, you'll do fine. I've been to space, and I didn't much like it, and I've been Dragonball hunting on my own before. I'll stay behind. Besides, we'll need everyone we can, just in case." We waved bye to Dende and Mr. Po-Po, and starting flying home.**

"**Just in case what?" Goku asked once we jumped off the Lookout.**

"**I don't know, something. Suspicion, I guess."**

"**Alright, let's go home. Chi-chi is going to kill me."**

**I laughed, thinking how Chi-chi would act seeing her husband at age 10. Then I abruptly stopped laughing, and Goku noticed.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I won't be much help this time around. I told you guys the events of GT… over 30 years ago, and I can't remember now."**

"**Its okay, I don't remember what you said, either. I don't think anyone does, except for the Super Sayjin Four transformation. I don't know if I could do that now, and Vegeta can't, but it ain't so bad. We'll come up with something."**

"**But it's not just that. I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone yet, not even Mirai."**

"**I'll keep it a secret. We're use to that now." Goku smiled. He was mature for a kid, but not as an adult.**

"**I've noticed things lately. Odd things, Goku. I can't remember the faces of my human parents. I can barely remember their names. I can't remember my old religion from there, either. The other day I got one of my old, false memories confused with reality. I was going to ask you how Raditz was doing, but then I caught myself, remembering that he was dead. And the other night I thought I saw Cell in the street, but it wasn't him, of course. My memory is fading, Goku."**

"**You're stressed, I bet. Raising three Sayjin kids, living with Vegeta and Bulma all the time, and you past battles were all traumatic." Goku tried to reason.**

"**Chi-chi and Bulma have raised two Sayjin kids each, and Bulma puts up with Vegeta. It isn't that. And it's scaring me."**

"**Have you seen a doctor? A psycho-whatsis?" Goku asked.**

"**A psychologist? I would, but how do I tell a doctor about all of this?"**

"**Maybe you should see Supreme Kai. He might know."**

"**Yeah, he might. Why didn't I think of that?" I asked myself, "I'll see him after you leave for the Dragonballs."**

**We flew in silence for a while, until the city came into view.**

"**Uh, Katie, you go in first. I'm scared of how Chi-chi is going to react." Goku asked.**

"**No way! You go first!" I shouted.**

**We did this the rest of the way home. Finally I got Goku to go first. But Chi-chi was still mad at me for not helping out somehow.**

**Gohan, Pan, Videl, Chi-chi, and Bulma were all in the room as Goku explained what happened.**

"**Well, I'll get our old spaceship out and fix her up. Who's going with you, Goku?" Bulma asked.**

"**I'll go." Gohan offered.**

"**I'll go too." Pan said.**

"**No you don't, you're too young." Videl said. Pan looked over at her young grandpa and snorted, but said nothing else.**

"**Well, we better get to work. We only have a year to get back here safely." Bulma said, cheery as usual.**


	2. Flight team assembled

**Chapter 2: Flight Team Assembled**

**So about a week later we were all ready to go. Vegeta (literally) dragged Goten and Trunks to go with Goku. Mirai and Codie stood next to Vegeta (mustache and shorter hair now) as Gohan, Videl, Bulma, and I did the last minute check-up.**

**Goku, Trunks, and Goten went to board, and then I saw Goten stop and take out his cell-phone. He was talking to someone, but I couldn't hear over the engine roar.**

"**What does he think he's doing?" Mirai asked, coming down to look at my screen.**

"**Probably talking to another girl." I smiled in thought. Mirai was my first and only love, but it would have been nice to have met someone else.**

**_Maybe not, if it was brainy Brian the Brit.!_ I thought back on my alternate self on the blind date. Or at least, I hope it was my alternate self. I couldn't remember.**

**All of a sudden the ship took off, and Goten was blown away.**

"**What happened?" Mirai asked.**

"**The ship took off too early!" I cried, reading over my screen.**

"**Pan!" Gohan and Videl screamed. Sure enough Trunks' face came on screen, fuzzy but definitely him.**

"**We wanted you to know Pan's with us before we got out of range." Trunks said on screen.**

"**Bye!" Pan was waving as the screen broke up into static. They were now too far away to contact anyone on earth.**

**Then, right on my head, something fell. I picked up the intrusion of my personal space to see a mechanical part as I rubbed the goose egg forming on my head.**

**Bulma and I looked at each other, both in shock. Any piece that had fallen off could endanger the flight.**

**Bulma took the part and looked it over.**

"**I can't recognize it, I'll have to look on the computer. Look Katie, don't tell anyone about this, they'll only get worried." Bulma raised her voice to address everyone now, "They're on their own now, that's all we can do."**

"**Yeah, I guess so." I sighed. I did kind of envy them now that they were gone. Another adventure and I stayed behind on purpose.**

"**Katrin. Training, now." Vegeta called.**

"**Sure! I'll catch up!" I waved as Vegeta left the room.**

"**I'll see you later, guys!" I said as I went to change into training clothes and ran to meet Vegeta at the Gravity Machine.**

**That night I shot up in bed, soaked in cold sweat. I looked over at Mirai; he was still asleep, so I hadn't wakened him.**

**It was a terrible nightmare, my newest fear. My last nightmare was… before Roxx came, if you don't count that damn illusion as one big nightmare.**

**There I was, in a crowded room, full of my closest friends. Mirai, Vegeta, Goku, my kids, everyone. But I couldn't recognize them. I even saw Cell, King Kold, enemies I had faced, but in the nightmare I didn't recognize any of them. The part that scared me the most was not remembering Mirai or Cell.**

**I've gotta go get help before that dream becomes a reality…**

**I could understand forgetting about the Black-star Dragonballs, but now that it has started I was worried I'd forgotten something else. I could understand mixing up some of my real and false memories sixteen years ago, but not now.**

**What's wrong with me?**

**I was still shaking, and now I was getting a headache. I held my head as I sat, contemplating on what to do next.**

**I got up swiftly and changed into some regular clothes, and started to teleport, but I stopped, and went over to kiss Mirai. He rolled over, but didn't wake up.**

_**If I forgot Mirai, if I forgot any of them, even my enemies, I don't know what I'd do…**_

**I teleported to the Kai planet, and walked shakily over to Supreme Kai, who was admiring the waterfall. Even though on earth it was really early in the morning, here who-knows what time it was. I was still shaken-up by the dream. I was suppose to wait until tomorrow to visit Supreme Kai, but the dream prompted me to go now.**

"**Supreme Kai?" I greeted, and my voice was shaking noticeably.**

"**Katie, what are you doing here?" he asked, turning and looking shocked. I must have been a mess.**

"**I didn't have anywhere else to turn. Oh Supreme Kai!" I started to cry, I was so scared. I was never this scared before. Or was I?**

"**Katie, what is it?" he came over and held me as I cried. I needed that right now. Thank the Kais for such a great Supreme Kai.**

"**Supreme Kai, I'm losing my memory! And I'm scared!"**

"**Shh, calm down. You're hysterical." He said, sounding shocked. I'm usually the strongest around, but here I was breaking down.**

"**I have every right to be!" I snapped. Supreme Kai lead me over to a large, beautiful tree with thick roots that we used like chairs.**

"**Katie, take a deep breath and calm down. Now, tell me what's wrong." Supreme Kai asked softly. I inhaled and began.**

"**I've noticed for the last few months I've been forgetting things, getting confused. That's the reason I was going to come tomorrow, but…" I started.**

"**What have you been forgetting?" he asked.**

"**I've forgotten the faces of my human parents, for one. I went to ask Goku about Raditz the other day, but luckily I caught myself. I've also almost called Goku by Kakorot, too."**

"**And what set off this hysteria? Like you said, you weren't going to come until tomorrow."**

"**I had a dream. It's silly, I know, but usually if I have a dream it's for a reason." I paused to wipe away some tears on my cheeks, "In this dream I was surrounded by all kinds of people I knew, but I didn't recognize them. Goku, Mirai, Cell, Vegeta, my kids, Frieza… all sorts of people I knew very well, but I didn't remember them."**

"**You've dealt with memory loss before-"**

"**Yeah, but that was different. Drazark's spell made me forget, and in the Alternate Time it was because I wasn't the Angel." I corrected.**

"**I was afraid of this."**

"**What?"**

"**When I took you Angel powers, it took a… mental stabilizer, you could call it, with the power. Your three sets of memories are too much for a mortal. The Angel Power would have protected your mind. I should have warned you before, but the council-"**

"**Damn that council! Damn them to HFIL and back!" I hissed.**

"**They wouldn't let me warn you. Your three sets of memories are… overlapping and twisting." He explained.**

"**How can we fix it?"**

"**You'll have to meditate everyday apart from normal training. I'll help you until you catch on. You have to focus and organize your memories."**

**I was mad at the council. That damn Tri-dimensional Council that sent me here, took me from Planet Vegeta, gave me my Angel powers, then made me give them up. Now I was in danger of going crazy.**

**I got up and started away from Supreme Kai. I went to place my fingers on my head to teleport, but Supreme Kai called out.**

"**Don't do anything rash, Katie." He had sensed what I was planning.**

"**I've been a good little mortal long enough, Supreme Kai. Its time I let those fools know exactly how I feel."**

"**No, Katie-" I teleported before he could stop me. He followed, knowing exactly where I was headed.**

**I was going to the Temple.**


	3. Tridimensional Dispute

**Chapter 3: Tri-dimensional Dispute**

"**Katie, don't anger them-"**

"**Why? They've messed with my life, and I'm tired of it! Its bad enough when a 'god' stays out of the picture, but when they screw up others' lives like pawns on a chess board, that's all I can take!"**

"**But Katie-"**

"**Supreme Kai, you don't know what's its like! They've screwed up my life since I was born!"**

"**Would you have preferred to have died when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta? Would you have preferred to let Roxx destroy everything? Would you have preferred to have never met Mirai, Goku, Vegeta, and all your other friends?"**

"…**I would have preferred them to not threaten to kill me after I saved their asses and I would have preferred them to not have taken the only thing keeping me sane!" I shouted.**

"**You didn't answer my question."**

"**I don't know what I would do without Mirai. And now I might lose him in a different way."**

"**We seem to be even with this argument. Fine, I'll let you go. Remember, you can't lie in there." Supreme Kai said.**

"**I've no intention of lying."**

**I went to the large wooden doors, and as I was about to throw them open, they opened by themselves.**

_**It's about time I get some respect from these guys.**_

**I stomped in, and there on the throne of intrusion sat the three members of the Council, robed and faces hidden. Supreme Kai stood at the doorway, watching.**

"**Katrin, we sensed you were coming."**

"**How may we be of service-"**

"**-Angel of legend?" They finished each other's sentences.**

"**Don't give me that crap, you sons of bitches! I mean business!" I snapped.**

"**Of course." They said in unison. They didn't sound mad or offended at all.**

"**I'm tired of you messing with my life!"**

"**We only did what was good for the betterment of the Dimensions." They said.**

"**I'm tired of the betterment of the Dimensions! I want to take care of my family, and my friends, and not have to worry about being the only one who can save the world! Why wouldn't you let Supreme Kai warn me about the mental stabilizer?" I asked, jabbing a finger at him.**

"**We didn't want it to effect your judgement."**

"**It isn't up to you! I would have given my powers back! I would have liked to have been warned. You can't understand how terrifying being mortal is. And not being able to remember those who influence a mortal's life is even scarier. Isn't there some way to fix this?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.**

"**By meditation, it is possible to keep your memories organized."**

"**That's the only way? Fine." I said, calming down slightly.**

"**If there was another way, we would share it."**

"**But there isn't."**

"**And as long as we watch over you, we will help you keep those memories."**

"**What do you mean?" I asked, confused.**

"**Ever since you were born we have protected you. We've helped you in your life."**

"**You mean you influenced it? Let me guess, you've kept me safe and healthy, and you influenced where I went after death?"**

"**Exactly." They replied.**

"**I bet you even made it so Goku was there to protect me."**

"**Yes, we did."**

"**Along with Vegeta and the Namekian, Piccolo."**

"**Damn you. I bet you planned out almost my entire life, haven't you? Do you have a little book with my name on it? I want you out of my life. I want my independence. I want you to go away and leave me alone!" my tail was swishing violently now.**

**I heard Supreme Kai gasp, and there was silence. That pissed me off even more.**

"**What, can't you hear me up on your almighty throne? I'm sick of your help! I don't want your protection! Leave me alone and stop helping me!" I snapped.**

"**Agreed. We shall lend you no more help, no more protection. As of now, we are out of your life. The responsibilities of the Angel are lifted. We now bid you farewell, Katrin." They were finished, and that suited me fine because I was finished with them.**

**I turned and stomped out, satisfied. Supreme Kai was dumbfounded, and as I walked by he didn't move. After a moment he snapped out of his stupor and ran up to catch me.**

"**Katie, do you realize what you've just done?" he asked, jogging to catch up with me.**

"**Yeah, I freed myself from those creeps."**

"**Do you realize how much they have helped you over the years?"**

"**I did the good things, they only gave it a little push."**

"**But they're the ones that gave you your power-"**

"**No," I interrupted, "I was born a Sayjin, therefore I was born with power. I'm the one who released the Angel power, and I'm the one that made it to Super Sayjin Three, not them. I'm sick of them messing in my life."**

"**But the protection?" he pressed.**

"**I'm a big girl, I don't need protecting."**

"**I see. Well then, you best get home. You've had a tiring night, and it is nearly morning on Earth."**

"**Yeah. Uh, thanks Supreme Kai. And can we keep this problem a secret? For now, at least?" I asked.**

"**Sure. I want you to stop by tomorrow so I can show you how to meditate correctly to keep your memory intact, okay?"**

"**Yeah, I'll be there." I said, "Supreme Kai, incase something happens, and I lose my memories, I want you to tell the others about this, please?"**

"**Of course, lets hope it doesn't come to that." then I teleported home.**

**I walked into the bedroom, and Mirai was awake and propped up on one arm. The pale sunlight was lighting up his blue eyes. His lavender hair was messed up, and it looked like he just woke up.**

"**I woke up and you were gone, and I couldn't locate your Ki. Where'd you go?"**

"**I took care of some business that couldn't wait until morning. I'm sorry I worried you." I went and got into my side of the bed.**

"**That's alright, lets just go back to bed."**

"**Right." So I placed my head on Mirai's chest, and soon his breathing slowed and became rhythmical. He was asleep already, and soon after I joined him.**

**AN: so? How was it? Too mean? Not mean enough? And also, if you really have a good question about anything New Destiny related, I'm here! Ask in a review! As long as it doesn't give away the plot, I'll answer you in the next chapter set I'll post, 'kay?**


	4. When the Trouble Started

**Chapter 4: When the Trouble Started**

**Eight months later and no reports from Goku, Pan, or Trunks. We all assumed the hunt was going fine, but we were all worried too. We only had a few months left, and then earth would blow if they weren't back. Of course, I was worried for them as well. Who knows what monsters and warriors they'd encounter in the galaxy.**

**Bulma, Chi-chi, and I were sitting in the sunroom, drinking coffee and gossiping about our lives. It was nice having girl talk. I was in a long, orange-floral dress that went to my ankles. Thinking back, it made me look distinguished. Not old, distinguished.**

"**So Katie, where did you say Mirai went off to?" Chi-chi asked.**

"**He went to Kanji's Dojo to give a lecture and demonstration on Sword Techniques."**

"**Yeah, it's been a semester already, hasn't it?" Bulma stated, looking at her coffee.**

"**I'm sure Goku, Pan, and Trunks will be back soon. They've never failed us before." I said.**

**I looked over to Goten, who was sitting on the couch and talking to Felice on the phone. This girl was something else, or so I heard.**

"**I don't like girls who've had so many boyfriends already. I married my first boyfriend." Chi-chi said.**

"**Yeah, so did I, but I think Felice is nice." I said in Goten's defense.**

"**She acts so innocent. But she's really not." Chi-chi said, sipping her coffee.**

"**Alright, I'm off, mom. I'll be back tonight." Goten said, heading out the door and humming a little tune.**

"**Goten, you watch that girl! Those city girls are nothing but trouble!"**

"**Mom, Felice isn't like that. I'll be back soon." Then he was out the door and gone.**

"**My little Goten is growing up." Chi-chi said, sniffling.**

"**So's my Codie. He went to his Sophomore Prom last week. Boy, that's a scandal, paying so much just to dance and talk with your friends. And get this, his date left him for the captain of the basketball team! He was so steamed when he got home that night."**

"**I bet he was. I wish Trunks would meet nice girl, but since he's the Capsule Corp. president he hasn't got the time." Bulma grinned.**

"**Yeah, especially when he jumps out the window and flies off every chance he gets!" I said, causing the three of us to laugh.**

**Vegeta walked in, and I noticed he looked different today.**

"**My, don't you look especially handsome today." Bulma said. Chi-chi was staring at Vegeta, trying to figure it out.**

"**To tell you the truth, I never really liked your mustache anyway, Vegeta." I chimed in, "It made you look too old."**

**Vegeta just smirked and left the room.**

"**He thinks its such a big deal, shaving that mustache. You'd think he had just defeated Goku or something."**

"**Shh, don't bring that up!" I hissed, "He could still be in ear shot. You know how that fight went. Vegeta didn't like ending in a draw, I'll tell you."**

**That fight ended in a draw. I was glad, though, because this way they wouldn't argue about who was better, because they ended equal. Even after Goku transformed SSJ3, Vegeta still matched him. Vegeta didn't act mad about it, but I could tell as a fighter that he was. That's why he keeps on training. Of course, I do too, but no where near as hard as Vegeta's training. He's nearly killed himself a few times these past few months.**

"**You know why he shaved that thing off, don't you?" Bulma asked, leaning closer. Chi-chi and I leaned in to hear.**

"**Why?"**

"**Bora told him it looked dorky and uncool."**

**Well, I lost it. I nearly fell out of my chair from laughing. I imagined how Vegeta looked when his own daughter told him this. Over forty years ago he would have killed for less, but now he was submissive to a teenage girl.**

_**Technically, he was submissive to a teenage girl back then as well… oh, the good old days!**_

**We talked for a while like this. Telling stories and having a few laughs. It wasn't until Goten got home later, after Gohan and Videl stopped in, that I even would have remotely thought that my idea of staying here 'just in case' would really be needed. Gohan and Videl mentioned that Goten had gotten into a fight.**

**Goten came in with a cut on his arm. Chi-chi got up in a hurry.**

"**Oh Goten, you did get hurt!" Chi-chi said, but Goten pushed her away.**

"**Where's Vegeta?" he asked, angry.**

"**Goten, don't you push me like that!" Chi-chi shouted orders, but he didn't look scared at all, as normal. I studied his face. He didn't seem like himself.**

"**Would some please tell me where Vegeta went?" he asked, slightly more civilized but just as mad.**

"**You know Vegeta, he's always running off and not telling anyone where he's gone to." Bulma said casually.**

**Doesn't anyone notice Goten's attitude but me?**

**Goten looked around the room, then he looked straight at me, studying me as I had studied him.**

_**Those eyes aren't Goten's eyes, I should know, I helped raise him. But what if it's my mind going again? Chi-chi didn't notice, and if I say anything, and I'm wrong, they'll know something's wrong with me. I'm not ready to tell yet. But if I'm right we may all be in trouble…**_

**It didn't take long for me to get my answer. Goten walked over and attempted to kick my chair out from under me. I was quick and jumped to my feet, though.**

"**Goten! What's gotten into you?" Chi-chi asked. Goten ignored her and slapped me, his eyes hard. It didn't really hurt; it was a challenge.**

"**Fine. I'll change my clothes and meet you outside." I replied, staying calm.**

**Goten nodded and walked out the door.**

"**What was that all about?" Bulma asked as I started out of the room.**

"**They get like that sometimes. It's sibling rivalry, Gohan and Goten go through it all the time." Chi-chi tried to explain.**

_**That wasn't Goten, I know it. If he wanted to fight me he would have asked instead of hitting me. He'd hit Gohan as a challenge, but not me.**_

**As I headed out of my room, in my old orange Gi, I passed Gohan coming out of the room he and Videl were going to share while they were visiting.**

"**Hey, we're you going?" he asked, looking happy, oblivious to what just happened.**

"**Gohan, I need you to come with me." my tone made him take notice.**

"**What? Is something wrong?" he asked, looking serious.**

"**Yeah, its Goten. Something isn't right with him. I want you to come as backup. But don't let him know you're following us, not yet."**

"**Right." He placed his glasses in the room and said bye to Videl as I went ahead.**

**I met with Goten outside. He looked impatient. He also looked darker than usual, colder.**

"**Alright, follow me. We don't need any innocent people getting hurt."**

"**Of course." He replied, and his tone made me suppress a shiver. I had no doubt that this wasn't Goten standing behind me as we took to the air.**


	5. Bebi Talk

**Chapter 5: Bebi Talk**

**Goten followed in silence, and when I was satisfied we were far away enough from the city, I landed. We were in a rocky area filled with canyons and rock formations.**

"**Alright, I know you're not Goten. What have you done to him?"**

"**Clever girl, Katie." Goten's voice changed, and had a higher pitch. "I have come to confiscate your body, Sayjin."**

"**So you know about Sayjins? I'm not so surprised. What do you want?"**

"**Like I said my dear, your body. I need it to get to take over the galaxy." He sneered, looking at me like a new toy.**

"**Sorry to disappoint, but my body probably wouldn't last long against some of earth's fighters." I sneered.**

"**What? You mean you do not have the amazing abilities Goten knows about? The Angel powers?" he asked, shocked.**

"**Not any more." I replied.**

"…**You gave them up? You Sayjins are even more foolish than I thought."**

"**You're the fool, challenging me in a stolen body." I powered up slightly, but Goten went right into SSJ.**

"**We'll see just who the fool is, my dear." Goten started to laugh maniacally, and I knew that this creature was not my friend.**

**He charged at me, and I started to block attacks, more trying to read this unknown enemy than fight.**

"**What's the matter? Where's the great Sayjin power of yours?"**

"**You want power, so be it!" I charged and went straight to SSJ2 as I flew at him. I was now stronger than him, and faster. And with my twenty-year advantage in experience I had, I figured I could finish this on my own. He had no idea who he was dealing with.**

"**That's it! That's the Sayjin power I'm looking for!" the false Goten started to form an attack, but I powered up a stronger one, my good old Gatlik Wave.**

"**This attack will finish you off! Then we'll find Goten!" I shouted, getting ready to throw my attack.**

"**You stupid Sayjin, this _is_ Goten. I'm inside his body, controlling it completely. If you kill me, you'll kill him, and I don't think you'll take that chance, would you Aunt Katie?"**

**His tone made me hesitate, but as I lowered my hands he threw two purple blasts at me. I tried to dodge, but one cut me on the outside of my left thigh. It stung like HFIL, too.**

"**Right, you mean business. Goten, if you're there, please forgive me! But if it's the only way, so be it! We'll bring you back!"**

"**What?" Fake Goten shouted, shocked, "You wouldn't!"**

**I powered up to my limit, and in the heat of battle I made it to SSJ3, and man, what a rush of power!**

**But then Goten's face changed and his aura fluctuated, and I saw him start to fall.**

"**Goten!" I went to go after him, and I saw Gohan and Piccolo catch him. I sighed a sign of relief, until the pain in my leg grew intense.**

**I looked down, and saw something gray going into my leg, into the cut on my thigh.**

**I was utterly terrified, and I screamed, clawing at it to get it away. I saw a face form, and it stared right at me, and I screamed again.**

"**What is that! Get away!" it disappeared into my leg.**

**Gohan flew up, trying to calm me down, but I only caught five words-**

"**-That came out of Goten-"**

_**Good, it wasn't really Goten.**_

**I felt sick, felt whatever this was going through my body, into my mind, into my very soul.**

"_**No, it was me!"**_

"**_What? Who's there?"_ I couldn't move, and that frightened me more.**

"_**I'm what you might call a parasite, my dear. My name is Bebi, and I am the last Tuffle that your kind destroyed."**_

"_**Oh dear Kami…"**_

"_**You recognize my species, don't you? Let's see… oh yes, you were the Angel, but no more… you gave it up for… what's this? This creature you love looks exactly like Trunks, but he's different."**_

"**_You know Trunks?"_ I asked, trying to pry out information. I'd try to find out what he wants, then I'd try to force him out of my body.**

"_**Yes, he and Goku and that noisy brat girl."**_

"_**You want to destroy all Sayjins in retribution of your kind? The Sayjins paid for what they did, and the rest of us are good people."**_

"_**I bet you are… oh I see, your 'hero' is Vegeta. His father is the one who wiped out my kind… oh, the great Rothgar was your grandfather? The Tuffle king fought him personally, and was seriously injured. That's why I was created."**_

"**_I see. So, why do you want my body, Bebi?"_ I asked.**

"**_I jump from one body to the next, seeking the perfect warrior to use against Vegeta. Once I have control over Vegeta's body, I'll use him to get my revenge, first on Goku, then the rest of the Sayjins!"_ he laughed at my 'ignorance'.**

"_**Revenge will only bring more revenge, only breed more death."**_

"_**So what of it?"**_

**Then my mind went black.**


	6. From Saiyan to Tuffle

**Chapter 6: From Sayjin to Tuffle**

**I woke up fast and hard, feeling sick to my stomach. A quick search showed that I was back at Capsule Corp.**

"**Katie, you're awake! I'm so glad." I saw Chi-chi, who started squeezing me tight.**

"**Chi-chi, that hurts." I said, trying to hide the pain. I looked down and saw a bandage wrapped on my leg.**

**I know that's significant, but how? ** **Is this my mind fading again? Oh Kami, I hope it isn't-**

**I looked over on the couch and saw Goten, asleep and in pain. He looked sick and pale. I vaguely remembered fighting him, but why?**

"**What happened to you two? If it wasn't for Gohan bringing you two back… you and Goten have never been sick, but you both have fevers."**

"**I… I don't remember. We were fighting… and then nothing, I can't remember a thing." I said, trying to sit up.**

"**Oh, you poor dear, would you like anything?" Chi-chi asked. Even now she still acts like my mom.**

**My throat was hot and dry, and to tell the truth, for once in my life I wasn't hungry. My stomach felt different, like there was something there, but what, I didn't know. All I knew was I needed to meditate soon for the sake of my mind.**

**I went to answer Chi-chi, but Goten woke up, and Chi-chi started to smother him like she did me. Then she got back to her last question.**

"**Water." Goten and I both responded. We got up, against Chi-chi's wishes, and each fixed a glass of water. In unison we took a sip, and then I felt pain in my stomach, and fell to my knees, holding onto the counter. My glass fell and broke, and as I tried to calm down, tried to relax so the pain could subside, I heard Goten's glass break as well.**

**Chi-chi ran in as I stood back up. I looked over to Goten, and we nodded. We knew what we had to do.**

"**Are you two alright?"**

"**We're fine." I said.**

"**We're going out." I followed Goten to the balcony, ignoring Chi-chi, and we flew toward Gohan and Vegeta. He needed our help.**

**We landed soon at the electric plants' generating 'windmills' (what are those things called anyway?). It looked like a fight had already begun.**

"**Hey Vegeta, we came to the rescue." Goten said as we powered up.**

"**You two stay out of this, this is between him and me." Vegeta said, scouring.**

**I stopped and looked around. Gohan was under Bebi's control now.**

"**Ah, brother, aunt, glad you could join us." Gohan said.**

**Goten, Gohan, and I exchanged glances, and I powered up to SSJ. Goten did as well, and we blasted Vegeta.**

"**We said we were here for a rescue-" Goten began.**

"**But we never said who!"**

"**So the two of you are also under this guy's mind control?" Vegeta said, and the fight was on.**

**I immediately went after Vegeta, kicking and punching. He blocked an axe-kick and tried to reason with me.**

"**Katrin, snap out of this! You're better than this! Kakorot's spawn may not be, but I know you are!"**

"**Shut up, you stupid Sayjin!" I shouted at him in anger.**

"**You call me a stupid Sayjin? What do you think you are?" he responded as I blocked a hook from him.**

"**Vegeta, no matter how much a monkey evolves, its still just a monkey." Gohan said. I kicked Vegeta, and he went through the nearest wall hard. "I bet it's hard fighting your friend's family Vegeta. Afraid you might kill them to get to me."**

**Vegeta got up, in SSJ form, and he looked pissed.**

"**You'd think wrong! I'll kill you all! Kakorot is anything but my friend!" he roared.**

"**Try it!" Goten, Gohan, and I all started attacking, moving fast in circles around Vegeta to confuse him, leaving multiple after images as we talked to him.**

**Finally we attacked him, cutting into his flesh so Lord Bebi could get inside.**

"**That's it!" Vegeta started powering up as high as his energy would go, and Lord Bebi took the opportunity to attack. Vegeta launched an attack and knocked Goten, Gohan, and I to the ground hard.**

**I hit the ground and blacked out for a moment. Lord Bebi's voice was what woke me up.**

_**Come, dear Katie, its time to conquer this planet.**_

**I stood up, and saw Vegeta talking to himself. No, to Lord Bebi.**

"**Get out of my body!" Vegeta shouted. Vegeta paused, listening to Bebi's reply, and we all heard it as well.**

"**_No, I need it to destroy you!"_ was the reply.**

"**Relax, Vegeta. You'll feel much better once you give in." Goten responded.**

**Vegeta was fighting Lord Bebi, and his hair flashed from black to white, to black again. Lord Bebi was winning.**

"**Vegeta, being a Tuffle is so much better than being a Sayjin, you'll see. I already love it more than… well, anything."**

"**Even Mirai?" Vegeta said.**

"**As of now, Mirai is still a Sayjin, and I loathe Sayjins. But once he is part of the new Tuffle race, we'll be happy together under Lord Bebi's rule forever!"**

"**Since when do you answer to anyone, Katrin? You never obeyed me, or Frieza, or Roxx, or Cell…" he paused, seeking a response to that last name, but I felt nothing, "You even disassociated yourself with the Council."**

"**Damn the Council! They didn't deserve my loyalty, none of them did, especially _you_. But Lord Bebi does, he's shown me the error of my ways."**

"**Let Bebi control you, Vegeta. You'll love it." Gohan said. Vegeta became quiet as he and Bebi talked internally. Vegeta was sweating hard as he fought Bebi's control, but soon his eyes grew the cross hairs and his hair turned snow white.**

"**Yes, yes, yes! This is the Sayjin power I want! With this, I'll kill Goku, and then conquer the galaxy!" Bebi cried.**

"**Why stop there, my lord?" I asked, and we all joined together in laughter as we began to spread our 'family genes' over the world.**

**AN: No! Evil cliffhanger! Ahhhhh!**

**Or maybe I'm evil on purpouse…?**


	7. Brave New World

**AN: Hey, evil cliffies are the best! But that's the thing about cliffies, they don't last forever…**

**Chapter 7: Brave New World**

**Lord Bebi has been in rule of earth for a solid month now. Soon Goku and the others will return, and we'll destroy the last of the Sayjins and begin our new Tuffle race.**

**Everyone has come to accept Lord Bebi. Mira, Kanji, Andy, Bulma… but Codie Allen… he took off and hasn't been seen since. The poor kid, not knowing that being a Tuffle is so much better than being a Sayjin ever was.**

**And today I have the honor of going to Lord Bebi's quarters. You'd think such a good and powerful leader would have a castle, but he wants to wait until Planet Plant is resurrected. I'm so lucky, first I had the honor of Lord Bebi actually using my body and fighting through me, and now I get to meet with him in private.**

"**Katie, you better hurry, you don't want to keep Lord Bebi waiting." Mirai called as I was trying to decide which Gi to wear.**

"**I can't decide what to wear in the presence of our liberator. Should I wear the old, orange Gi from Namek, or my newer, feminine blue one?" I asked him, holding them up for him to see.**

"**I prefer the blue one. That's the first Gi I saw you in." Mirai said, taking the orange one from me as I started to dress.**

"**I'm only sorry the first outfit you saw me in was that disgusting, horrible Sayjin armor." I shivered.**

"**You made it look good." He replied.**

"**Thanks, I think." I said, laughing.**

**I hurried off and went to Lord Bebi's private quarters. Technically it was Vegeta's old study, but not anymore.**

**I knocked, and Lord Bebi called for me to enter. I went inside and stood by the doorway.**

"**Katie, so nice of you to come. Please, come in, come in." he ushered me closer, and I knelt before him.**

"**I came at your request, my lord, wearing a fighting outfit as you asked."**

"**Yes, I see that. You're a very powerful warrior, Katie." He said, looking me up and down. He gestured for me to stand.**

"**Thank you, my lord."**

"**I was a fool trying to defeat Vegeta in Gohan's body. You are a much more powerful, cunning, graceful warrior than he."**

"**I'm flattered, my lord."**

"**As you should be. I want to learn more about my best warrior. Tell me some of your _Sayjin_ genealogy." He spat the cursed 'Sayjin' out.**

"**My grandfather was Rothgar, as you already know, my lord. His son was Kanji. Kanji mated with Andorra, and I was their only child. Andorra's brother was Bardock, who is Goku's father. Vegeta's son from the future, Mirai No Trunks, and I Bonded, and we had three children together. Kanji Vegeta Briefs, Andorra Bulma Briefs, and Codie Allen Briefs."**

"**The one who got away?"**

"**Yes, my lord."**

"**I see. That answers why your hair and eyes are dark brown instead of the usual black. Rothgar had a lighter-than-black coloring of the hair and eyes as well. Now, tell me of your human family. The ones that were destroyed over forty years ago."**

"**Very well, my lord. My parents were nice, good people, but I always sensed they were scared of me. Even then I was Sayjin, though in a human body for fifteen years. We weren't rich or liked very well."**

"**Yes, that's how you first obtained part of your Angel powers. Tell me of those."**

"**It was a grand power. I could have done anything with it, yet I chose to use it to save those pitiful Sayjins. It had eleven forms; fire, water, earth, wind, ice, thunder, metal, wood, light, darkness, and life. I used this power to defeat Roxx, a creature who could destroy dimensions with a mere thought. Later I used them again to defeat a wizard who wanted to steal my power." I explained.**

"**Yes, Vegeta remembers. An illusion of Planet Vegeta?" Lord Bebi questioned, intrigued.**

"**Yes. It could have been my life if not for the Council." I spat.**

"**That is where I'm at a loss. Who is this council?"**

"**The Tri-dimensional Council is a group of three who watch over this dimension, Otherworld, and HFIL. They chose me to be the Angel, and when I received the power, they decided that it was too great and tried to kill me, because I was too powerful. They screwed up my life too many times, so finally I told them off."**

"**I see, I see. There is no way then that you could get these powers back?"**

"**No, my lord. It sits in hibernation until another Angel is needed." I responded. "They would not give it back to me now."**

"**You are still a great warrior, Katherine." He responded, pacing, trying to think of something.**

"**My lord, I would prefer you to not call me by that name."**

"**Katherine is your name, isn't it?" he asked, surprised.**

"**Yes, but… I did some… horrible things when I was last called by that name." I responded.**

"**And that's the warrior we need. Katherine the Slaughterer, wasn't it?" I nodded, "A wizard, by the name of… Babi-Dee. He used mind control, promised you would be free of your greatest fear if you served him. Your young mind and gentle soul couldn't resist, and he got to you. You killed for pleasure… for pain… you killed for the fun of it, like a Sayjin. You even killed Vegeta."**

"**Yes, its true, my lord!" I began to cry, burying my face in my hands.**

"**Shh, its okay, my dear Katherine, its okay." His tone was sincere, warm. He actually held me while I cried, like a father. The father I never had, the father I had been missing since returning here.**

"**My lord, I was a fool back then, a Sayjin. My instincts went wild, like the creature I use to be, before you came and changed that." I fixed myself, tall and proud, a Tuffle warrior. And, by the way, as a sign that I was truly a Tuffle and no longer a Sayjin, I had cut off my tail after Bebi's rule began. It would never grow back, only the tails of Sayjin children grow back. But it doesn't matter because I'm a Tuffle now.**

"**We need a warrior like that. A ruthless killer, one that won't back down when fighting against old friends. I need your help to fight Goku, Trunks, and Pan once they return from space."**

"**I'll do my best, my lord, but I believe it would be best if you fought them. The honor should be yours."**

"**I'll decide on these honors, Katherine. Now to the point of this meeting. I would be honored if you, my dear Katherine, would become my chief guard."**

"**I beg your pardon, my lord?"**

"**Next to me, you are the strongest creature on this planet, even without your tail." We both looked disgusted, "Gohan let his power slack. If you and Goten hadn't come to help me, Vegeta might have won."**

"**Oh, how awful." I said.**

"**Your power right now can reach Super Sayjin Two, correct?"**

"**Yes, my lord." I replied.**

"**Equal with Vegeta's before you cut off that disgusting appendage. The most powerful creature on this planet is me, but if we were to fight, I bet you could hold your own." He smirked.**

"**Why would I fight against you, my lord?" I asked, smiling.**

"**Because it is the only way I can see your true strength. Come, you and I to the Gravity Room. We'll have a friendly sparring session. If I think you've done well, you'll become my Chief Guard of New Planet Plant."**

"**Yes, my lord!"**

**Needless to say, Lord Bebi won. But like he said, I did hold my own for a good while. After thirty minutes of rigorous fighting he hit me with a strong, new Gatlik Gun, Tuffle style.**

**He sent me off, saying he'd sleep on it, and in the morning I'd have my answer. I went back to my room and meditated. I sensed Goku and the others near with the Black-Star Dragonballs.**

_**Soon, Lord Bebi will be able to rebuild our world. Then we will conquer the galaxy, rebuilding the Tuffle Empire. Death to all Sayjins at last.**_


	8. Goku's Return

**AN: hey peeps! How it going? Like it?**

**Okay, to Thomas Drovin, I used your quote, and so others will know, I'll put next to it!**

**Chapter 8: Goku's Return**

**Goku was near. I felt him. He and Trunks and Pan were in orbit. It was time for the plan to begin.**

**I went to the launching dock at Capsule Corp. and met with Lord Bebi, who made himself look like Vegeta. We waited for Trunks.**

**And it wasn't long. Soon the Spaceship was in dock, and Trunks started looking around. He had a robot with an orange bandana on like a cape.**

**Lord Bebi and I waited at the top of the stairs as Trunks made his way toward us.**

"**When?" I asked in anticipation.**

"**Soon, my dear, soon." Lord Bebi replied.**

"**Father! Katie! I'm glad someone came to greet us!" Trunks said, waving.**

"**_Giru_, _giru_! Danger! Trunks and Giru in danger!" the robot said.**

"**Giru, that's just my dad and Katie! There's no danger here." Trunks said with a smile.**

_**Just keep thinking like that, you disgusting creature.**_

"**So, Trunks, how'd it go? Did you collect all seven Black-star Dragonballs?" I asked as the three of us headed inside.**

"**Of course we did!" Trunks replied.**

"**I assume you took them to Kami's Lookout for safe keeping?" Bebi asked.**

"**Yeah, Dende took them. Hey mom!" Trunks saw Bulma and went to go to her, but she turned him away.**

"**You've been bad, Trunks. I'll let your father deal with your punishment." She said as she headed back to the kitchen.**

"**What'd I do?"**

"**Giru and Trunks in danger! _Giru_, _giru_!" the robot said, hiding behind Trunks.**

"**You're T-2006. You little traitor." Lord Bebi responded. The robot somehow knew about us.**

"**Dad, how'd you know-"**

"**You don't recognize me, do you? I'm borrowing this body, as I had borrowed yours." Lord Bebi said.**

**Recognition flashed in Trunks' eyes. Lord Bebi revealed himself, and we both laughed. The stupid Sayjin never saw it coming.**

"**Lord Bebi, I'll go check with Gohan and Goten, if I may?"**

"**Katie, not you too!" Trunks shouted.**

"**Its not so bad being a Tuffle. It's better than being a Sayjin." I responded.**

"**Of course, my dear Katherine." Lord Bebi replied. I started to teleport as Trunks started to fight Bebi's control.**

**When I locked onto my Tuffle brethren's Ki, I assumed they'd be finishing off Goku and Pan. But you know what they say about assuming. I took to the air and joined Gohan, Goten, and Goku.**

"**I should have known you two boys couldn't handle him on your own. But I'm here now to finish this." I said.**

"**Katie, great, you're here!" Goku called.**

"**We're sorry, Katherine." Goten said. Goku looked confused when he called me Katherine.**

"**I'm not here to help _you_, Goku. I'm here to eradicate you and your kind." I snapped.**

"**Katie, not you too." Goku said.**

"**Katherine Briefs, the Chief Guard to Lord Bebi himself! I'm here to kill you for Bebi." I powered up to SSJ2 and charged at Goku. I looked down quickly to see the traitors Mr. Buu and Hercule.**

"**Buu, get Hercule and Pan out of here!" Goku called down to them.**

"**It doesn't matter if they leave because with you gone it'll only be a matter of time before Bebi takes over then entire galaxy."**

"**Katie, I thought I raised you better than this." Goku said, still not powered up to his best.**

"**Raised me? You filthy creature. I despise ever coming here because here I became a Sayjin."**

"**The day you got here you told me you wished you could be a Sayjin like Vegeta and me." Goku responded as he blocked a kick.**

"**What a fool I was! I should have wished to be a Tuffle!" I said as I threw a Gatlik Wave.**

"**Katherine, you haven't finished him off yet?" it was Lord Bebi.**

"**No, my lord, I'm sorry." I said, tilting my head to him. Trunks was with him.**

"**Trunks? And Vegeta too?" Goku shouted.**

"**I'm called Bebi, but you already knew that, didn't you?" Bebi retorted.**

"**Bebi, why are you doing all this?" Goku called.**

**"Sayjin idiot! You made me! You know? You monkeys came to my planet and wiped out my people! That wasn't easy to get over, and don't think that I didn't try! You and your kind will pay dearly!"**

"**The Sayjins paid for what they did!"**

"**Not all of them." I retorted.**

"**Katie, I expected better of you than this. Don't you remember Majin? The evil that terrified you?"**

"**That's why I'm erasing evil, Goku." I sneered back at him. How dare he try to act civil with me.**

"**Come on dad, join us." Gohan said.**

"**Yeah Goku, it's a pretty great feeling. No worries, no pain…" Trunks said.**

"**We're a part of Bebi, and he's a part of us."**

"**Yes, Goku, join with us." Bebi said, using Vegeta's voice.**

"**Vegeta would never call me Goku." Goku replied. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and I started toward Goku, but Lord Bebi blocked our path.**

"**No, wait, my slaves, I want to handle this one differently than the others. I want Goku dead."**

"**Thanks, I'd actually prefer that. No offense, but I'd rather be dead that trapped in my own body." Goku retorted.**

**Lord Bebi began to fight Goku, and Goku seemed to be at a disadvantage.**

"**I didn't want to do this-" Goku started powering up, going higher and higher.**

"**This doesn't look good…" Gohan said. Goku stopped at his maximum, SSJ3. He kind of looked cute; his hair was bigger than he was.**

"**What are you standing around for? Attack!" Bebi ordered.**

**So we did, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and I all attacked, but SSJ3 is a whole new level, I should know, I've reached it. But like I said, I removed my tail.**

**I didn't wait long, I went right in. SSJ3 can't last very long, especially if your body can't take it, like the body of an eight-year-old child, for instance.**

**I moved fiercely and smoothly while the other three were a little more ragged. I did have at least fifteen years more experience than they did, and with Goku's child-like body, I got the upper hand.**

**Then Goku shot a powerful Kamehameha at us all, and I was thrown to the ground. When I got back up I saw Goku in his normal state. His body just couldn't handle the stress.**

"**Listen to me, my children-" Bebi began, talking to us, "The time of the Sayjin is over, and the time of the Tuffle is now! Give me your energy and I'll rid us of this nuisance once and for all!"**

**Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and I went to Bebi, and in a circle we gave him our energy. I pushed, and it hurt, but I gave it all to Bebi.**

**Bebi had transformed. He was much more powerful now, and his form was more fitting for the Tuffle king than a Sayjin.**

**Gohan, Goten, Trunks and I landed to rest while we watched Bebi in action. He wasn't fighting long, and he took energy from all of us, everyone on the planet, and fired at Goku. **

**The attack looked like a negative Spirit Bomb, and it was formed faster and more powerfully than a Genkai Dama could have been in that short amount of time.**

**Goku was laying in the dirt, bleeding and half-conscious. But even now he was smiling. He really does have the heart of a warrior. Lord Bebi threw the attack, and Goku stood up, but couldn't move.**

"**Lord Bebi's attack is flawless." Gohan said in awe.**

**There was an immense explosion that rocked the planet, and then nothing. Goku was gone.**

_**Goku!**_

_**But, he's a Sayjin, isn't he? I can't have feelings for those disgusting creatures, can I? **_

_**Can I?**_

**A few hours later I checked the area for signs of Goku. Bebi ordered me to, but in part I felt a duty to him. Crazy, right? He's the enemy, a Sayjin, and he deserved to die. So why did I feel this… this emotion… love… admiration… attachment to him? His wife and children don't, so why should I?**

**But I searched, and found only a shred of his clothing. That was all that was left of Goku, the last Sayjin. And I was glad.**


	9. New Planet Plant

Chapter 9: New Planet Plant 

"**Katherine, would you do the honors? You know how this sort of thing works."**

"**I'd be honored to, my lord." Bebi asked me to summon Shenron. I was flattered, to say the least.**

"**Dragon, by your name I summon you! Shenron!" the black-star Dragonballs shined bright as the dragon appeared. The last time I did this was to bring Goku back to life. How pathetic. But fear hit me as the large red dragon appeared. Red Shenron was so much bigger and darker than Shenron.**

"**Why have you summoned me?" he roared.**

"**Your turn, my lord." I back away and let Bebi make his wish. To restored Planet Plant in earth's orbit so we could transport the Tuffles from one to the other.**

"**Your wish has been granted." Then the dragon disappeared and the black-star Dragonballs vanished.**

"**There! Isn't it marvelous?" Bebi asked, pointing.**

**It was beautiful. It was red and orange, like a ruby, and so clean and clear.**

"**My lord, would you give me the honor of teleporting you to your kingdom?" I asked, still looking at the sky.**

"**Yes, my dear, that would be lovely." So Trunks, Bulma, Goten, and I all teleported to our new home.**

**Close up was even better. It was more extraordinary than earth or 'Planet Vegeta' ever was.**

"**Go get your family, my dear, and then we can celebrate."**

"**Of course, my lord."**

**I teleported back to earth to find Bora, Videl, Gohan, Andy, Kanji, and Mirai. When I found them they were already packed and ready to go.**

"**Mom, what about Codie?" Andy asked.**

"**I'm sorry dear, but he isn't a Tuffle like us yet, and until he is I won't teleport him off earth. You understand." I said, patting her back.**

"**I know, but he's still my brother." She whined. I teleported us back to Planet Plant and my family was situated in a lovely home near Lord Bebi's castle. I left my bags packed as I headed to Bebi's castle.**

**The castle was beautiful as well, much larger than Freiza's had been in the illusion.**

"**Lord Bebi, the final preparations are being made as we speak in transporting all your public." I heard Bulma say through the large wood doors.**

"**Great, excellent! I bet it took king Vegeta years to establish all this!" Bebi cried. I walked in, and he turned to face me.**

"**Katherine, I trust you found your family in good health?"**

"**All but my youngest son, Codie Allen."**

"**Yes, the one that got away. Well, if we can find him, I'm sure we can turn him easily."**

"**Thank you, Lord Bebi." I bowed.**

"**Now, I was going to ask you some questions, I believe. Bulma my dear, would you leave us?"**

"**Of course." Bulma bowed, turned, and left.**

"**Now where was I? Oh yes, the fight with Goku. I noticed that you held back on him, and that you hesitated in battle."**

"**I'm sorry, Lord Bebi, but we were close, you see, before my rebirth. He was like my father, he raised me from my teen years." I explained.**

"**I understand, but that's in the past. He's dead." Bebi turned to stand on his balcony, and I followed. In the sky was another shuttlecraft coming in.**

"**Well…"**

"**Was there something you found out in the desert to suggest otherwise?" Lord Bebi asked, suspicious.**

"**No, all I found was a piece of his clothing, but-"**

"**But?" he looked angry, but I had to state it.**

"**Goku has a habit of coming back. He's the ultimate underdog. If you knew him as well as I do, and believe me, no one on this planet or earth knows Goku better than I do, you'd be worried too. Without a body it's hard to be sure that he is undoubtedly dead."**

**Bebi was silent as he stared out into space. It was an awkward silence that makes you feel all the more nervous while its continuing.**

"**How do you know he isn't dead?" he finally asked.**

"**I'm not convinced one way or the other, my lord. I don't doubt your power, but Goku… In the dimension I grew up in, all of this, my past that I've shared with Goku and the others, was a television show, excluding me, of course. Goku always made it to the battles' end, winning. And I've witnessed him in battle, too. He could still be out there somewhere, Lord Bebi, but I don't know where." I explained.**

"**Can you locate him by his Ki?" he asked.**

"**If he is alive, it would be too low for me to locate after that harsh battle."**

"**Could you ask someone, like a Kai, if he's alive?" Bebi asked, still calm.**

"**They wouldn't help me because I'm their enemy as of right now."**

"**I'll change that soon." Lord Bebi said, eyes hard as he thought this over.**

"**If Goku is alive, he'll be stronger when he returns. If he's alive, I'll find him once his Ki is high again. I won't let him get away." I replied.**

"**That's what I needed to hear, Katherine." Bebi said, turning to go back inside, "You've fought and worked hard today. Go home and rest for the night. I'll call for you should I need you."**

"**Goodnight, my lord." I bowed and left, going to my new home to relax.**

**After my meditation I thought back on Goku. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had betrayed him. But he's a Sayjin, he doesn't deserve to live, and I'm a Tuffle, his enemy, so why do I feel this way?**

**I also thought on Codie. I hadn't seen him since Bebi took over earth a month ago. Was he one of us, or in hiding even now? Either way, he would have been seen by now, wouldn't he? Either to help Goku or Lord Bebi. Where was he that I couldn't find him?**

"**Katie, have you finished in there yet?" Mirai called through the doors of the study, where I meditate.**

"**Yes, I'm coming." I called, going out the door to join him.**

"**I still haven't found Codie." Mirai said as we went together to the deck. We watched the sun set together, and all seemed well. No crime, no pain, just my family, minus one.**

"**Lord Bebi assured we'd find him and change him." I replied.**

"**Yes, but still, you'd think we would have heard something." Mirai stated.**

"**Well, he'll turn up. He always does."**


	10. Uub's Rebirth

**Chapter 10: Uub's Rebirth**

**The next day more chaos ensued as we found that Pan, Hercule, and Buu hadn't been infected. Pan was trying to feed some Tuffles laxatives. What a fool, just like her grandfather.**

**I floated in midair near my lord as I watched this mockery. Videl and Gohan went to take care of her, to be ridden of a pest. She looked up at me, her eyes pleading and her voice stern.**

"**How could you, Katie? You're grandpa's cousin."**

"**It's simple, Lord Bebi showed me life is better this way. Maybe if you pledge allegiance to him now, he'll spare your pathetic life."**

"**Katie…" Gohan started to choke her, to kill the mix-breed. Then a shot came out and hit Gohan, and a form caught Pan as she fell.**

**He was very familiar, and when he faced Bebi I knew we had a good fight coming.**

**It was Uub, Goku's student. The strongest human ever.**

"**Lord Bebi, you may have a challenge in this one." I said.**

"**Who is he, Katherine?"**

"**Uub, Goku's student."**

"**That's right, I'm here to fix your damage, Bebi." Uub called.**

"**I killed the teacher, so I'll definitely kill the student." Bebi responded.**

"**What? Goku's dead? He was my teacher, my friend. He taught me all that he knew so one day I could use it, and I will!"**

**Uub and Bebi started to fight. At first they looked tied, but soon I saw that Lord Bebi was winning. But then it looked like Uub was winning. It went back and forth.**

Now I want to fight him… 

"**You're a pest, boy. I shouldn't have so much trouble fighting you!" Bebi screamed.**

"**I have the power of Buu and the teachings of Goku, I won't be denied so easily!" Uub cried, going in again.**

**Uub got in a good shot, and lord Bebi was smashed into the wall. Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and I all rushed to our master's side.**

"**Lord Bebi, are you alright?" Gohan asked as we tried to help him get up. His eyes flashed with anger.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Bebi asked, furious. But that was reasonable, such a weakling shouldn't be able to beat Bebi.**

"**We saw you were in need of assistance, sir." Gohan said.**

**Bebi was furious, and he blasted us, screaming at us.**

**I hit the ground hard, in pain, as were the others.**

_**How could he do this? We were his loyal servants. I would have done anything for him… Lord Bebi, why?**_


	11. From Tuffle to Saiyan

**Chapter 11: From Tuffle to Sayjin**

**My head was screaming when I woke up. Immediately I puked, and, though it was very gross, I saw something small and gray. It was one of Bebi's eggs. As I stood on my shaky legs I squashed the damn egg under my foot. Somehow the crunching sound it made was comforting.**

**I remembered the past few months like a movie as I sat up. I had thought so many bad things, not only about my people and my friends, but myself as well. I'm a Sayjin, and normally I'm proud to be one. But I realized I had done many bad things as well, and I was going to make up for it now.**

**Bebi had jacked up my mind. First the Council, then Babi-Dee, then Roxx, then Drazark, and now Bebi. I was tired of it. I squeezed my hands tight remembering the before-mentioned people, and my palms started to bleed from the act.**

**I got up and looked around. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were all near and alive, but unconscious. I was afraid they were still infected, so I left them there. They'd be safer here from this battle anyway.**

**I took to the sky to look around. On the ground, in the city, I saw Bebi, ragged and panting. Whoever was fighting him looked familiar.**

**It was Uub, but different. His Ki was bigger somehow, more Majin.**

_**He must have fused with Buu somehow. Where's Goku? He didn't die on us for real, did he?**_

_**How long have I been out, exactly?**_

**I watched for a moment as they fought, and I saw Uub use a blast that looked like Buu's food ray. Bebi blew it back at Uub after a long power struggle, and I heard Uub scream.**

"**No, Uub! Dodge it!" I cried, but too little too late. Uub became a living chocolate bar and fell to the ground. Bebi started to walk toward him.**

**I teleported straight to Uub's Ki signature. I stood between him and Bebi. If Bebi ate him, we'd not only lose Uub, but Bebi would get a power boost.**

"**Ah, my dear Katherine. Come to help your master fight?"**

"**My name is Katie, and I answer to no master." I growled.**

"**Oh, I see. You managed to break free from my hold over you, did you? What a shame, I'll have to kill you like I did Goku."**

"**That won't happen." I growled, I practically roared at Bebi as I charged. I powered up SSJ2 as I flew at him, and we fought.**

"**Why do you resist me, Katherine? Why do you fight for a murderous race?" he dared to ask me.**

"**You held me prisoner in my own body, you bastard! The Sayjins paid for their crimes, Bebi. My parents, my uncle, and a baby brother who was never born, all erased from existence because of Frieza. Only Goku, myself, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz remained, and now only I remain. But I swear, once you're rotting in a ditch somewhere, I'll restore Goku and Vegeta." I snapped as we fought, moving up in the air.**

"**Touching, really. How like a Sayjin."**

"**Thanks for the compliment, Bebi!" I shouted as I fired an attack, "Gatlik Wave!"**

**He dodged and elbowed me hard in the back, sending me to the ground and out of SSJ2 form. I lay on the ground, paralyzed in pain, unable to breathe for a moment. It felt like all my ribs on my side, where I hit the ground, had snapped in two.**

**Bebi landed and walked over to the Uub candy bar. He ate it in one bite.**

"**No! You filthy, slimy-" he left an afterimage as he came to my side and lifted me up by my neck, squeezing tight. Now I couldn't breathe at all.**

"**You dare call me names, you filthy monkey! Once you're dead, all full-blooded Sayjins will be gone, and the Tuffles will rule this galaxy, spreading like a plague."**

"**That's all you are, Bebi, a disease. But one day… the cure will be administered. If not by me, then by someone else." I was choking, slowly. Bebi was enjoying this kill.**

"**Poetic, Katherine, really." He squeezed tighter, and my vision started to go out. His fingers twitched as they held my jugular tight.**

"**Vegeta, please, if you're in there, help me! It's me, Katrin! Your student, your biggest fan! You're my hero Vegeta, and if you kill me, you'll be proving that Goku is better than you. Please, prove that wrong!" I was crying, more for Vegeta than my own life. He was trapped in his own body, like I had been, "If I can… break free… then you can too! You're stronger than this, I know it! I've… I've seen… it…" I was close to the black out point. It wouldn't be long until Bebi would finish me, and then he would win.**

**Bebi threw me to the ground, and started wrestling with himself. I coughed up blood as I held my throat, unable to move yet, watching Vegeta try to get control.**

"**This is my body now, and I'll kill her if I wish it so!" Bebi screamed. Vegeta's hair and eyes flashed back from Bebi's to his own, but then they went right back to Bebi's white hair and blue eyes. He stood calm as he got control over himself once more.**

"**Vegeta…?"**

"**You mean quite a lot to Vegeta. But no one can help you now, not even your hero." **

"**Vegeta, I don't know if you can hear me, but thanks for trying. It isn't your fault that I die now, it's the thing taking over your body that kills me."**

**Bebi laughed at me as I stood up. My side was throbbing, and my head was spinning, but I stared down Bebi. Technically, I stared down three of him as my vision started to spin, but I would die honorably now, if it was to be so.**

**Bebi powered up a blast to fire at me, but someone shot him first, hitting his hand and making him drop the blast. I looked over, and was shocked to see who was there to fight.**

"**You won't die now, not if I have anything to say about it."**

**It was Cell.**


	12. Old Friends & Restoring the Planet

**Chapter 12: Old Friends and Restoring the Planet**

**I shook my head to clear it, but I knew I had seen Cell. Looking again I still thought it was him.**

"**Hey mom, do you like the new look?" he looked like Cell, but sounded like Codie.**

"**Codie, but how…?" I looked closer, and there were differences between Codie and my deceased friend.**

**Codie was just as tall. His hair had a green shine to it, and his eyes were just as pink. He was pale, and his face now had Cell's trademark purple and yellow coloring.**

**He was wearing a green Gi, as usual. But his tail, once Sayjin, was now needle-like, protruding from his upper back. But besides those few telltale signs, he looked humanoid.**

"**Mom, I've been changing. A metamorphosis, I guess. Before you told me about father- Cell that is, I was terrified. Your news shocked me, but I was able to understand what was happening to me now. I'm becoming my father."**

"**Codie, how long has this been going on?" I asked.**

"**You saw me about a year and a half ago. I had changed for the second time, after you told me about Cell. You were staring at the stars, as you usually do when you're thinking. You looked down and saw me, but I'm guessing you thought it was Cell. I ran before you got a second look." As Codie was explaining, I got up and examined him closer. Cell in Sayjin form, I mused.**

"**How strong are you when you… transform?" I asked.**

"**It's like a fusion, I think, so… about twice as strong as Cell was, or a Super Sayjin 3 level. I guess I'm Android… 23, right? But I prefer this fusion to be known as Nymph, if we have to give it a name."**

"**Nymph. Sounds good to me." I said, smiling.**

"**Sorry to interrupt this family reunion, but your executioner is tired of waiting! Revenge Death Ball!" Bebi already powered up his attack, and threw it at us. My heart skipped a beat as I felt its energy.**

"**There's no way we can get outta here in time!" I screamed, covering myself in a futile effort of protection. Codie was doing the same.**

**Then the blast stopped moving. The light was intense, but I tried to see who it was.**

"**Who's holding back that blast? It's so powerful, who could do that?" Codie asked. I looked on in awe, trying to see for myself.**

_**There's only one person who could stop such a powerful blast. The only one left to fight and stand a chance of winning, that is.**_

**The blast was thrown upwards, and I heard Bebi cry in shock. My assumption was right.**

"**By Kami, it's Goku!" Codie cried.**

"**Goku! Way to go! Super Sayjin 3 all the way!" I cheered. He was still a kid, but this time he had his tail.**

"**Goku! Your tail grew back!"**

"**Katie, good to see you're on my side again." Goku said, landing and breathing hard.**

"**Yeah, well, sorry about-"**

"**No problem, no one's been themselves lately." Goku took a look at Codie and looked shocked, "Cell?"**

"**No Goku, its me, Codie. Guess the secret is out now."**

"**But-"**

"**I'll explain everything later, Goku." I said, changing the subject, "So, how can we help?"**

"**You can't!" Bebi started to fight Goku, but Goku wasn't doing so well, even with his tail.**

"**What's going on…?"**

"**What is it, mom?"**

"**If Goku is at Super Sayjin 3, with his tail, he should be mopping the floor with Bebi, but he isn't."**

**Goku hit the dirt, and was lying face-up, looking at earth.**

"**No…" Codie started toward Bebi, but I put my hand on his shoulder.**

"**If Goku, Vegeta, and Maj Uub can't stop him, then neither can we."**

"**But mom…" Codie looked from me, to Goku, to Bebi, who was laughing, reveling in his victory. "Goku…"**

_**Dear God, or gods, or Kais… whoever, please hear me. Help us now, or we're all doomed! I know when I'm out matched, and I know when we really need help. We need it now! Please!**_

**Then I saw something miraculous happen. Goku's face went blank, his eyes, from what I could see, were totally blank, and his body jolted off the ground. As I watched, I saw him transform little by little.**

"**Mom…?"**

"**Goku's transforming into an Oozaru! Thank the Kais!"**

**In a moment, I saw a full Oozaru, but he was different.**

"**Mom, are Oozaru suppose to be gold?" Codie asked.**

"**No, they're suppose to be brown or black…"**

**Goku started to rampage, and it was all I could do to keep out of his way. He was mostly after Bebi, but he also went after anything that moved, friend or foe. This went on for an hour, and all Codie or I could do was watch.**

**Finally Goku left the city, and Bebi retreated to his castle.**

"**Come on, Codie, we have to follow him." I said, meaning Goku.**

"**But what about dad, Kanji, and Andy?"**

"**We can't worry about them. I hate to say it, but they aren't our family right now, Goku is." I started that way, and after a second, Codie followed.**

**We landed near Pan and Hercule, who were also watching Goku.**

"**Katie, you're back to normal. What, Cell!" Hercule pointed at Codie, then ducked for cover behind Pan.**

"**It's alright champ, its Codie, not Cell. My son, and Cell's… reincarnation." I explained.**

"**Katie, how did that happen? Cell's soul was destroyed, wasn't it?" Pan asked.**

"**All but this." I said, gesturing to Codie. I looked at Codie, and we exchanged smiles. "I'll explain it all another time, right now we gotta get to Goku somehow."**

**Pan started toward him, and the three of us tried to stop her.**

"**He's my grandpa, I gotta do something!" she went to Goku, and she talked to him for a few minuets he calmed down. Then the mountain he was standing on started to crumble.**

"**Goku!" I cried, and tried to go toward him, but this time Codie stopped me.**

"**Mom, what good would that do? Its not like you could catch Goku."**

"**Yeah, but I still think we should do something…"**

**We landed, and as the ground settled we went toward Pan, who was looking through the rubble.**

"**Grandpa? Grandpa! Where are you!"**

"**Goku!" Codie called.**

**I saw some rocks move, and up shot a bright light. We had to shield our eyes, but once the light faded we stood in the presence of Goku, SSJ4.**

"**So that's how it's done." I stated.**

"**Hey, long time no see." Goku said.**

"**Grandpa, is that you?" Pan asked, "Why didn't you just transform earlier? You did it when you fought Drazark."**

"**Yeah, but I was in an adult body then. My kid body couldn't handle it without the Bluntz waves."**

"**Well then, shall we?" I asked, thumbing toward the Tuffle city.**

"**Yes." Goku took off, and Codie, Pan, Hercule, and I all headed toward the city.**

**Bebi was waiting for us, and I knew that meant he was up to something. What it was though, I had no idea.**

"**Hello, Goku. Nice new form you have there. But you won't be the only Super Sayjin 4 for long! Bulma, now! I need those waves now!" I saw Bebi, facing toward the largest tower in the city. A beam hit him, and I knew it was Bluntz Waves, the waves that transform a Sayjin into a Golden Oozaru, which can possibly lead to SSJ4.**

"**Oh shit." I said.**

"**Mom, what-"**

"**Goku, we need a plan." I said, facing him. We looked up, and Bebi was almost finished transforming into a Golden Oozaru.**

"**Right, get something sharp. I'll hold him off." Goku ordered, then took to the air.**

"**Codie, you stay here and help your cousin Goku anyway you can. Keep others from helping Bebi, or help distract him. Either way, if you die you'll be grounded until your kids die."**

"**Right mom." I turned to go to teleport, "And mom!" I stopped to face Codie. He looked worried, and I couldn't blame him, "…I love you, so don't you get killed, either."**

"**You don't have to worry about me, I've died enough to know how to hold it off." I gave a brave laugh as I teleported to earth, to my study where Mirai and I had our swords hanging on the wall. Mirai, which you wouldn't think he'd do, hasn't really used his sword for anything but his lectures at Kanji's school, but I've trained with Arina everyday, polishing and sharpening it as needed.**

**Arina. Sayjin for destiny. How ironic that I was handed my destiny at such a young age. Most people never learn of their destiny, but I did, and sometimes I think I'd rather stayed human, let Roxx do as he would. Then I would mentally throw a Revenge Death Ball at myself.**

**I ran to the wall, and first took Arina out of the sheath to check it. Still sleek and deadly, like me. I slashed the air to check it out, and then I put it back into its sheath and teleported back to Planet Plant.**

**When I landed I saw Goku, beaten and ragged, still trying to fight Bebi. From my position I couldn't be seen in plain view, though I could see everything. Codie was fighting Trunks, Goten, and Gohan, who had got up from their nap and were still seeking to help their master.**

_**Now what? Even if I cut off Bebi's tail, we'll still have four to fight- crap, make that seven!**_

**Mirai, Kanji, and Andy had arrived to help now.**

_**Seven against three, that's more than two-to-one. There's no way we could win without someone getting killed!**_

**I looked down to see Pan and Hercule, cheering on Codie and Goku.**

**No one else could fight but us. Pan and Hercule may be strong for humans, but not near enough for what we need. As long as earth's people are Tuffles, we might as well give up.**

_**That's no way to think. What could fix this?… The Sacred Water!**_

**I started to teleport, but Mirai came up and faced me.**

"**Hello, dear wife. Where are you going?"**

"**Mirai…"**

"**I think you're going for help. You want to stop Bebi. I can't let you, Katie. I'm sorry. But maybe I won't have to kill you if you rejoin with us now."**

"**Mirai, please, just let me go." I looked down at Codie, holding off his siblings the best he could.**

"**I'm up here, Katie, and no, I won't let you go."**

"**Mirai, please, I don't want to fight you." I pleaded. He started to laugh, and his tone scared me.**

"**How funny. A Sayjin doesn't want to fight."**

"**Mirai, please, you have to remember. You are a Sayjin, your father is Vegeta. Remember our time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"**

"**Don't talk to me as though you know who I am, because you don't. I'm here to help eradicate all Sayjins, and that includes you."**

"**I won't fight you, Mirai. You can pummel me until you're blue in the face, but I won't lift a finger. We've been through too much together. Remember Roxx? Drazark? The androids? Remember Cell?"**

"**Yes, the machine that you were in love with." He spat.**

"**You know that's not how it was. Mirai, I love you more than life itself. If I lost you, I'd go crazy. And because of that love, I won't fight you as you are. Just let me go."**

"**You can run all you want, but Bebi is inevitable." He responded.**

_**Something sparked inside him, I know it. I reached him, if only for a moment, I still reached him.**_

**I teleported to the Lookout to retrieve the Sacred water, and nearly bumped heads with Supreme Kai.**

"**Katie, what are you doing here?"**

"**Probably the same as you. Sacred Water?" I asked.**

"**Yes, but weren't you…?"**

"**I _was_ a Tuffle, until Bebi betrayed me. That got rid of that damn egg." I explained, "Enough talk, let's get the Sacred Water and help Goku."**

**I started toward the inner rooms, and Supreme Kai followed. I explored the Lookout a few times in my younger days, and hopefully my mind would still be sharp enough to find it quickly.**

"**Do you know where you're going?" Supreme Kai asked.**

"…**Maybe?" it's been a while since I was last this deep in the Lookout.**

**I heard talking, and I pushed Supreme Kai to the wall. Dende and Mr. Po-Po passed us, didn't know we were there, luckily.**

"**C'mon, this way." I whispered, and Supreme Kai nodded.**

**We traveled deeper into the Lookout, passing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber twice. I messed up, but now I knew where we were. I got to the door and paused.**

"**Supreme Kai, go get the jar. I'll wait here as a lookout."**

"**Right."**

**He went through the doorway and disappeared. I waited, using my Ki to feel out for Dende and Mr. Po-Po. As long as I knew where they were we'd be safe.**

**A moment passed and Supreme Kai came out, holding the jar.**

"**Got it, let's go." He whispered. I teleported us back to Planet Plant.**

"**Once the water has spread all across Planet Plant, start on earth. I'll go help Goku."**

"**Good luck, Katie." He said.**

"**Same to you." I waved, and went to fly toward the battle site, but Supreme Kai called out first.**

"**Katie, I mean it. Stay safe." He looked right in my eyes as he said it, then he teleported.**

**I knew what he meant. Without the Council's protection, I was like any other mortal. I really didn't know what that meant, but I knew if the Council's protection was really such a big deal, death would only be the beginning of my bad luck.**

**Soon enough Bebi's massive form filled the skies of Planet Plant, and the dusty-red dot shooting at him was Goku.**

**The closer I flew, the more massive Bebi's Ki felt. I had left before I felt the depth of his power, and now that I felt it, the feeling of impending doom was making the butterflies in my stomach tango.**

**I transformed into SSJ and flew at full speed toward Bebi's tail. I drew Arina and made my way closer. I swung, but was hit hard by a massive paw.**

"**I felt your Ki, Katherine." Bebi roared, "But it was a good effort!" he turned to me, and used both hands in a double axe-punch to hit me, throwing me to the concrete, and skidding across until I hit a wall. Arina fell out of my hands during the initial hit, and as I tried to get up, I saw the blade hit the concrete and shatter.**

"**Dammit." I said as I lost consciousness.**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Katie hit the ground, and her sword shattered on the ground. Bebi stomped her way.**

"**Now, to finish this traitor…" Bebi powered up his Flame-breath and fired. Goku phased in and out, just in time to get Katie out of there. He landed near Pan and Hercule.**

"**Grandpa, is she going to be alright?"**

"**She'll be just fine. Watch over her, would ya Hercule?"**

"**Uh, sure Goku. But what are you going to do?"**

"**Good question." Goku said as he flew back toward the battle site.**


	13. Next Steps

**Chapter 13: Next Steps**

**1st P.O.V.**

**I woke up, feeling very weak and drained of energy. When I looked, I saw that I was home, not earth, but my home on Planet Plant. **

_**Well, I don't think I'm a Tuffle, so Goku must have one. But I missed it!**_

**I got up shakily and started to walk, but fell to my knees after just a few steps. The floor under my knees could have been stone as the pain raced up my legs and back.**

"**I lost more energy than I though." I said to myself.**

"**Yeah, you did." I looked up and saw Codie, completely Sayjin, standing in the doorway, looking very much like his grandpa Vegeta when he crossed his arms like that.**

"**Hey you, what'd I miss?" I asked, trying to get back to my feet. He came over and helped me up, and got me into a chair.**

"**Good news and bad news. The good news, Goku won. He defeated Bebi in Oozaru form, and Bebi retreated from grandpa's body to a ship to escape. Goku used the Kamehameha Wave and blasted Bebi into the Sun." he explained.**

"**Then why are we still on Planet Plant?"**

"**The bad news, since the Black-star Dragonballs were used so soon after recovery, the time didn't change. We only have about… 2 weeks to evacuate earth now."**

"**Shit. How long have I been out?"**

"**A day." Codie helped me to my feet, "Mom, dad had to tell the others about… my real father. They saw me as Nymph." He told me.**

"**How'd that go?"**

"**They're confused, some of them are worried, some are mad. Grandpa took it well, and so did Goku, but some of the others weren't so willing to accept who I am." he looked at the floor as he talked. He was upset, very upset, "When you told me about Cell, I was happy, at peace I guess you could say. I thought I knew who I was."**

"**You sound just like me." I said, smiling, "Before you were born, I went on a journey to discover myself, and along the way I located the Dragonballs. I rescued a wolf pack, made friends with a Sea-monster, and was bitten by a rattlesnake. But along the way I learned this: I'm exactly who I am. I'm a Sayjin in heart and body, but part of me is also human… like your cousin Goku. You are my son, and Mirai is your father, but so is Cell. Be happy that you have a family, because growing up I really didn't have a family. Well, I'll take that back, I had people who loved me, but I didn't have my birth parents. My real parents died along with Planet Vegeta. I thought I was alone growing up here, but I had Goku, and Vegeta, and especially Mirai, and Cell."**

"**I really would have liked to met Cell."**

"**You'd think you're looking at him when you transform." I said.**

"**I noticed. The first time I changed I was terrified. I didn't know what was happening, so I kept it a secret. The second time, when you saw me, I sort of grasped what was happening. Insects transform when they mature, and since most of father- Cell's makeup was like a dragonfly, it would sort of make sense that a son of his would change when mature."**

"**You've been doing research, haven't you?" I asked.**

"**Wouldn't you, if you were becoming something and couldn't control it?" he asked, angry a little. I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.**

"**Yeah, I did. When I learned about the Angel power, you couldn't keep me out of the library except to train. I was scared of my transformation, too. But I did learn something from that as well."**

"**And what was that?" he asked.**

"**I shouldn't fear what I am. If you're changing, go with it. Control it. You have, haven't you?"**

"**Kinda. I can transform at will, but sometimes it just happens. When I sensed you fighting against Bebi, I transformed on the spot, not even trying to. Its like Nymph has a mind of its own."**

_**I wonder if maybe something of Cell did that, to protect me. Probably not, most likely it was an adrenaline rush when Codie sensed I was in danger. Cell is gone, I can't change that now.**_

"**Well, lead me to the others. I wanna clear this up and help evacuate earth."**

"**But mom, your Ki is low, how are you going to help?"**

"**I'm strong enough to teleport a good amount of times yet." I said. I got up and headed downstairs. I knew this confrontation would be scarier than facing Roxx all over again.**

**As we were going down the hall, Mirai came out of one of the rooms. When he saw us he paused in the doorway.**

"**Hi." I said, giving him a smile.**

"**Hi. Uh, sorry about, I mean I-"**

"**I know." I said, smiling again, "Loves means not having to say you're sorry. I'm just happy I didn't have to hurt you."**

"**And what makes you think you would have hurt me?" Mirai asked with a playful smile.**

"**You guys aren't gonna do something mushy are you?" Codie asked, making a disgusted face.**

"**Maybe later." Mirai said, "Good luck with that bunch." Mirai said, jabbing his thumb toward the sitting room.**

"**Thanks." Codie and I said.**

**Vegeta, Kanji, Andy, Gohan, and Pan were all downstairs. Bulma was most likely directing people into shuttlecraft, and Goku was probably teleporting people from earth. Codie followed close behind, just as nervous as I was. I had no idea how they'd react.**

"**How are you, Katrin?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Fine. And you?" **

"**Better now that Bebi is gone."**

"**Aren't we all?" I gave a small smile, but nothing changed in the atmosphere, "I guess I have some explaining to do." I said, looking at Codie first, then to everyone else.**

"**Yes, I believe you _do_ have something to explain." Gohan said in a hard voice, looking right at Codie.**

"**Right, here's what happened. Codie is technically Cell, reborn into a Sayjin. When Cell's soul was destroyed, he left me two gifts, remember?" Gohan nodded, but kept staring at Codie, "Well, Codie was the second gift. Mirai and I decided not to tell anyone after I found out because we were afraid you'd treat him differently. Like you are now, Gohan."**

"**He's Cell, so of course I'd treat him like the monster he is." Gohan said, taking an offensive step toward us. I stepped in front of Codie. Anxiety was flowing off Codie's aura in waves, and if an adrenaline rush made him change before, it could now. And in this situation, we didn't need that.**

"**My son is no monster. You helped me train him, Gohan, you should know that. And if we all went by that, then why haven't you killed Trunks or Mirai? Or Bora? Or Kanji and Andy?" I asked.**

"**That's different-"**

"**How is it different, Gohan? Aren't they Vegeta's kids and grandkids? Wasn't Vegeta evil once? By your logic, that would make them just as bad as Vegeta use to be. Guilt by association isn't logical, and for a scholar you sure are showing a lack of logic." I snapped at Gohan.**

"**She's right, Papa. If you act by that, then Bebi was right all along, wasn't he?" Pan said.**

"**But Cell-"**

"**No Gohan, Cell was good at the end. You know he was. He sacrificed his soul to save me, and he helped me stop Drazark. Cell was originally programmed to be evil, but he never made a move to hurt any of us after he died, even when he was brought back to earth." I snapped. I was furious, almost shaking with anger.**

_**How could Gohan still hold so much anger for Cell?**_

"…**You're right, Katie." Gohan said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his temple, "I'm sorry, Codie. But you have to remember how evil he was. And I really do see it now, how evil Cell _use_ to be. I remember that last day… your brother and sister attacked Cell, tickling him into submission." Gohan smiled, remembering. I gave a small smile too, trying to visualize that at least his last days weren't alone in HFIL, "He commented on the fact that your mom wouldn't forgive him, he would have probably attack the kids."**

_**Oh Cell… did you love me, was that it? Why couldn't I see it? You loved me, you weren't just obsessed with me. Why'd you go, you idiot? Why didn't you let me spend one more day with you?**_

"**Mom told me all about him. He killed your dad and my dad. But hatred isn't going to stop me from being what I am. I am Cell, and that's all that can be said about it."**

"**I'm still confused on how." Pan said.**

"**I'm still unsure myself. All I know is, I still love him, and Mirai still loves him. I hope everyone can overlook this and still remember that he is my son as much as he is Cell."**

"**Right. We better get back to work, put this behind us hopefully. Bebi wasn't right, and neither was I a moment ago. I hope you can forgive me."**

"**I think that can be arranged." Codie said.**

_**Codie's more refined than Cell was, anyway. They aren't the same person, that's why I miss Cell still. But it doesn't hurt so much as long as I have Codie.**_


	14. Piccolo's Goodbye

**Chapter 14: Piccolo's Goodbye**

**Its crunch time. Earth is due to blow anytime now. Goku and I are teleporting all over the place trying to find anyone left. And of course, the others filled me in on the fight. I wished I had gotten to see it.**

**A couple of times Goku and I bumped heads, either appearing at the same place to rescue someone or passing by in the Void. We aren't very organized with all this rushing, but it's the best we can do.**

**First we landed on top of each other in downtown North City, and I mean on top of each other, in a pile.**

**The second time we knocked our heads together, coming out of the Void at the exact same time. We were lucky we didn't fuse into some horrible mutant, like in _The Fly_. But besides those few times we did okay.**

**I stopped for a quick breather, and sensed out any Ki left on earth. I found Goku easily, and then I felt a small child, most likely a boy, and a puppy of some kind, and last Piccolo.**

"**Piccolo! How could we pass him up? He's… near the boy, good."**

**I teleported to the location, and Goku appeared out of the Void in front of me.**

"**Hey, guess who!" Goku said, laughing.**

**I looked, and saw Piccolo holding the boy and the dog.**

"**Just who I wanted to see." He greeted.**

"**Hey Piccolo, long time no see." Goku said.**

**Then the planet started to shake, and a near-by mountaintop blew off, spewing hot lava everywhere. The boy was crying, and the puppy howled, making Piccolo wince due to his sensitive ears.**

"**What are you waiting for, lets go!" I snapped.**

"**Right, luckily I have enough Ki for one more jump." Goku said.**

"**So do I. Would you like to do the honors, Goku?" I asked.**

**Piccolo put the little boy down, and Goku held his hand and the dog. Piccolo put his hand on Goku's shoulder, and I placed my hand on Piccolo's shoulder.**

"**Alright, here we go!" Goku, the boy, and the dog disappeared. Piccolo and I were still on earth. Piccolo moved out of my grasp as well.**

"**Piccolo? What are you doing?" I asked, looking around. Earth was about to go anytime now.**

"**You're better at explaining this kind of thing. I need you to tell the other's why I'm doing this." he said.**

"**Doing what? Piccolo!"**

"**If I stay on earth when she blows up, I'll die too, and then the Black-star Dragonballs can never be used again. I can't make mental contact with anyone on Planet Plant right now because of the earth's spirit, so I need you to deliver a message for me."**

"**Piccolo, you can't! Come on, we'll go now." I tried to grab his arm, but he pulled away.**

"**It's for the good of everyone, Katie." He stated.**

"**But Piccolo…"**

"**Its for the good of everyone, Katie." He repeated.**

"**It isn't good for me and Gohan, and your other friends."**

"**Tell Gohan it was-" **

"**I won't tell him anything! We're going to Planet Plant right now!"**

"**Katie! Please, I have to do this! This isn't easy for me, believe me. I'd love to go back with you and see all the kids grow and have kids of their own… but I can't. I saw it when the Sayjins were coming, and I see it now. It has to be this way." **

"**Piccolo…"**

"**Tell Gohan it was an honor raising him and teaching him when Goku was gone, and I'll… miss him. You were a great student, too. You're also good at your wording, which is why you're such a great writer. I've read all of your New Destiny book series. You 2 were the first ones to call me 'friend'."**

"**If you stay, so do I. I can't let you die alone."**

"**You can't bluff me, Katie. You have a family, a husband and three kids, and the others. Who do I have? Gohan… you… and maybe Goten. That's it."**

"**But Piccolo-"**

"**Dammit, go before it's too late! I have to do this! Or perhaps you can live with the guilt of another planet blowing up because they didn't know about the Black-star Dragonballs' after effect? I can't, and I won't. As long as I'm dead, they're all safe." Piccolo turned from me. I walked around and faced him.**

"**Fine. I'll let you go through with this. And we won't bring you back." I hugged him, and at first he was reluctant to hug back. But he did, "You were a great mentor and father figure for me over the years. I'll write about this in great detail. Goodbye, Piccolo-san. And Piccolo, I… I love you."**

"**Your armor. I was in your armor? I…" he shrugged, "The same to you and Gohan."**

**I stepped back and teleported to Goku on the near-by shuttlecraft.**

"**Katie, I thought I lost you. Where's Piccolo?" Goku asked.**

**I stayed silent, going to one of the windows to watch the earth. We'd wish earth back, and everyone from Planet Plant to earth, and then Goku could use a Kamehameha to blow away Planet Plant for environmental sake. **

**Goku walked next to me, more forceful this time.**

"**Katie, where is Piccolo?"**

"**He stayed behind." I said, my voice barely above a whisper as I tried not to cry.**

"**Piccolo!" Goku cried out, staring at earth as she exploded. I cried then, not a lot, but enough. "How could you let him! Katie, why!" Goku was crying, just like the little boy he was now. I knelt down so I was eye level with him.**

"**He said as long as he was dead, the Black-star Dragonballs couldn't be used again." I grabbed hold of Goku, and we hugged, looking like a mother/son or little brother/big sister pair.**

"**Gohan's going to hate you and Piccolo for this." Goku said.**

"**I know."**

**When the shuttlecraft landed, Gohan came running up to greet us. His happy expression made this all feel worse.**

"**Hey guys! Great job! Hey, where's Piccolo?"**

**Goku stayed silent, and I looked at him for support. He shook his head and walked away. Gohan noticed.**

"**Katie?"**

"**Gohan, I'm sorry… he stayed behind. He wanted to tell you himself, but he couldn't contact you with earth's aura all messed up."**

"**No, Piccolo… he didn't-"**

"**The Black-star Dragonballs won't be used again because of his sacrifice. That's why he remained behind."**

"**How could you let him do it?" Gohan growled.**

"**He wouldn't let me. Besides, he would have wanted it this way. He helped everyone with his death, the only time he ever could make a sacrifice and mean it. It was his choice."**

"**You should have forced him, you've got more power-"**

"**Dammit, Gohan! Don't you think this hurts me as well? Piccolo was a mentor to me, too. You're not the only one who's going to miss him."**

**Gohan and I stood silent, and finally the tears came, for both of us. We hugged, tight and long, mourning the Namekian from Earth.**

**He was a warrior, a protector, and a guardian. He saved earth many times, and he helped me become who I am today. Goku may not have ever been as strong as he is now if Piccolo never rivaled him. Gohan and I both had a connection with Piccolo like no one else did, and we'll miss him a lot. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of him now that he's gone. Thinking back, I wished I had been with him more. He still could have taught me a lot of good things. Even angels have their guardians, and one of mine was a Namekian from earth named Piccolo.**

**AS22: so, am I evil? I am… (sniff) but it had to be… **

**Piccolo: what, you think I'll never appear again? Katie can-**

**AS22: shut up you stupid Namekian!**

**Piccolo: a second ago you were crying…**


	15. Old Enemies Return

**AS22: I'm back! Here's the next 5 chapters!**

**Chapter 15: Old Enemies Return**

**Thank Kami for the Dragonballs. We were back on earth, Planet Plant was gone, and peace had come again.**

**And Gohan and I still missed Piccolo. In fact, everyone that knew him missed him. Even the non-emotional Sayjin prince missed earth's Namekian, I could tell, though he didn't show it.**

**For the first time Codie and I sparred at full power. He was in his Nymph transformation, and I was SSJ3, in the new and improved Gravity Room.**

**Nymph was strong, really strong, even against me. I wondered how he'd pair with SSJ4, but our fight wasn't long lived. Bulma came on the screen, looking and acting frantic.**

"**Katie, Codie, we have a situation, get out here now." Then the screen went blank, and Codie and I were left scratching our heads. We reverted to our normal forms and headed inside.**

"**Bulma, why did you-" but Codie interrupted me, answering my incomplete question.**

"**Trunks! What happened?"**

**I looked, and saw Trunks on the couch, beaten and bloody. He looked like he just came out of a meat grinder. Mirai was right next to him.**

"**It was… 17. He was crazy… came out of nowhere." Trunks said. He sounded as bad as he looked.**

"**No, 17? But, why…" I thought aloud.**

"**What could have brought this on? He's been so nice…" Bora said.**

"**I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I said, starting outside.**

"**Mom, wait-"**

"**Codie, I can take 17 if I have to. You stay here, I'll be careful."**

"**I was gonna say take this. It was suppose to be a surprise, but…" Codie took out a new, shiny Japanese sword, looking as good as Arina.**

"**We took the remains of your old sword and crafted you a new one. Its called Shikara, the Sayjin word for hope." Mirai explained.**

**I took it, and swung it around in form. It was a good sword.**

"**This is great, and I'm sure it'll help if I need it." I smiled at Codie and Mirai, then took to the air.**

**I started to fly toward 17's hangouts, trying to find him, but I couldn't find him at any of his usual places.**

**Then I felt energy, a strange and powerful energy. Very dark and evil, too. It wasn't 17, it was HFIL. I've been there enough to know.**

"**Now what?" I looked, and saw a hole in the sky. Hundreds of dots were flying out of it. "Oh Kami dammit!"**

**Those dots were souls. Every warrior sent to HFIL was coming out, and most of them were enemies of mine.**

_**Everyone we ever fought is going to be out and looking for revenge. Everyone… including Bebi, Roxx, and Drazark!**_

**I flew at full speed toward the hole. I was going to be the first on the scene this time, and I thanked the Kais for my sword. I'd need it.**

"**_Guys, we have a bigger problem than 17 going nuts._" I said to the other whom knew about 17, then I redirected my message for all the Z Senshi, "_HFIL just opened up. I need help, everyone who can help._"**

"**_I heard you, I'm on the way._" Goku called out.**

**I sensed the others coming my way, and I sped to the hole to slow down the destruction.**

**I landed and saw only chaos. People were running, and dead people were terrorizing. I decided to leave the small guys for later and search out the strongest. They'd probably be leading.**

**And I was right.**

"**Look, its monkey girl!" I turned and saw all the Ginyu force.**

"**Oh, its you. I was looking for a villain, not a circus." I stood ready, but they didn't seem worried. Were they stronger now?**

"**But see here, we're stronger than before." Ginyu said, then they all posed. I nearly laughed at their ridiculous poses, too.**

"**You guys never change. I don't have time for this, I gotta save the world." I powered to SSJ and struck with my new sword in one swipe at them all. They vanished instantly.**

**I relaxed for a second, but then felt another strong Ki behind me.**

"**Maybe I'll be more of a challenge." He said coolly.**

"**Nice to see you again, Kooler. Where's Frieza?" Kooler was in his final, fifth form. He moved the visor away from his mouth once we made eye contact. I put Shikara back in the sheath.**

"**He's waiting for Goku, but I want to face you. You said we'd fight again, but every time you came to HFIL you came to see Cell. Then once Cell's soul was destroyed, you stayed on earth."**

"**Well, you know, raising a family is tough, and then there's saving the dimension again."**

"**We'll have our fight now, destiny led us to another fight."**

"**Screw destiny." I sneered.**

"**We will fight now!"**

"**Kooler, this is not the place!"**

"**Well then how about if I told you I know how your parents died?"**

"**They died because Frieza blew up the planet." I said, trying to think of a way to get him to go peacefully.**

"**No. They were on a mission. I killed them."**

"**What?"**

"**Frieza got your pathetic planet. In an attempt to besmirch his record, I killed Sayjins, strong ones."**

"**You bastard!"**

"**They're names were Andorra and Kanji, right? Your mother was pregnant at the time."**

"**No, Affray…"**

"**Fight me, Katie! Avenge them!"**

**I had to agree. I charged at Kooler, tears flying in the wind. I could have met my family, but Kooler took them away. My own baby brother was killed, no even born as of yet.**

**Our fists connected, causing a sonic boom. We jumped back, and as I rubbed my hand, my anger flashed in my aura. My hand went numb from the anger, a neat trick if you can keep from over doing it.**

"**You've improved, Kooler."**

"**Funny, I was going to say the same about you."**

**We started a dogfight in the air, then went back to the ground, and then to the air. I have no idea how long we had been fighting, but I was having a blast. My Sayjin blood was boiling.**

**We backed away, and Kooler took toward the left. I followed, and we ran, facing each other.**

"**Stop making time, Kooler, I thought you wanted to fight." He replied with a quick Death Beam, hitting my left shoulder.**

"**I do." he sneered.**

"**Cheap shot! Gatlik Wave!" I fired, hitting him head-on, and causing him to go through a building. The building started to collapse, and there was a young man standing under it when it started to fall. I grabbed him and got the two of us out of the way.**

"**Thanks, but I think you messed up." I looked, and he had a Red Ribbon Army logo on his jacket. I noticed the halo.**

_**Why do the bad guys get halos too?**_

"**I'm guessing you're General Blue, right?"**

"**How'd you guess?" he asked.**

"**You haven't aged a day since your death."**

"**Oh, you really think so?" he replied. He was such a pretty-boy.**

"**Hate to break it to you, but you're going back to HFIL soon anyway, so I'll make it quick." I blasted him full on, full body.**

"**Curse you!" I heard him scream as he vanished.**

"**A bit cruel, don't you think?" Kooler said, coming out of the rubble.**

"**You would know, wouldn't you? You really killed my family? Maybe I was a bit cruel just now, but he was going back soon enough anyway."**

"**I won't be so easy to send back."**

"**Hey! Katie, save us some action!" I looked up and saw Mirai, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and all my kids come flying up.**

"**Hey guys." I called.**

"**Another distraction. At this rate our fight will never get finished. Maybe I'll just kill them all right now."**

"**You do, and I'll destroy every bit of you as slow and painful as possible. Besides, with them here to help, we won't get distracted by anyone else wanting a piece of me." I replied quickly as the others landed.**

"**Hey mom, what's going on?" Andy asked.**

"**I dunno, all I do know is HFIL is open, and all our past enemies are free again."**

"**So who's that? An enemy of your's we never met?"**

"**You could call us bitter rivals, right Kooler?" I asked. He nodded, looking annoyed.**

"**Freiza's older brother is one of your rivals?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Yeah, I fought him in HFIL, and I owed him a rematch."**

"**And we were in the middle of our rematch until you filthy monkeys showed up." Kooler said.**

"**He means I can settle this, so you guys go ahead and stop some other released souls. And if anyone finds 17, tell me… Hey, where's Goku?" I just noticed he wasn't there.**

"**That's the thing, there are two 17's and they opened HFIL with their power. Goku got trapped inside." Codie (Nymph) said.**

"**And while you've been fighting Kooler, we took care of the others." Gohan said.**

"**You were having too much fun, weren't you Katrin?"**

"**No, it was revenge. If he wasn't already dead I'd claim Blood Right on him. Vegeta, Frieza didn't kill my family on Planet Vegeta, Kooler killed them before that." I said.**

"**Shut up and let's fight already!" Kooler roared.**

"**With his power, skill, and enthusiasm, we might be done by next week." I said, laughing. I turned back to Kooler.**

"**I hate to be so blunt, but we've wasted too much time on this fight." I said seriously.**

"**Then maybe you should stop playing." Kooler said.**

"**I will." I transformed to SSJ3 and we started again, but this time I didn't let my feelings for revenge or a good fight get in my way.**

"**As far as I can see, you still want to keep this fight going." Kooler said as he blocked my axe-kick.**

"**I'll have to visit sometime, but right now I have to finish this. Revenge will have to wait. Super Gatlik Wave!" my attack did it, and Kooler disappeared. I took in a deep breath, and reverted back to normal, "I should have done that from the start."**

"**Hey, never blame your instincts, Katrin. You wanted to finish him, and you did."**

"**But what about Bebi, Roxx, and Drazark?"**

"**Never saw them, and no one can sense them. Maybe they didn't get out in time."**

"**They didn't." I turned to the familiar voice, and it was 17.**

"**17!" I called.**

"**Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu didn't want them to escape." I turned, and there stood a second 17.**

"**What!"**

"**I see you are confused by our creations." This time I turned to see Dr. Gero and a blue guy with orange hair, who resembled Gero a lot.**

"**He's a Tuffle." Vegeta said, staring at Myuu. I smelled it too.**

"**Yes, I am. We designed a new 17, who will combine with the older model to become a perfect fighting machine."**

"**Gero already attempted a perfect creation, and look where we are now." I said, looking over to Codie.**

"**Yes, Cell would have been perfect if I had finished him. He would have absorbed you, Mrs. Briefs, and then reached a higher state of power. Instead I got a lovesick fool obsessed with you and not much stronger than Super Sayjin 2. I shouldn't have added your DNA to his mutation."**

"**Don't you dare talk badly about Cell in my presence. You didn't know him at all."**

"**Didn't know him? Dear girl, I created him, remember?" Gero laughed.**

"**That doesn't mean you knew him. He had a heart, and he truly was your perfect creation, Gero."**

"**A heart?" Gero laughed again, "My best creations don't have hearts."**

"**Cell did. I know it, I broke it." I responded.**

"**I wouldn't worry about a dead robot, I'd worry about your imminent future." Myuu said, "17's, fuse together to become Hell-fighter Super 17!"**


	16. Alies & Enemies

**Chapter 16: Allies and Enemies**

**The two 17's went toward one another quickly and started to power up. As they did, a light engulfed them both. I had to shield my eyes as the intensity of the light grew brighter.**

"**Gero, have you gone mad!" Vegeta cried, shielding his eyes as well. The power the two androids were giving out was incredible. It was no wonder that they were able to open HFIL.**

"**Myuu, Bebi was defeated, so don't revel in your win yet." I cried.**

"**Another filthy Sayjin for our robot-mutant to destroy. Well, well, well, did you at least have fun playing with my Bebi?"**

"**Oh yes, we all had a great time." Mirai said, stepping up to stand next to me.**

"**What's this? Cloning technology on such a pathetic little planet?" he asked himself, looking from Trunks to Mirai No Trunks.**

"**No, time travel." Trunks said. This whole time we were talking over the combination of the 17's. It was too late to stop them, but all this took mere minutes.**

**Finally the light the 17's emitted died down, and a tall figure with long black hair stood. The hair was covering his face, and as he looked up I saw a slightly different 17. He looked scrawny, but I felt the depths of his power just by looking in his cold eyes. I was scared for 17 as well as scared of him. We had become good friends over the past 14 years. It all started with blackmail, too…**

**1st P.O.V.**

**14 years ago**

**Codie had just turned two years old, and his eyes were pink. I thought for sure by now someone would have made the connection, but no one had, and for that I was glad. Cell's eyes were the same shade of pink, and usually Sayjin genes are dominant, so his eyes would naturally have been black. But this wasn't natural.**

**I had just finished paying a visit to Goku (AKA sparring session), and was flying home. In my line of view appeared the figure of a young man, an ageless man also known as 17. If he had aged, he'd probably be as old as me, but he and his sister had the misfortune of meeting a doctor by the name of Gero.**

_**What's he doing here? He usually hangs out in the urban areas, and we're way out in the forest.**_

**I stopped to see what he wanted.**

"**Hello, Katie." He asked. His tone was low.**

"**Hi 17. What are you doing out here?" I asked, already suspicious.**

"**I have a… proposition for you." he replied.**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**Yes. It has to deal with my dear little… nephew."**

"**Nephew?" _he couldn't know, could he?_**

"**You see, by certain standards, Cell and I are brothers. His son would naturally be my nephew, no matter how unnatural the birth had been."**

"**You know about Codie." I said, taking a defensive stance instinctually.**

"**Is that his name now?"**

"**If you make one move against him-"**

"**Now why would I want to harm my own nephew?" 17 asked playfully. I just looked at him a moment, trying to figure him out, but his face was set in stone, I couldn't read any emotions from him. One reason why it had been so hard to fight him back about 24 years ago.**

"**Who else have you told?" I asked in a shaky voice.**

"**No one. 18 probably felt it too, but I haven't told anyone."**

"**Felt what?"**

"**Well you see, Gero, though 18 and I hated him, was a genius. He made it so an android of his creation could sense the Ki of other androids of his creation. Even when Cell was in HFIL, I could sense him. Once his soul was destroyed, I couldn't sense him anymore, until a year ago, that is. It took me the better part of this year to locate the source. Once I found it, I decided to use it to my advantage." He explained.**

"**Blackmail. How inventive."**

"**You catch on quick." 17 smirked.**

"**Fine, what do you want?" I asked. I could probably get him anything he wanted since I'm connected to the Briefs' fortune, but I knew it wouldn't be that easy. It never is when it comes to androids.**

"**Power, like anyone else. I need help, though, to surpass my limit. I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and watching everyone else fight. Even my dear sister has surpassed me. Nothing I do has increased my power, not even one damn power level."**

"**You want me to teach you how to fight?" I asked, skeptical. He was a gifted warrior.**

"**No, I want you to help me gain power. Sayjins are great at that." he sneered, still smiling.**

"**Fine, but we keep this between us, okay? No one else finds out about Codie as long as you get results."**

"**Perfect." He smirked, "Lets say, noon tomorrow, there." He pointed at the ground. We were between West City and Goku's home, so it would stay secret at this location. But I didn't like it.**

"**No, too risky. How about the islands?"**

"**Fine, tomorrow noon. And say hi to my nephew for me." then he headed off toward West City.**

_**Great, now what? What a mess you've got yourself into, Katie. For shame.**_

**I teleported home and met with chaos. Kanji and Andy were playing tag with Trunks in the hall.**

"**Katie, help me! Get them to leave me alone!"**

"**Sorry, uncle Trunks, but you're on your own. I'm busy."**

"**No!" he cried as the monsters picked up speed.**

"**And try to take it outside!" I called after him. Once he was out of earshot I started to laugh.**

**Then I ran into another infamous Bulma vs. Vegeta fight. They were in the lab as I passed by, and this time Vegeta had, yet again, broken the gravity room.**

"**Vegeta, if you don't stop yelling at me, I'm make you sleep on the couch tonight!"**

"**No, don't do that!" I heard him hiss. I suppressed more laughter as I made my way pass them.**

**Finally I found Mirai and Codie, the two boys I wanted to see, in our home at Capsule Corp. Mirai was trying to give Codie a bath, but he was having too much fun in the water to pay attention. They were both soaking wet.**

"**Hey boys!" I greeted.**

"**Maa mam maa!" Codie called.**

"**Hey, did you and Goku have a good workout? I hope so, because I'm having a good workout right now." Mirai asked as Codie splashed him again. I smiled, seeing how happy we were. Mirai didn't care that Codie technically wasn't his son, but the son of his own murderer. He didn't care that in some twisted way this meant I had been unfaithful to him.**

"**That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I went over and shut the door.**

"**Katie, what is it?" Mirai asked as he attempted to wrap Codie in a towel. Codie's tail was flailing in the air like an angry cat, though he was giggling his head off.**

"**17 knows about his nephew." I stated.**

"**What, how?" Mirai said as he hand Codie over to me, "What happened?"**

**I started to dry off Codie as Mirai took off his shirt. I paused for a moment as I stared at Mirai's sculpted chest. Even now I act like a foolish teen with too many hormones to control. I glanced at Codie as I got back to focus.**

"**He met me on the way home. He said he could sense the Ki of Gero's other creations, all of Gero's creations could do that. He sensed Cell and found out where the Ki was coming from."**

"**Does 18 know?" Mirai asked as he went to get a dry shirt.**

"**I don't know, I was going to go ask her." I called.**

"**What's 17 want in return for the info?" Mirai asked suspiciously.**

"**He wants me to help him become stronger."**

"**You can't do that!" Mirai cried, running back into the room with a red shirt on. Codie just looked at his dad and blinked, "You know what he's capable of."**

"**If I don't he'll tell everyone. Do you want Codie to grow up like that? To grow up and have everyone loathe and fear him because of his father?" I put emphasis on the end to show that I meant Cell.**

"**No, but 17 is a monster. He killed you in the alternate future."**

"**Didn't you say I went out kamikaze?" I asked.**

"**Who do you think drove you that far? 17 killed many people in his day, and the only reason he stopped was because someone stronger came up to stop him. If he gets more power, it might start all over again."**

"**I don't think so…" I said, dressing Codie.**

"**Huh? What do you mean, you don't think so!"**

"**People can change, you know that. Look at Vegeta and Mr. Buu… and Cell. His tone sounded different. He wants power, but he didn't say anything about wanting to use it to harm. He said he was tired of sitting on the sidelines. And do you think 17 can surpass a super Sayjin 4?"**

"**Do you think he would have told you it was for evil? …But you do have a point there, Goku or Vegeta could transform into Super Sayjin 4, and then there's Dragonfly-"**

"**I don't think I can do that again. It was a one-time thing, but it was as powerful as a Super Sayjin 4, if not more so. It did beat Drazark."**

"**Well, you still have your Angel power." Mirai added.**

"**See? If 17 goes off, there are people who could easily stop him. Now, don't you look handsome." I said to Codie. He cooed and wanted down, so I put him down and he waddled over to his nearest toy pile.**

"**I still don't like it." Mirai said.**

"**I know, but I have to, for Codie."**

**Later that afternoon I went to pay a visit to Krillen, Marron, and 18. I called ahead first, as is courteous, and luckily they were glad to have me over.**

**I was amazed to see how old Krillen looked. And 18 looked as fresh as ever, just like her twin. Humans age, a fact I sometimes forget not being counted in that number anymore. Mirai and I still look like we're in our twenties, but we're in our forties. And we're considered 'middle aged Z Senshi', between the ages of the older fighters like Goku and Vegeta, and the younger ones like Gohan and Goten.**

**Krillen and I reminisced over the good ole' days and then 18, Krillen, and I reminisced over the later good ole' days. Marron was content at first to listen, but after a while she left to talk to one of her friends over the phone.**

"**Hey Krillen, do you remember how bad I was at fighting when I first got here?"**

"**Yeah, you were terrible! You couldn't even fire a Ki ball straight." Krillen said, making us both laugh.**

"**Yeah, but now look at you. Angel powers, a family, and tons of stories no one would believe." 18 said, "You tried to save me from Cell. That didn't work out too well, though, did it?" she said with a wicked, playful smile on her face.**

"**No, it didn't." 18 just reminded me of why I was here. I was having fun remembering our past experiences, but I had to get 18 alone for a few minutes.**

"**Katie?" Krillen looked me in the eyes.**

"**Huh? Oh, I was just thinking about Cell, that's all."**

"**Way to go, 18!" Krillen said, being offensive toward his wife, "Next just remind her of being Majin!"**

"**I think you just did." 18 said in a monotone voice. Krillen's face, the whole thing got me laughing. Krillen and 18 joined in that laughter after a pause to let the data flow through a second time.**

**The phone rang, and Krillen leapt up.**

"**I'll get it, you two just keep on jabbering for a moment." Krillen left the room, and once he got talking I decided to start with 18, "Hey Yamcha, what's happening, Mr. Baseball Executive?"**

"**They'll be on the phone a while. Krillen says Marron's bad about her phone, but where do you suppose she got it from?" 18 and I laugh at that.**

"**18, we gotta get serious for a moment."**

"**Oh boy, what now?" she asked sarcastically.**

"**I know, serious is never good around here. Have you been sensing Cell? At all?" I asked, hopefully not hinting at too much.**

"**Oh, that. Yes, I have. Do you know where it's coming from? Cell still gives me the chills." She said, crossing her arms.**

"**Yes, I know where it's coming from. And so does 17, that's why I came over, not just to talk about the past." I stated.**

"**So where is it coming from?"**

"**My son, Codie."**

"**Nani?"**

"**When Cell's soul was destroyed, it was implanted in me, I guess. I think Cell did it on purpose, but I'm not sure how it happened, only that it did. Codie is Cell's reincarnation."**

"**And 17 knows too?" she asked.**

"**He came to me. He found out, and now I have to help him gain power, or he'll blab it to everyone. I just wanted to know where you stand on the situation."**

"**17 isn't going to use any new power for evil. He's changed, Katie, believe me."**

"**I do believe that. He said he wanted to be able to fight, not just stand aside and watch. He was upset because you've surpassed him."**

"**I won't tell anyone about Codie, but what do you plan to do?"**

"**Train 17. That's all I can do." I sighed.**

"**He's stubborn, I'll tell you that." she sighed now.**

"**You miss him, don't you?"**

"**Yeah, he never comes around to visit, and I can never find him. I bet he wouldn't have known Krillen and I had a daughter until the party 2 years ago."**

"**I better go. Tell Krillen bye for me." I said, standing up.**

"**Yeah, and hey, 17 likes to use his Power Blitz a lot."**

"**Thanks."**

**I headed home and got to bed in normal fashion, like everything was normal. I knew that the next day would definitely not be a normal day.**


	17. Training 17 P1

**Chapter 17: Training 17**

**Part 1**

**I got to the islands area and found 17 already there waiting for me. I landed and walked up to him. We were both dressed as usual, me in my orange Gi, and 17 in his usual attire.**

"**You're early." He said.**

"**So are you." I replied, "So, exactly how strong would you like to become?"**

"**At least equal to Super Sayjin two." He replied.**

_**Less than I thought he'd want, but I'm not complaining.**_

**I looked around our surroundings and saw it was a great place for training. At closer examination I found a hole in one of the walls that was about my size. This was the same island I had fought Cell on, the first place I used my SSJ abilities for combat, not practice. The place where fate changed my life.**

"**I would like to get started sometime this year, if you don't mind." 17 said, bringing me back to the present.**

"**Right, then here are the rules."**

"**Rules?" he asked.**

"**If you want me to help you, then there are rules you must abide by, got it?" I snapped, "First, as long as you get your results, you won't tell anyone about Codie, as we agreed. And believe me, you'll get results with me as your teacher. Next, you won't tell anyone about the training, either. If I tell you to do something related to training, trust that I know what I'm talking about. When we spar, we go all out, no holding back, as though it were a real fight, but if I say stop, stop. I won't use my Angel Powers if you're thinking about that, only the power I need to train you."**

"**What else? Do you want me to call you sensei?" He asked sarcastically.**

"**Since you brought it up, then yes." his reaction was less than favorable, "Got it?"**

"**Yes, _sensei_." He sneered.**

"**Good, then I thought we'd start off our training today with a spar, to see where you are."**

"**Fine, then lets get started." 17 said, looking satisfied finally.**

**I powered up to SSJ, knowing from past experience that he was that far at least, and we charged.**

**17 and I connected fists with fists, and in doing so a boom echoed off our hit as we jumped back and began again. My knuckles were red, and the skin cracked a little, but no damage otherwise.**

**We charged again, and this time we didn't do the same thing. He brought his leg up and attempted an axe-kick mid-air, but I blocked and pushed him back. He started to throw a volley of energy blasts at me, and all I could do was block.**

_**What's up with him? He's better than this, I know he is. Why isn't he going at me full on?**_

**I deflected one blast and started dodging the attacks as I made my way closer to him. I got up to his face, and he stopped attacking, shocked.**

"**Come on, 17, you're better than this!" I kicked and used his chest to flip backwards, knocking him down and getting some distance. He got up furious.**

"**Power Blitz!" he shot the attack at me. I easily held it back with the back of my arm, and I pushed it back slowly.**

**He's stronger than this, why isn't he going at full power?**

**I threw his blast back behind me and took a moment to breathe. He lowered his arms, defeated.**

"**17?"**

"**I'm at full power and I can't even make a hit on you." in saying this I felt his power drop. He was powering down.**

"**Come on, we've only started, 17."**

"**Its no fucking use!" he snapped, staring right at me, "You damn Sayjins are lucky in your fighting abilities. You were born to do this, but what about humans? Even cyborgs like 18 and I are no comparison in power compared to your kind. It was only by chance that 18 and I were ever a match for you."**

**I powered down and walked over to him. He was angry, and his knuckles were white.**

"**It wasn't by chance, 17, it was power you had then."**

"**Yeah, and then Cell-"**

"**If Cell didn't come, you and your sister would have taken over the world." I said.**

"**What?"**

"**I probably shouldn't have said that, but since all of that is technically the past now, I guess it couldn't hurt to continue." I thought back to the world I had seen on the show, where Goku had died and I was left, "Mirai told me about his time, our Alternate Future. Goku died of the heart virus before Gero activated you. When you two were activated, you killed Vegeta, Tien, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Choazu quickly. Only Mirai, Gohan, and I remained alive. Killing Piccolo made Gohan transform, and killing Vegeta made me transform, but it still wasn't enough. The three of us fought you and your sister for 16 years, but we never made any progress. Finally you got bored with us, and you killed Gohan. I fought on, but you and 18 drove me to go kamikaze. It didn't work, unfortunately, and then Mirai transformed, but that still wasn't enough. That's why Mirai came to the past." As I explained all this, 17's expression went from extreme fury to calm astonishment.**

"**So, we really did all that? Goku and your husband were enough to stop us, but what about Cell?"**

"**I'm still confused on how he got here. Krillen and Mirai had destroyed an embryo in Gero's mountain base, but apparently Cell was in Gero's West City lab. When he matured, Mirai had already come back from the past and destroyed you and 18 in the future. History is written one day at a time, so his time hadn't changed yet. Cell hijacked the time machine and came here."**

"**A fluke in the time-space continuum?" 17 asked.**

"**Just like me." I said with a smirk.**

"**I see, so then why was Cell able to absorb me and 18 if we were that much stronger than him, as you say."**

"**He absorbed the Ki of hundreds of people first. Look, can we stop talking about Cell?"**

"**Huh? …Sure." He said, realizing the raw nerve he had been poking, "I don't want to talk about that freak anyway." he continued, covering his tracks.**

_**It doesn't matter who people feel about Cell, I loved him. What does matter is how they'll treat Codie is 17 tells…**_

**I flopped down onto the beach/grass and stared at the sky. 17 just watched me in skepticism.**

"**I think I know what your problem is." I said.**

"**What's that?"**

"**You care too much about power."**

"**What?" he asked in anger.**

"**It's not always bad, it helps Sayjins sometimes, but in humans, even cyborgs, it's different."**

"**I am not obsessed with power." 17 snapped.**

"**If you weren't, then why did you ask me to train you?" he didn't respond to that, "When a person is obsessed with power, their work falters. I should know, I've been there."**

"**During the Buu era?" he asked.**

"**Not just when I became Majin, but yeah, I was. I wanted power, and Babi-Dee was able to feed that to my dark-side. A wise man once said: fear leads to anger, anger leads to hatred, and hatred leads to the dark-side."**

"**And who was it?" 17 asked.**

"**Never mind who, it was true nonetheless. You need to take your mind off the power so much, think of other things. Do other things. You also exhaust you power too quickly, and you can't build up any stamina that way."**

"**So what do you suggest, sensei?" that time he sounded like he meant it. I sat up to face him.**

"**Have fun."**

"**What?"**

"**Fun, F-U-N. Don't worry so much about winning. I also think you need to connect to your human side more so than you robotic side."**

"**And what do you mean by that?" he asked.**

"**Come here, sit by me." I patted the ground in front of me, but he didn't move, "I won't bite, I promise."**

**He came over and sat in front of me.**

"**Now what?"**

"**Have some patience, 17. You're so serious. Now, make a Ki ball."**

"**What?"**

"**You heard me, make a Ki ball." I repeated. He started making one, quick and easy. He held it out like no big deal. I smacked his hand away, and he dropped the Ki.**

"**Hey! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his hand.**

"**You made a Ki ball from here-" I patted the top of his head, "-Not here." I put my hand on his chest.**

"**What's the difference?"**

"**A lot. If you don't connect to your body, then you'll always fail as a warrior."**

"**Whatever-"**

"**Don't whatever me, I know what I'm talking about. I have a story for you."**

"**Oh great-"**

"**When I was on Namek, I fought a warrior called Captain Ginyu. His special ability was body swapping. He switched bodies with Goku, who was much stronger. Ginyu tried to fight Gohan, Vegeta, Krillen, and me, but he couldn't, and that was because he didn't have union with his new body. In truth, Krillen was much stronger than Ginyu while he was in Goku's body."**

"**Really?" 17 seemed impressed.**

"**Yes, now try again, using your chakras, not you mechanical parts."**

"**I… don't think I know how." He replied.**

**I spent the rest of that afternoon teaching him how to make a Ki ball, and in reminiscence it was kind of funny, teaching such a powerful warrior how to make Ki balls.**


	18. Training 17 P2

**Chapter 18: Training 17**

**Part 2**

**I came back the next day, same time, same place, same training clothes, to train 17 some more.**

"**What today, sensei? Circle time to talk about our feelings?"**

"**17, if you don't like it I could easily kill you right now and be through with my problem! I'm being nice and giving you what you want. By this time next week, you'll have your results if you just do what I say."**

"**Right, whatever you say, sensei."**

"**Damn right, whatever I say!" I snapped back. Then suddenly I saw a large shadow on the ground, and 17 looked up in surprise.**

"**Duck!" he called, and I turned in time to be lifted off the ground by a large Pterodon. It called out in a screech as it lifted me into the air. Its talons were digging into my arms, and all I could do was dangle, kicking my feet.**

"**Hey, I'm not lunch! Let me go! 17, help me!" I called.**

"**Why? You can take it!" he called back, laughing.**

"**I don't want to hurt it! Get up here!" I screamed back, kicking the air harder. The Pterodon wouldn't let go, and the island started to get further away.**

"**17!" I snapped again, but to no avail, "That bastard! You let me go right now! I don't want to hurt you! I probably taste gamy anyway! I'm too tough and old for you to eat!"**

**I couldn't move my arms at all, and if I wanted loose I'd have to power up, and then I might hurt the Pterodon.**

"**Damn you! You're lucky I watch the news! If you weren't an endangered species I'd blast you!"**

**Suddenly the sky got really bright, and I had to close my eyes.**

"**Solar Flare!" I heard 17 call out. The Pterodon cried out in pain and fear, and dropped me. I opened my eyes as I fell, but 17 grabbed my arm.**

"**Well, I believe I just rescued you. I also believe some thanks are in order." He said as I started to float. He let go of my arm as he felt me hover on my own. I saw the Pterodon flying away.**

"**I believe they are. Thank you, 17. You just completed part of your training as well."**

"**Say what?" he asked.**

"**Not that this was intended, mind you, but it worked out just the same. You used other means than force to defeat an enemy. And you did it to help me, not for power or to win."**

"**I did, didn't I?" he asked.**

**Our training went smoothly like that for the remainder of the week. He was improving, and we were having actual fun. He lightened up, both in attitude and in ability.**

"**It's been a week, Katie. You said I'd have results by now."**

"**Yep, and you will. Ready?"**

"**That's a stupid question." He said. He started to power up to his max, and I went to SSJ so we could judge by our last spar eight days ago.**

**He charged at me, and I blocked his fury of punches. He was starting too hard.**

**He backed off and started rushing again, over and over, in a rush that was so fast I couldn't keep up with him. He landed some hits, and some good hits, too. I was like a rag doll for a moment.**

**He backed away and fired a Power Blitz, and I countered with a Gatlik Wave. We pushed, and came to a stalemate. Going on the offensive, I teleported away from the blasts and went behind him, hitting him at the back of the knees, making him fall. He jumped back up and swung his legs around and kicked my feet out from under me, knocking me onto my back.**

**He put his foot on my chest to hold me down, and for a moment I was scared that I had made a mistake. He was more powerful now, and the price would be my life.**

**He brought his fist back and started to thrust it downward. I closed my eyes and waited for the hit. He had me totally defenseless, I couldn't do anything.**

_**Am I really going to die? Is my first and only student going to kill me? He wouldn't, would he? I thought he changed.**_

**I waited, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes cautiously, and his hand was right in front of my face. He flicked my nose and moved his foot. He stuck his hand out for me to take, and he helped me up. I powered down.**

"**I guess all your mushy tactics really worked." He said, "Maybe there's something to this after all."**

"**I told you you'd get your results. You're already much stronger, maybe at Ultra Super Sayjin level. You really had me worried there."**

"**What, that? Do you really think I'd kill my nephew's mother?"**

"**Well…"**

"**No, I've changed, remember?"**

"**Yeah, you really have, 17." I said.**

"**So, what's next, sensei?" he asked.**

"**Why don't you go see your sister? You could come see Codie, too."**

"**You really think that runt- I mean Mirai would let me get within a ten-foot radius of your kid?"**

"**Sure, why not? Mirai trusts me, even if he doesn't trust you." I said.**

"**Yeah, okay. I think I might like that." 17 replied. I placed my hand on 17's shoulder and teleported us home so he could meet Codie.**

**Mirai wasn't home, but Bulma was watching Codie. Vegeta had Kanji and was training him in the gravity room, trying to get him SSJ. Andy was watching them.**

"**Hey Bulma." I said. Bulma turned to greet me.**

"**Hey! Oh, I didn't know you brought someone with you. Hello, 17."**

"**Hello, Mrs. Briefs." He replied politely.**

"**Mam ma maa!" Codie called.**

"**17 and I have some things to talk about." I said as Bulma handed Codie over to me.**

"**Okay, well, I have to go fix something anyway." Bulma said as she left. Everyone's still kind of on-edge about 17.**

"**So that's the brat all this trouble has been over?" 17 asked, looking at Codie. Codie looked back, imitating 17. When 17 noticed this, he made a face, and Codie did his best to copy it. I started to laugh, and 17 turned red.**

"**Codie, this is your uncle 17. In a minute we'll go see your aunt 18."**

"**All of us?" 17 asked.**

"**I think Krillen would feel better if I was there, yeah. No offense, but-"**

"**I know." 17 continued to look at Codie.**

"**He has Cell's eyes, doesn't he? You'd think by now someone would have said something about that, but I guess that's where Mirai comes in handy." I said with a laugh, "Because of his human genes, Kanji and Andy have some differences in their eye and hair color, too."**

"**But you told me Sayjin genes are dominant." 17 said.**

"**Normally they are, but not in the case of the Briefs line. Do you… want to hold him?" I asked.**

"**What? No, I shouldn't, I mean-"**

"**Come on, 17! I gotta get him ready for a trip anyway, and he's not heavy." I handed Codie to him, and 17 imitated the way I was holding him, "See, you got it. Keep an eye on him while I call Krillen."**

**I didn't go far, but it wasn't like I didn't trust 17. I didn't think he'd do anything on purpose to Codie, but this was his first experience with a kid.**

**I called Krillen, and though he was a little worried about 17, he said we could come over. I heard 18 call out, saying she wanted to see Codie, not to mention her twin.**

**I got a bag ready for Codie, and for the sake of time I decided to drive us all there instead of teleporting.**

**When we got there, 17 and 18 just kind of stared at each other for a moment. To break the awkwardness, I introduced Codie.**

"**Krillen, this is Codie Allen Briefs."**

"**He's so cute!" Marron said.**

"**He sure is, he looks exactly like Vegeta, though. Too bad." Krillen said, making me laugh. 17 and 18 still hadn't said anything.**

"**We'll let them get reacquainted. Lets go get Codie a play area set up."**

"**Sure, come with me." Krillen lead Marron and me to the living room, where I sat out a blanket and some of Codie's favorite toys. He started playing and practically ignored us.**

"**He sure is a cute little fellow. His hair sort of reminds me of Goku's, though."**

"**Well, Goku and I are cousins, Krillen."**

"**I just love that pink color of his eyes!" Marron said.**

"**Yeah, that is an odd color." Krillen stared for a moment, "Kinda like-"**

"**Well, you know those Sayjin/human hybrids! You never know what color you'll get." I said, causing Krillen to laugh. **

_**That was close…**_

"**Yeah, Trunks and Mirai are proof of that." Krillen replied.**

**Codie looked up and looked at me.**

"**Da daaa da?"**

"**Daddy isn't here, Codie." I replied.**

"**Wow, he's smart, too. Recognized his dad's name." Krillen said.**

"**He might become as smart as Gohan someday." Marron said.**

"**Yeah, but Mirai and I decided long ago when we were trying to have our first baby that we wouldn't force them to be warriors or scholars. They could be whatever they want to be."**

"**That's good. Who knows, maybe one of them will inherit the Angel Power." Krillen said.**

"**I hope not." I said, thinking aloud.**

"**What?" Marron asked.**

"**Well, it's a lot of responsibility. You have to keep your power in check at all times, even when you aren't fighting. One time while I was sparring with Vegeta, he had me cornered, and instinct took over. Even though it was practice, my instincts made me transform into the Angel Sayjin of Thunder. If I wasn't in control then, I might have seriously hurt Vegeta, but I did have control, thankfully. And could you imagine a kid with that much power?"**

"**Wow, I didn't realize how much control that amount of power needed. I guess it was an adrenaline rush that made you transform?" Krillen asked.**

"**Yes, thank goodness I had practiced in all my forms previously, or I might have lost control. To tell you the truth, I was embarrassed about it. Vegeta liked it because I needed that much power to fight him."**

"**Was he Super Sayjin Four?" Krillen asked.**

"**That time he was. He wasn't mad because he realized that Angel power isn't normal. If I had been SSJ4 and stronger though, I know he would been irate."**

"**That's Vegeta for you."**

**Codie was trying to catch his tail, which was really funny and cute at the same time. Marron thought he was the best thing since sliced bread.**

"**Codie still has his tail?" Krillen asked.**

"**Yeah, but don't worry. All the children's rooms, including mine because of my tail, face away from the moonlight, or the don't have a window at all."**

"**What's bad about having a tail? It looks cute to me." Marron said. Codie caught his tail and squeezed it a little too hard, and he began to cry. I picked him up and rocked him.**

"**Now Codie, that's why you leave your tail alone. You're all better now, see?" he stopped crying.**

"**That's one thing." Krillen said, trying to explain to Marron, "A Sayjin's tail is very sensitive. If you grab it, they become helpless, except Vegeta. He had special training. Without their tails, they lose strength. And in the light of a full moon, they transform into giant apes, called Oozarues, and the only way to reverse it is to either cut off their tail or get rid of the moon."**

"**Then why does Codie still have his tail if it's that dangerous?" Marron asked.**

"**Until a Sayjin child reaches maturity, their tail can grow back. That isn't until the age of 18." I said.**

"**Sevten! Sevten!" Codie said, pointing toward the doorway. I looked up, and 17 was standing there.**

"**Katie, 18 and I want to talk to you a moment."**

"**Okay. Can you watch him a moment?" I asked Krillen.**

"**Sure we can!" Marron answered. I put Codie down, and followed 17 back into the den.**

"**Katie, what are you going to do about your son?" 18 asked when we walked in.**

"**Mirai and I decided unless something happened we'd keep this a secret. If people knew about Codie's father, he'd grow up feared and hated. As of now there isn't any indication of Cell and Codie being related."**

"**Except for his Ki." 17 said.**

"**And his eyes." 18 added.**

"**Only the three of us can sense Cell in him, and no one has made any connection with the eye color."**

"**True, but what if he becomes Cell?" 18 asked.**

"**What do you mean by that?" I asked.**

"**Gero's programming, what else?" 17 began, "Cell's traits will become more dominate over time. Eventually Codie might just turn into a carbon-copy of Cell."**

"**We'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, all I want to do is keep this secret as long as possible."**

"**Alright, secret then." 17 said. I nodded in understanding and agreement.**

**When Codie and I left that day, I left knowing that my student was trustworthy and he had become a good friend as well.**

**AS22: how was the thing with the Pterodon? Good or not? I want to know if I should add more stuff like that in the future.**

**17: I thought it was hilarious.**

**Katie: of course you did, you weren't carried off by it.**

**AS22: (clears throat) you guys, shut up!**

**Katie: But Piccolo did it…**

**AS22: that was a slip, back into character!**


	19. Codie's Transmutation

**Chapter 19: Codie's Transmutation**

**Super 17 moved the hair out of his face, and looked at all of us. I didn't see any trace of my friend in his face, but that didn't mean he was gone.**

"**17?" I asked, stepping closer.**

"**Mom-" Codie put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**Katie, and my dear nephew. How have you been, Codie? My, you do look a lot like you father." His voice was colder than it had ever been.**

**Gero looked at Codie and me, and grinned.**

"**No wonder you are so touchy about Android 21!" he began to laugh.**

"**No one laughs at my family, or my heritage!" Codie went at Gero and blasted his through the chest, killing him.**

"**Saves me the trouble of doing it." Super 17 said.**

"**17, please, if you're in there, don't make us fight you."**

"**Why? All I've ever wanted is power, you know that. Now I have it, so why shouldn't I use it?"**

"**Don't you remember anything that I taught you?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, plenty!" he fired a blast as us, and everyone was lucky enough to dodge it. A black, charred hole formed on the ground where the blast had hit.**

"**I taught you that winning isn't everything, and that power isn't everything. But I guess you didn't learn that as well as I'd hoped you did." I said to 17, staring at him with what I hoped was a dark and cold face.**

"**Alright, playtime is over, 17!" Trunks transformed and went after 17. The rest of us followed, and none of it was any good.**

**Vegeta and I combined attacks.**

"**Super Gatlik Wave!"**

"**Big Bang Attack!" But it wasn't any use. The attacks hit, but there was no damaged aside from 17's hair getting ruffled.**

"**What the hell?" Vegeta cried.**

**Gohan and Goten used the Kamehameha Wave, but still no use. It had no effect.**

_**17 seems to be getting stronger…**_

"**Nothing we're doing is working!" Goten said.**

**Then Mirai and Trunks used combined Buster Cannons, yet again no result. Nothing we did, no attacks we preformed seemed to work.**

**Codie, Kanji, and Andy all worked together and used Alpha Volleys, but 17 seemed to like the attacks.**

_**What's going on? We should be doing some sort of damage, but we're getting no where.**_

"**If Ki won't work, then we'll go with another strategy." I charged at 17 and punched him as hard as I could in the stomach, only to get a similar hit to the gut. I hit the ground, knocked out of SSJ form. I got up shakily and powered all the way to SSJ3, flying at 17 to attack once more.**

**Codie was using Kamehameha Waves and Gatlik Guns, Tri-beam Cannons and Wolf Fang Fists, Destructo Disks, Super Dragon Fists, Special Beam Cannons, and Death Beams, all the attacks Cell could do, yet to no avail.**

**17 turned to the offensive and attacked us all with one powerful Ki blast that encircled his body and moved outward, similar to an Energy Field attack. Everyone hit the ground and lost hold of their transformations. Our powers just weren't enough.**

**17 landed and walked toward us. We were all almost stacked in a pile. I still don't know who's leg was across my chest as I tried to sit up.**

"**17, stop. I'm your friend, remember? I trained you, I trusted you."**

"**Who needs friends or trust when you have power?"**

"**That's it Super 17! Show no mercy!" Myuu called. 17 was powering up a large Ki blast, pointed right at me.**

"**17, are you going to let him tell you what to do? The 17 I knew was stronger than that." I managed to get into a sitting position.**

**17 had an internal battle, and lowered his guard. If I could have attacked it would have been an opportune time.**

"**The 17 I knew had real power. He knew how to control his body and fight like a real warrior. He wouldn't let some stupid damn scientist tell him what to do."**

**He looked at me, and I thought I saw recognition in his eyes. He finished his Ki blast an aimed downward. It was pointed at the others and me. I stood to take the attack full force, to protect the others with my life if I had to so someone else could save earth.**

**17 fired the blast, and I closed my eyes, screaming. But the blast didn't hit me, it hit Myuu.**

"**I knew you were better than that." I said, smiling as I wiped some blood off my face. I fell to one knee.**

_**I reached him?**_

"**You're next." He pointed another blast at me, and I screamed in fury and stood up, SSJ3 again.**

"**17, you have to snap out of this before someone gets hurt!"**

"**Like you?" we began to fight again. He grabbed me by my hair and head-butted me, and before I could even tell if it was stars or little blue birdies flying around my head, he kneed me in the stomach. I lost hold of SSJ3 again.**

**I coughed up blood and gasped for air. He probably crushed a few ribs with that hit. I dropped to the ground, lying on my back as 17 headed toward someone else.**

_**What happened to him? I don't want to hurt him, but he isn't himself. What can I do? How can I save 17 and all of us?**_

_**What if I can't? What if no one can?**_

**I heard screams and cries of pain as I tried to get up. I couldn't move, I could barely see, and the screams were echoing in my mind like a hundred nightmares.**

**Then there was a scream that shook my core. It was a wet scream, like someone was drowning. That scream made me snap. I heard Mirai cry out in pain. It was his cry that sounded wet, like he was drowning in his own blood.**

**I shot up to my feet and saw 17 crushing Mirai's neck.**

"**No! 17, stop it!" I ran at him, punching him in the side, but it was about as effective as Hercule punching Cell. He took his free arm and slapped me away. I got back up and charged at 17, still crushing Mirai's throat. I kicked him in the head, and spun around to kick again, but he grabbed my leg and twisted hard. I heard a pop as I hit the ground; the force of that twist dislocated my leg at the knee.**

**I couldn't get up now, and I sure as HFIL couldn't fight. All I could do was watch and scream in horror as 17 continued his assault on Mirai.**

"**17, stop it! You beat him, now please, let him go!" I cried.**

"**Why? Because you told me to, _sensei_? And I'm not to question your methods?" he sneered, smiling wickedly as he squeezed tighter.**

"**You're killing him!" I cried.**

"**That's the point." 17 responded.**

**I screamed in fury, but I was unable to transform anymore, to any level.**

_**Why did I give up my damn Angel Powers so soon?**_

**In fear and fury I shot the largest blast I could at Super 17 with both hands. I was still unable to get up, but it knocked him away, finally. Mirai hit the ground with a sickening thud.**

**I crawled over to Mirai. The crawl felt like it took hours, and when I finally got to my mate, I had more cuts from crawling over broken glass and rock. I sat with my weight on my good leg and lifted Mirai into my lap. Mirai smiled at me, and reached up to me. I took his hand and held it to my face. It was sticky and covered in his own blood, but I didn't care.**

"**Mirai, you'll be okay. I'll get you to Dende, and you'll be fine. Just hold on so I can teleport us there." I whispered. Mirai just looked right in my eyes and didn't say a word.**

**His hand went limp, and it slid out of my grasp. A bloody handprint stuck to my face as his hand hit the ground. I didn't move.**

"**Mirai? No… no…" I cried, and his body faded from sight. The pain stopped for him, but it only began for me.**

"**Mirai! Don't leave me again, please!" I screamed into the sky.**

**I looked around. 17 was standing on top of a pile of rubble like he was king of the mountain. I saw Vegeta and Codie struggling to get up, and Gohan and Goten were out cold, but fine. Trunks stood on his own, but just barely. But when I looked at Kanji and Andy, I screamed again.**

"**No! Dear Kami no…!"**

**Codie looked to see what I had seen. There was a large hole through Kanji's torso, caused by his own sword that was sticking out of his chest. Andy's hair was matted to her head by thick blood, bleeding from a gash that I could see started from between her eyes and disappeared into her hair. As I sat there, crying and fearing the worse, their bodies faded to Otherworld, to be with their father. Kanji's sword hit the ground and the sound echoed through the empty city.**

**I went numb. I sat there, seeing their faces frozen with death. The sword rocked back and forth on the rubble. The blood from their injuries was still wet on the ground. That scene froze in my mind like a hellish portrait of death.**

"**No! They can't be gone!" I heard Codie scream. I looked over to him, and he transformed into his Nymph form. A light grew around him as he continued to scream. Gohan and Goten started to get up, just in time to see this new transformation.**

** A dragonfly lays its eggs near or in water, and when the larva hatch they live in the nearest water source, usually small ponds. As they mature, they reach their nymph stage, an immature dragonfly. It then goes through a metamorphosis and becomes the adult dragonfly, which is short lived… **

_**Unless that dragonfly is my son.**_

**Codie's body changed, and we could see the changes occur. His size doubled, at least, and his Sayjin/human features completely disappeared. I heard sounds coming from him that were inhuman. Bones rearranging and growing, and organs growing or disappearing. It was disgusting, but then who said bugs were pleasant?**

**Codie soon stopped and before us stood his perfect form. Yes, you guessed it, he was Cell in body completely. A carbon copy.**

"**What the…?" Vegeta, who was nearest, said in dismay.**

"**Holy shit!" Codie swore at himself. A large piece of glass nearby revealed his reflection.**

"**Katrin?" Vegeta looked over to me. He looked worried as he started in my direction.**

**I was laughing, more like a cackle, completely losing any self-control. My kids were gone, but Cell was back! Cell was back! Cell was back!**


	20. The End of Super 17

**Chapter 20: The End of Super 17**

"**Katie, snap out of it! We still need you!" Goten cried at me.**

"**Cell's here! Cell's here! He came back!" I was crying as I laughed, shocked to the bone. My mind couldn't take it, so I shut down. My kids and my mate were dead. Somehow the idea of the Dragonballs was lost to me, or it didn't matter. Somehow the idea that Cell was back got to my mind, but I knew it couldn't be.**

"**So the greatest warrior our dimension has ever known has finally cracked?" 17 said, laughing too.**

"**Katrin, snap out of it!" Vegeta hissed at me, shaking me violently.**

**I turned to Codie, who was watching me helplessly. He shook his head, not taking his eyes off me, but turned back to face Super 17. They began to fight anew, but I wasn't interested in fighting. **

**I looked at Vegeta, deeply into his eyes. I stopped laughing, and only had tears fall down my face.**

"**They're gone. My mate and my kids are gone, Vegeta. I can't get them back."**

"**You have to keep focus. Snap out of it, it'll all be all right soon, I promise. We'll use the Dragonballs, Katrin, like we always do." Vegeta said, being more compassionate than usual and bringing me into a hug.**

"**No, you don't understand, we can't use them. I can't remember… but we can't use them… something bad will happen if we do."**

"**You're tired Katrin, all you need is rest. You've fought bravely against many enemies today, but we'll get through this, just like we always do."**

**Something in Vegeta's tone made it feel right. Everything would turn out okay. Usually Goku was the one to say something encouraging, but not this time.**

_**My family is gone, but I still have Vegeta and Codie. And Goku… where is he? Why wasn't he here to stop 17?**_

_**No, don't think like that. It isn't Goku's fault, and it isn't 17's fault. The blame goes to Myuu and Gero… and to me, if my memory weren't fading on me I would have seen this coming.**_

_**But I couldn't help that…**_

**I got hold of myself once more. I had to fight, to avenge my family and protect earth. It was my duty as a member of the Z Senshi and as a person in general.**

**We needed Goku, this was Gero and Myuu's plan all along. Without Goku, Super 17 would reign supreme.**

**I tried to sense him, but I couldn't. Another flaw of teleportation, only Goku can go in and out of Otherworld, and only I can go in and out of HFIL. And with HFIL so screwed up, I couldn't find him.**

"**Are you okay now?" Vegeta asked, looking me square in the eye. I nodded, "Can you walk?"**

"**No, my knee was dislocated by 17's attack." I responded, focusing on the battle at hand. And as I have done in the past, I could grieve later.**

"**I'll fix that. This'll hurt like HFIL, but you'll be able to move and use your leg again."**

"**Okay, I can take it." I replied.**

"**I'm sure you can. I've done this before, so know that I know what I'm doing. On the count of five. 1… 2…" There was a snap, and I cried out in pain.**

"**Vegeta! You said five!" I snapped.**

"**You would have tensed up, and it would have hurt even more." He explained.**

**I rubbed my leg, and stood up. Thank the Kais Sayjins were quick healers.**

**I looked up at the fight between 17 and Codie. Codie wasn't doing as well as I hoped, but he was doing better than we, as a group, had been doing earlier.**

**Suddenly 17 stopped, and shocked, Codie stopped too. 17 looked at all of us, ragged, bleeding, covered in our own or someone else's blood, and smirked such an evil smirk that Vegeta could never have done in his evil prime.**

"**My real objective is here now, so I'll be leaving you now. Once Goku's dead, you're all done for anyway." Then 17 shot off in a sonic boom.**

**Codie landed, and he walked over to me. He looked nervous, scared, and worried all at once.**

"**Mom, are you okay?" he asked, his voice shaking.**

"**Yes, I'm alright now." I hugged him, crying, and he cried, too.**

**The others were silent a moment. We were all tired, beaten, hurt, and defeated. But we could still save Goku.**

**Trunks collapsed under his own weight, and Vegeta helped him stand. Gohan and Goten were leaning on one another, and Codie and I stared off in the distance where 17 disappeared.**

"**Now what do we do?" Gohan asked.**

"**You guys rest, I'm still able to fight." Codie said, looking straight into the distance.**

"**You're not going without me, Codie." I said.**

"**Mom, you can barely stand. I don't want you to get hurt."**

"**And I don't want you to get hurt, so either we both go or no one goes!" I snapped, "I've got plenty of fighting experience. I've been in situations direr than this. And you-"**

"**Have the combined powers of father and myself." Codie keeps it simple, father Cell, dad Mirai. Father sounds more formal that dad, and Codie knows his dad, not his father.**

"**If you're going to go, then go already. Kakorot doesn't have all day to wait on the two of you while you argue."**

"**Right, grandpa." Codie said. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and together we teleported to the new battle site.**

**When Codie and I appeared out of the Void, Goku was already SSJ4 and fighting Super 17. But Goku also looked exhausted and beaten up already. We started that way.**

**Goku used a volley of Ki blasts at 17, who stood there and took it. I stopped and watched.**

"**Mom?" Codie stopped.**

"**I didn't notice earlier, but 17 is taking the blasts and dodging the other attacks."**

"**Yeah, he is." Codie stated. We watched for a moment, trying to figure it out. I flew in, Codie behind me, and we got closer and landed.**

**I watched, and finally it clicked.**

"**Codie, you gotta help distract 17 so I can talk to Goku. And don't use Ki blasts of any kind."**

"**Right mom." He took off toward 17 and fought as I went in closer to Goku. I floated up to meet him.**

"**Katie, did you guys already fight him?" Goku asked.**

"**Yeah, can't you tell?" I asked, showing off my new scars. The dried blood on my face, hair matted to my head from blood and sweat, a large bruise covering my knee, various scars and minor bruises all covered my body.**

"**Yeah, you look terrible."**

"**We have to kill him, that's all there is to it." I said in a low tone.**

"**Katie?" Goku knew 17 and I had become friends, and was shocked. I was shocked at how harsh it sounded.**

"**He killed them, Goku. He killed Mirai, Kanji, and Andy in cold blood." I touched my cheek, still covered in Mirai's bloody handprint, "I tried to stop him, and I tried to reason with him, but 17 isn't in there anymore."**

"**He did what?… Okay. Is that Codie? He got an upgrade."**

"**Yeah, just a little while ago, while fighting 17. Goku, don't use Ki attacks. 17 had been absorbing our Ki the whole time. That's why we couldn't even put a dent in his hide."**

"**Incredible, I wondered why none of my attacks were working." Goku said with a smirk, "You ought to be proud of that boy of yours." Goku said. I looked, and saw Codie had 17 on the ropes.**

"**I am, more than you know." I said, smiling.**

"**You better find a safe place to rest. Codie and I can finish this." I landed, and Goku flew in at 17 and together Codie and Goku fought their best. But it still wasn't good enough!**

**Codie hit the ground hard, and lost his transformation. Goku grabbed hold of 17, similarly to the way he had held onto Raditz in our first fight. And I knew that wasn't a good sign.**

**I flew over to Codie and helped him sit up, but that was all we could do as Goku started to gather his energy.**

"**Mom, what's Goku doing?" Codie said, on edge. I didn't have to reply, we both knew the answer.**

"**Goku, don't do it!" I cried.**

"**I have to!" Light filled the sky, and I couldn't see Goku or 17 anymore.**

**When the explosion was over, I looked up, and at first all looked as it should have. There was no one in the sky.**

**But then I heard laughing, and I looked over to a cliff to see 17 standing, looking fine.**

"**He wasn't strong enough!" 17 laughed.**

"**No, Goku!" Codie cried.**

_**Goku isn't dead, or else 17 would be as well. I know Goku, and he wouldn't try that unless he knew it would work. Or it was his last option. But it couldn't have been his last option, could it? He wouldn't have left us, would he? **_

"**No… I don't want to lose another family member! No! Goku!"**

**I looked around frantically for Goku, and finally I found him, lying half-covered in rock. He couldn't move, and he wasn't SSJ4 anymore, but he was smiling anyway.**

"**Think again, 17. I couldn't go through with it. You were right."**

"**Goku, you baka!" I snapped.**

"**You can't fight any longer, so I'll give you a quick death."**

"**That's nice of you." Goku said.**

**17 powered up a large Ki ball, full of dark energy. It reminded me of Cell's return after he attempted to take earth out with him. It was just as strong and dark.**

"**Mom…?"**

"**Codie, forgive me if this doesn't go well." I said, getting up and standing in front of Goku.**

"**If you want to kill Goku, then you'll have to kill me first." I said, calling to 17.**

"**No problem." 17 said, making his blast bigger, "I'll take both of you out at once!"**

"**17, I know you're still there. You wouldn't want to hurt me. We trained together, I taught you what true power is."**

"**I'm stronger now that I ever was, and it wasn't due to you."**

"**No 17, you're at your weakest. You were stronger when you fought me in our first fight outside West City than you are now." I fell to my knees, no longer able to stand. I was at my weakest in body, but my spirit was still strong.**

"**If I'm the weak one, then why are you knelt before me?" 17 asked, making his Ki ball grow.**

"**17!" someone called. 17 whipped his head around to see whom, and when I turned I saw 18, looking pretty rough.**

"**He attacked you, too?" I asked 18.**

"**Not only that, but he killed Krillen!"**

"**What? No, not Krillen!" Goku said.**

"**Krillen…? No…" I tried to hold back the tears, but I wasn't strong enough. Krillen was one of the strongest pieces in my armor of love, I had fought with him since the Sayjins.**

"**I know I was hard on him a lot, but I really did care for him. And 17 killed him! And he tried to kill Marron and me too." 18 cried out.**

**I remembered back to the days during our training. With that knowledge, I knew that my friend, and 18's brother, was gone now, no doubt.**

**My mind was hazy, so I don't really recall exactly what happened, but it led to 18 attacking 17 with a barrage of Ki blasts.**

**Goku studied 17 very closely, watching him in interest. He wasn't absorbing Ki blasts, but deflecting them. An idea came to Goku, and he shared it with me.**

"**Katie, I can't move, but you can still fight, right?"**

"**I think so. Do you have an idea?"**

"**You need to fire a powerful Ki attack at 17, and wherever you hit him, you need to follow up with a strong hit, like the Dragon Fist. At least, that's what I'd use."**

"**Brilliant. I know exactly what to do." I stepped beside 18, who was still attacking 17. "18, I have to finish him."**

"**Just do it." she said, firing Ki blasts and crying. Her tears fell from her face with every attack she made against her twin.**

"**Try to forgive me." I responded as stood ready.**

"**Super… Gatlik-" I powered up my attack and waited for the right moment. 18's attacks would get in my way, but she couldn't stop. When an opening came to me I seized it. "-Wave!" I teleported and blasted 17 through the chest.**

"**She warped her attack?" I heard 18 say.**

"**Yeah, she sure did." I heard Goku respond.**

**The light from my attack faded, and 17 stopped moving.**

"**What did you… do to me…?"**

**I drew my sword.**

"**Ki Sword Thrust!" I drove the blade all the way to the hilt into 17, "17, my friend, if you're still in there, forgive me."**

"**Yes… I for-forgive you, Katie. And Katie? I'm… sorry…"**

"**I am too, my friend." I spun around with all my force, nearly slicing 17 in half. I thrusted my sword to the side to remove any blood and sheathed it as 17 exploded behind me.**

**I landed, tears falling as Goku was carried over by 18.**

"**I can't believe it… my own brother…"**

"**I know, 18. He killed Mirai, Kanji, and Andy." I looked over to Codie, who was limping our way, back in his normal, Sayjin form; "He's all I have left now."**

"**You still have me and Vegeta." Goku said.**

"**Thanks, Goku. Dr. Myuu and Gero did this to us. I hope they burn in HFIL for all eternity." I said, staring at the ground.**

"**Come on, mom. Let's go home and get fixed up. Tomorrow we can start looking for the Dragonballs." Codie said, nearly falling over some debris.**

"**Yeah, lets go home."**

**AS22: so, how was it? R&R!**

**Okay, questions:**

**1. Does anyone agree with me that Cell is based off a dragonfly? If not, tell me in a review what you think he is.**

**2. Do I bring Cell up too much? I think I might be pushing it.**

**3. Am I telling GT well, or not?**

**4. How's my grammar- I love grammar. Is it okay? Am I telling the story too simply?**

**5. Is my foreshadowing telling too much or not enough?**

**Answer in a review!**


	21. The Shadow Dragons

**Chapter 21: The Shadow Dragons**

**Here we are, on Capsule Corp. property to summon Shenron. There was only one little glitch: the Dragonballs were cracked. And I couldn't remember how that was going to effect the future.**

"**Alright, here we go," Bulma said, stepping up, "Eternal dragon, by your name we summon you! Shenron!" …Nothing happened.**

"**What's going on? Isn't Shenron suppose to come out?" Pan asked. Giru was sitting on her shoulder. (Giru, giru!)**

"**Maybe you didn't say it loud enough?" Goku suggested. Bulma tried again.**

_**Why is this bad? I feel... not SG, but… déjà vu? Did something like this happen in DBGT, something I forgot?**_

**I looked over at Goku, and he was looking at me for answers. I had none for him, and that scared me. I was still use to knowing what was supposed to happen, even after Roxx and Drazark.**

**Suddenly the sky turned dark and purple lightning hit the Dragonballs, and it seemed normal. Then black smoke came out of the Dragonballs, and they turned black themselves. The dragon that came out wasn't Shenron.**

**He was formed more like Purunga than Shenron, and he was darker. He had whiskers and small wings, and he was dark-blue in coloring. His eyes were red, and he smiled a toothy grin as he looked down at us.**

_**Dear Kami, he's Black Smoke Shenron! I remember!**_

"**Dammit!" I hissed. Codie, who was nearest to me, looked at me for an explanation, but I was frozen in fear.**

**I was scared and angry. I didn't know what to do, which made it even worse.**

"**You want wishes? Ha!"**

"**You're an eternal dragon, so do your duty and grant us our wishes!" Pan cried.**

**He responded by blowing a thick cloud of smoke at us, choking us.**

"**I will not obey you!" he laughed.**

**The Dragonballs started to disperse, and with them my hopes of seeing Mirai, Andy, and Kanji alive again.**

"**You come back here! I want my mate back! I want my kids back! Don't you dare run off!" I fell hard to my knees and started hitting the ground with my fist. The pavement broke, and my hand started to bleed, but I kept pounding anyway.**

"**Mom, it'll be okay. Goku can get the Dragonballs back, right?" Codie asked, looking to Goku. Goku nodded as Codie knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder. He took his other hand and placed it on my fist so I'd stop.**

**Elder Kai started to talk to all of us, telling us what was happening. But I already knew the gist of it, and I didn't pay much attention as I cried.**

_**Seven Dragonballs, seven Shadow Dragons. Seven monsters to defeat. If I still had the Council's protection, I wouldn't have to worry about anything, but I threw it away too hastily. I should have listened to Supreme Kai and not lost my temper.**_

_**Why didn't wishing the Dragonballs pure help? Was it because it was still a wish? We have made many wishes since then, but still. Dammit all!**_

**I was still sitting on the ground, staring at the small pile of rubble I had created in the sidewalk. The sky all around us changed from black, but not to normal. It looked like the sky was broken.**

"**Then it's settled. Pan, Giru, and I will go hunt the Shadow Dragons down and get the Dragonballs back." Goku said. He started up into the air. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me and stopped. Everyone was watching us at that moment.**

"**Goku," I began, standing up, "Show no mercy. They are evil, no matter what face they put on. I don't remember much of that once trivial information I use to know, but I do remember enough to give you this advice: use all your power, don't hold back no matter what. They're tricky and they're strong. I'll join you as soon as I can."**

"**Right, thanks Katie."**

"**See you soon!" Pan called as she flew off with her grandpa.**

"**Mom, are you going to be okay?" Codie asked.**

"**I will be. I have to go train, you coming?"**

"**What? N-no, I have other things to do right now." He responded.**

**I walked to the Gravity Room, unoccupied at the moment, and started to vent my anger. The next few weeks would be ones to remember.**

**AS22: oooohh… what's next? Will Katie fight a shadow dragon? Will we know if she caused the creation of a shadow dragon? Should I shut up before I give away the plot?**


	22. The Loss of Sanity's Worth

**AS22: hi! How's it going?**

**Thomas Drovin- I used your quote, it fit quite well actually! You'll see! I'll try to mark it if I can!**

**Chapter 22: The Loss of Sanity's Worth**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Vegeta went outside to get away from Bulma's screaming, and for once it wasn't due to him. Her screechy voice was too much for his sensitive ears to handle sometimes.**

**Goku and Pan had been gone a few days, and in all reality they had just beaten their first Shadow Dragon, Haze Shenron. They were on their way toward Rage Shenron now.**

**Vegeta was barely out the door when a scream of another kind got his attention. It was coming from the gravity room.**

**He ran to the door and barged in. Katie was lying on the floor, trying to get up but she couldn't. She had a long gash drawn across her arm, and another one on her forehead.**

"**Vegeta! I can't get up! The gravity is too high!" it was no wonder she was having trouble getting up, the gravity was 1,000x, and Vegeta had to power up just to walk across the room. But that didn't explain the scream.**

**He switched the machine off and helped Katie up.**

"**Katrin, what happened?"**

"**I… I don't know. What did you just call me?" **

"**What?" Vegeta was thoroughly confused by Katie's behavior.**

"**And when did you cut your hair?" she asked, throwing the Prince off guard once more.**

"**My what…? Katrin, I cut my hair years ago, you know that."**

"**What?" Katie was confused, and she held her head, trying to think. She started to examine her whereabouts, "Why did I come in here? Did you turn the gravity up so high?"**

"**Katrin…?"**

**She looked at her own body, and she looked sick when she saw the blood trickle down her arm. She reached up and touched her head, flinching when she touched the gash there.**

**Vegeta was dumbstruck. He didn't know how to respond, so he asked a question of his own.**

"**What's the last thing you remember?" Vegeta asked. He didn't like where this was going.**

"**Christmas, in the cave. Vegeta, what's going on?"**

"**Try to remember, is that all you remember?"**

"… **Yes, it is. Vegeta?"**

"**Katr- Katie, that was over 40 years ago."**

"**Say what? What's wrong with me?"**

"**Don't panic. We'll fix this, whatever this is." Vegeta said, trying to calm her down.**

"**But, but… 40 years? How... what…" Katie fainted, but Vegeta caught her. He was just as confused as she was.**

**Vegeta and Bulma gathered everyone, except Goku and Pan, and talked over the situation. Katie had passed out over thirty minuets ago, and she hadn't woken up yet, so Bulma had to go by what Vegeta told her. They were all sitting or standing in Katie's living room.**

"**It looks like she is suffering from amnesia." Bulma started to explain to Codie, Vegeta, 18, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Chi-chi, "She has lost most of her memory. She can't remember anything before Garlic junior's second arrival on earth. I believe the technical term is retrograde amnesia."**

"**What could have brought this on?" Codie asked, looking toward the door of his mom's room.**

"**Trauma. Most likely the loss of Mirai and your brother and sister brought it on. And since the dragons… well, she must have lost hope."**

"**But why would she forget so far back?" Videl asked.**

"**That was before she met dad or Cell, right?" Codie asked.**

"**Yeah, but what does Cell-"**

"**I get it now. She regressed to the point before she had so many problems. Back to before she was truly known to be a Sayjin. Back then she only had to worry about the future, not her destiny or the loss of her best friend or mate, or even the loss of her home yet." Vegeta said. He looked angry and worried.**

"**So what do we do?" 18 asked.**

"**I suggest we take it slow so she won't faint again from shock. I've read up on the subject, and if we remind her of some of the things she had experienced she might snap out of it. But then again, I'm no psychologist."**

"**Kakorot would be a big help, but he's needed elsewhere on a more important matter."**

"**Nothing is more important that my mother!" Codie snapped, causing everyone to stare at him.**

"**Codie, believe me, I know your mother better than anyone else in this room. She would prefer the safety of the many to herself. That's why she fights so hard, until the point where she nearly dies. She doesn't think of her own pain, only the pain of others." Vegeta said in a low, calm tone, "Kakorot calls it her armor of love."**

"**How could she forget dad, Andy, Kanji, and me? How could she do it, grandpa?" Codie asked in a low tone of his own.**

"**She's only mortal, like any of us. She's subject to mortal fears and joys, and when the stress reaches a breaking point, no amount of power can stop it. We should be thankful it was only memory loss and not some sort of power mad scenario that caused the death of hundreds." Vegeta responded.**

**Everyone absorbed this for a moment, until a coughing sound got their attention. Katie was standing in the doorway, having cleared her throat to get everyone's notice.**

**1st P.O.V.**

**I stood in the doorway, and what Vegeta had said earlier came together. Everyone was old that I knew only a few moments ago to be young. Chi-chi and Bulma had gray hair, Gohan had on a suit and glasses, I shouldn't meet 18 for another three years, and who I assumed was Goten wasn't suppose to be born yet. There was a girl I didn't know, but I assumed she was Videl, Trunks, the present one, was an adult, and then there was this boy. I had no idea who he could have been. Pink eyes, but black hair that reminded me of Goku's, only shorter. His scent was of my own; he had to be my son. So who was the father?**

"**Katie?" Bulma asked, wary.**

"**Vegeta was right, it's been at least 40 years. You all were much younger the last I saw you, or remember you… and some of you I haven't met by that standard. I know who you are as characters on the show, but not as friends."**

"**So what do you remember?" 18 asked.**

**"… my childhood, I guess. But then again, childhood's over the moment you know you're going to die. Somehow I always knew I was going to die, be it an android," 18 looked away, "Or Majin Buu, I always knew."**

"**Katie, come sit down. We have a lot to tell you. We'll take it slow." Chi-chi said, motioning me to the spot on the couch next to her. The boy with the pink eyes was on her other side. Bulma sat across from me.**

"**We have a lot to tell you is an understatement." She sighed, looking to Vegeta. He looked away, so she continued, "We'll keep it simple. I won't go into details here, but you're really a Sayjin, not a human, and your Sayjin name is Katrin. After the events you recall from Dragonball Z, there was another threat that only you could stop, and you did stop it, with Angel powers. You gave up that power to stay with your husband and kids."**

"**But who are they?" I asked. I felt so stupid, not knowing my own family. The pink-eyed boy looked away now as well.**

"**Your husband is Mirai No Trunks. You had three kids with him; Kanji Vegeta Briefs, Andorra Bulma Briefs, and Codie Allen Briefs, here." she pointed to the pink eye boy, "Only Codie is a little special."**

"**Special?"**

"**Mom, can't you remember anything! Not even my father!"**

"**Codie, yelling won't help." Videl said.**

"**No, let him yell." I responded.**

"**Codie is Cell's reincarnation. He calls Cell his father. He was born from your body and Cell's spirit."**

"**Where are Mirai and my other kids? And Cell?" everyone was solemn as 18 explained it.**

"**Super Android 17 killed them, along with Krillen. Cell died many years ago, to save you. That's how Codie was born."**

"**By the Kais. GT started already?"**

"**Yeah, dad and Pan are locating the Shadow Dragons right now." Gohan said.**

"**I can't remember anything that I've experienced, only the trivia from the show that I watched or read." I hit my knees in frustration, "How strong was I?"**

"**Super Sayjin three. And you can use Instant Transmission." Trunks said.**

"**Amnesia is caused by trauma, so the deaths of my family members must have triggered it. It was delayed though, wasn't it?"**

"**Yeah, you killed 17 a few weeks ago." Codie said.**

"**_I_ killed him?"**

"**It was dad's plan, but you carried it out. He's always had the highest confidence in you." Goten said.**

"**Mom thinks that telling you some stories of past experiences might help you remember-" Trunks began.**

"**No, no way, I don't want anything like that to happen." I said. Trunks looked startled, they all did that I didn't want to know.**

"**I think that's enough for today." Bulma said, "How about we let Katie get some rest. We'll come back tomorrow."**

**They all got up to leave, and last out was Vegeta. He gave me one last glance and then shut the door behind him.**

**Codie was still in the room with me. My present idea of who I am was just older than he was, but he was my son, and Cell's reincarnation they told me, so I had to be older than that.**

"**How old am I?"**

"**I think around 60." Codie responded, "Mom, why didn't you want to hear any stories about your past?"**

"**I- I don't know. I guess I was scared." Being called _mom_ would take some getting use to.**

"**You, scared? I don't think I ever saw you scared until the fight with Super 17."**

"**I'm good at hiding it, I guess." I shrugged. I got up and looked at some of the pictures in the room. Wedding pictures, baby pictures, family shots, group shots, and pictures of Cell and me, too.**

"**Why was Cell of all people reincarnated?" I asked.**

"…**His soul was destroyed by a wizard. He was protecting you. He loved you, but you had already Bonded with dad by then."**

"**Bonded? What's that?"**

"**You don't even remember grandpa's anatomy lesson, do you?" he sighed. I felt sorry for him, and myself, "It's a way Sayjins join with their mates. Grandpa Vegeta gave me and Kanji the same lesson he gave you, and you gave Andy her lesson."**

"**I really wish I could remember… but something else inside me doesn't want me to remember… because it hurts."**

"**You really loved dad, and you had become close friends to his murderer. Both times." Codie said with a grin. He meant Cell, too.**

"**17 and I were friends?"**

"**For about 16 years."**

"…**I'm going to my room. This is a lot to think over."**

"**Yeah, it is for me, too." Codie said as he went into, what I assumed anyway, was his room.**

**I went back into the bedroom I had just exited. I sniffed the air, and the scent was of another and mine. I figured that was Mirai No Trunks, and something inside hurt that he was gone.**

**I laid down on the bed and started at the ceiling, thinking over what I had just learned.**

_**What exactly happened in the gravity room that triggered the amnesia? What trauma made the amnesia possible? How did it happen?**_

**I thought long and hard, and all I could see in my mind was blood. I didn't want to see that, so I pushed it away.**

_**By now I must know Supreme Kai, and I probably would have gone to him if I thought I was in trouble of losing my memory or my marbles.**_

**I concentrated and found Supreme Kai's Ki and I teleported to him. He and Elder Kai were playing poker, and there were two small, green, catlike creatures there as well. The bigger one was also playing poker as the smaller one watched.**

**Supreme Kai saw me and jumped from his seat, knocking the chair over.**

"**Katie, what are you doing here?"**

"**You're the only person I knew to turn to. I… I lost most of my memory, from what the others told me."**

"**Oh dear, this is not good at all." Old Kai said.**

"**Well of course this isn't good!" I snapped.**

"**No, I mean my hand. I fold." For the first time ever, I fell over anime style. Well, I guess it was the first time ever.**

"**I don't think I can help you, Katie, I'm sorry. This is something you have to overcome yourself. What I can tell you, though, is that you came to me over a year ago worried you were going to lose your memory, and that I should tell the others if this happened."**

"**Right, so I guess we'll have to do that." I said, defeated. I looked over, and kept from laughing as the little cat looked at Supreme Kai's hand and told the big one what it was. The big one sweated, and folded his cards as well.**

"**If you talked to Goku, he'd probably tell you to follow your heart at this time, and I believe that is exactly what you should do. It may be the only way to get your memories back."**

"**Right. Thanks, Supreme Kai." I waved and went home to rest, but it didn't feel like home. Home should have been my earth in my dimension, or at least Goku's house.**

**I was still restless, so I looked through the room. I found a jacket that had a Capsule Corp. logo on it, and it smelled like the other scent in the room, so it had to belong to Mirai. I took it and laid it out across his side of the bed; I knew it was his side because there were a few lavender hairs on the pillow. **

**I didn't know what to do; I was terrified of what would happen now. They told me how powerful I was, and I could help fight if only I remembered. But I was worried what would happen if I lost control of my power. I got off the bed, and knelt down beside it. Somehow I knew it had been a while since I had done this.**

"**Dear lord in heaven, I don't know how long its been since I last spoke to you, but I ask for your help now. I know I have done some awful things in the past, even if I can't remember all of them. Please, forgive me of my sins. My friends say I have amnesia. You already know what I'm going through, but it needs to be said. I don't remember my family at all, or my enemies, for that matter. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want your help in restoring my memories. I need them. It says in the bible, well, you already know what it says, but it says that you wouldn't give us anything we couldn't deal with, and I try to believe that, but if its true, then why did I have a mental breakdown? I just want my memories back. I don't care if you decided to send me to hell, or HFIL, for my past sins or if my family remains in Otherworld, I need to remember. You know that if I had my memories I could get my family back. Thank you for listening to all of this. Please, answer my prayer. I need my memory and my family back. Amen."**

**I climbed back into bed and pulled Mirai's jacket closer, breathing in his scent as I fell asleep.**


	23. Healing the Trauma

**Chapter 23: Healing the Trauma**

"_**Katie, wake up." I woke up, in the tomb. The voice calling me was familiar, but distant.**_

"_**Who's there?"**_

"_**Its me, your Inner Light." A figure than looked like me as an angel appeared, "I told you I would always watch over you, though you probably don't remember that."**_

"_**Are you here because of my memory loss?"**_

"_**Yes. You gave up your Angel power, but I still care about you and I want to help. Along with the Angel power was what we call a mental stabilizer. We can't have our dimension's champion going crazy, right? But without it, your memories were overlapping. Unlike most people, you have three sets of memories, the memory of reality as it is, the memory of the illusion that rewrote your life as it could have been, and you alternate self, in Mirai No Trunks' timeline. All three began to overlap and your memories started to fade."**_

"_**That attributed to my amnesia?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes. And now I'm here, only for a short time, to help you. I cannot stay without you Angel Power."**_

"_**How can you help?"**_

"_**This is what your memories are locked in." she held up a large trunk that wasn't there a moment ago, "Only you can open it. Once you do, your friends can help you along by telling you stories of your past experiences."**_

"_**They were going to do that earlier, but I rejected it."**_

"_**You fear and pain rejected it. That's the lock on the trunk." She held out the trunk to me, and I took it, only to nearly drop it. It was heavier than she let on.**_

"_**I want you to know that the Council had nothing to do with my visit. They don't know about this." I didn't ask who the Council was because I figured I'd remember later, "I have to go, good luck, Katie!"**_

"_**Bye, uh, me?…!"**_

_**So now I was alone in the tomb, and I looked at the lock. I touched it, and it immediately disintegrated. I opened the trunk without problems, and a rush of air escaped.**_

**I woke up, smelling Mirai's scent. I half expected him to be there when I opened my eyes.**

_**I'm remembering things… small things, but some. His hair is grayer now… and my kids… how did they die? …Goku's a little kid… we've beaten Bebi and Super 17… but how?**_

**That was about all I remembered, but it was a start.**

**I had fallen asleep in my blue gi from yesterday, but I was under the covers. I didn't remember pulling them on last night. Codie must have done it.**

_**How could I forget so much? Am I that weak?**_

**I changed into regular clothes and sat on the window seat in the room, watching the sun come up.**

**I sat and watched the world go by for the longest time. Nothing seemed to jog my memory so far. All I could remember was bits and pieces, not enough to see the whole picture, like a puzzle.**

**3rd P.O.V.**

"**Mom's just sat in there all day. She hasn't come out to eat, and when I offered her something, she rejected it." Codie said, staring into his mom's room.**

"**I was afraid of this, as she was." Supreme Kai said. He had only arrived moments earlier.**

"**What exactly is going on, Supreme Kai?" Vegeta asked. The same group from yesterday was back now.**

"**She told you about giving her powers back, right?" he asked first.**

"**Yes." Vegeta answered.**

"**Along with the Angel abilities, she lost what we have come to refer to as a mental stabilizer. All of her memories, the reality, the illusion, and the alternate time, were overlapping and mixing. She came to me seeking help."**

"**We never had any idea. She had a hard time remembering things, but we thought that was age." Bulma said.**

"**No, Vegeta could have told you that age doesn't effect a Sayjin's abilities, mental or otherwise." Supreme Kai explained.**

"**I had no idea it was this bad." Vegeta said.**

"**The trauma of losing most of her family must of have been the breaking point of the flood gates." Supreme Kai said, shaking his head.**

"**But she was fine until yesterday." Codie said, looking at his mom again.**

"**She must have built it all up inside, then something happened yesterday and she snapped." Vegeta theorized. Supreme Kai nodded in agreement.**

"**I believe if we tell her stories, anything she has experienced, then we may connect with her again, and start rebuilding the wall of the dam." Supreme Kai suggested.**

"**We were going to do that yesterday, but she freaked out at the notion." Chi-chi stated.**

"**We have to try again." Gohan said, standing up, "I'll go first. She knows me, even now. To her, we just finished off Frieza. We became really close at that time, and it may be easier for her."**

"**Right, you first then, Gohan." Supreme Kai motioned toward the door.**


	24. Stories from the Past P1

**Chapter 24: Stories from the Past**

**Part 1-**

**Code Name: Lecture**

**Orange-Star State College**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Gohan came into the room, and he was nervous. To tell the Kai-honest truth, so was I.**

"**Hey Katie. How are you doing today?" Gohan asked, sitting down in the desk chair.**

"**Fine, I guess. Over forty years I forgot, huh? You sure did get big in a hurry. Just yesterday you were this big." I said, showing him the height I recognized him with.**

"**Yeah, I remember. You ran off to spend some of Christmas with Vegeta. Mom didn't like that at all."**

"**I know, but I couldn't let Vegeta stay alone on Christmas, now could I?" I asked.**

"**No, you couldn't do that to any of us." Gohan tried to smile for me, but it was too hard for him, "Supreme Kai wants us to tell you stories, like we suggested yesterday. Is it okay if I tell one?"**

"**I have to remember, so go ahead. Whatever may help needs to be done." I said, inhaling so I could ready myself. Gohan did the same.**

**(14 years ago)**

**Gohan's class got settled as Gohan stood up to speak. I was sitting in a chair next to his desk, and wearing the Holo-watch. Underneath the 'suit' was a leotard. I really didn't like having to wear it, but it was necessary for my lecture.**

"**Class, this is Katie Briefs. She's our guest speaker on Sayjins." Gohan announced, and motioned for me to stand. I was nervous, to say the least, "She'll give a short lecture and then open the floor to questions."**

**I stood in front of the class, and looked them over quickly before I began. I prayed mercy for whatever class got Vegeta as their guest speaker. Only the two of us did these lectures because we were the only two full-blooded Sayjins that knew about our race, unlike Goku.**

"**Alright, I guess you all have heard the stories of the Sayjin attack on earth about 40 years ago, right? I'll have you know that I was on earth's side during that battle. I am a full-blooded Sayjin, and Prof. Son is a half-blooded Sayjin. His father is my cousin.**

"**My Sayjin name is Katrin. Besides myself, there are only two other full blooded Sayjins left in existence. Together there are five half-blooded Sayjins, one quarter Sayjin, and three three-quarter Sayjins. All together that's eleven total. My parents were great warriors, but not even our King, Vegeta, could equal the strength of Frieza, the creature that destroyed my home planet. I was only a baby when that happened, but I wasn't on the planet, same as Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and my cousins Raditz and Kakorot. Kakorot is now known as Son Goku, Prof. Son's father." I paused to see how interested they were. They weren't, so I moved on to the more exciting part.**

"**Everything about a Sayjin is built for battle. We are nocturnal by nature, but we function well during the day anyway. We have excellent kinesthetic memory, so good that we can do almost any attack or defense move just by seeing it done once. Some of the harder moves take a little longer, though, as with me and the Kamehameha Wave."**

**A few took notice to that. They all knew about the famous (or infamous) Master Roshi and his famous attack.**

"**Our hearts beat three times instead of two, to allow more oxygen to pass through our bodies. We have a high metabolism, so we eat a lot, even when we've only sat on the couch all day. We have animalistic instincts and heighten senses. We can see and hear better than a wolf.**

"**The longer a Sayjin fights, the more powerful we become. We gain power from every battle, even if we lose. And our power increases due to injury. When I was on Namek, my friend and father-in-law, Prince Vegeta, got the idea that if we had another ally injure us severely, then the resident healer could heal us, and our power would increase dramatically and we could defeat our enemy. It almost worked, too, but this enemy was far stronger than we estimated.**

"**On a psychological view, we crave challenges. We crave battle. We're at our happiest when we fight. And we dream our past battles, or battles we've witnessed, to gain more battle knowledge. We can see and learn our mistakes as we sleep, and perfect it when we train. Sayjins can also sense another Sayjin's dreams. All Sayjins have a connection, blood related or not.**

"**When Sayjins choose a mate, they Bond, biting right here-" I pointed, "-and mix blood. The two are Bonded for life, usually never taking another mate, even after the other dies. Female Sayjins only have one premenstrual cycle a year, but we're very aggressive then, and-"**

"**Can I have your number!" some smart-ass guy called, and the class laughed. I cleared my throat to show I wasn't irked.**

"**Sorry, I'm taken." I said in good fun, "Also, Sayjins age slower than humans. I know I may appear to be in my twenties, like any of you, but I'm actually twice that. I have three kids at home as well.**

"**Now, tails." I flipped off the Holo-watch and revealed my leotard, black, of course, "Sayjins have monkey-like tails. It's our greatest weakness. When our tails are disturbed, either squeezed or hurt, we lose strength. We either become paralyzed or we're severely weakened. If our tail is removed, we lose power. I am the only adult Sayjin left that has a tail." I waved my tail around as I walked across in front of Gohan's desk. He was interested in all of this as well. It was my first lecture to one of his classes, "A Sayjin's tail is also our greatest strength. In the full moon we become giant apes, called Oozarues. The only way to stop an Oozaru is to either remove the tail or the moon.**

"**I believe I covered everything. Now, any questions?"**

**A bunch of hands went up. Gohan picked the students for me, knowing them better and knowing who was serious or not. He picked a girl with glasses. She reminded me of my human self.**

"**If the tails are so dangerous, then why do you still have it?"**

"**Good question. An adult Sayjin can control their Oozaru form on most occasions. Also, a Sayjin child's tail will grow back until the age of 18. Next?"**

**Gohan chose a boy in a basketball jersey.**

"**Can you… show us something? An attack or something?"**

"**I don't think-"**

"**Its alright Gohan, I already know what I'm going to do, too. I'm going to transform into a Super Sayjin, and you can ask questions on that once I've transformed." I began to transform, and did it quickly so I wouldn't blow papers (and people) away.**

**Everyone was quiet, but then another kid raised his hand.**

"**What is that? How do you do it?"**

"**Super Sayjin is a legendary power that only those with pure hearts can obtain. When severely angered, or in danger, a Sayjin or part-Sayjin can reach this level. Our power reaches a new level, a primal power, and our aura turns gold, not our hair or eyes." I powered back down, "Sayjins didn't have much when it came to culture, but the legend of the Super Sayjin was almost a religion. Any more questions?"**

"**I knew that much about Sayjins?"**

"**You did. Until yesterday." Gohan responded.**

"**That seemed to help a little, but I still can't…"**

"**Its okay, don't strain it or you might hurt yourself. I'll go and let someone else try."**

"**Oh, okay. Thanks, Gohan." I tried to smile for him, but I couldn't. It was with the rest of my memory.**


	25. Stories from the Past P2

**Chapter 25: Stories from the Past**

**Part 2**

**Code Name: Nymph**

**Capsule Corporation**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Gohan came out of Katie's room and shook his head.**

"**She said it helped a little, but I could tell it didn't do very much."**

"**I'll go next." Codie said, standing up.**

"**Remember, not too much too fast. Don't push her."**

"**Right, Supreme Kai." Codie headed into his mom's room.**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Codie walked in. I guessed he had a story, too.**

"**Hey mom."**

"**Hi." It still felt weird being called mom.**

"**Gohan said his story helped. You ready for another?"**

"**I guess so."**

**(2.5 years ago)**

**I was standing on the roof of Capsule Corp., thinking about my past. I couldn't sleep, as usual, but then Sayjins are nocturnal by nature. I love to look at the stars as I think about big things, and I guess all Sayjins do. Gohan, Mirai, and Vegeta do it, I know.**

**I thought on Vegeta's theory about the SSJ legend again. It felt so wrong knowing that Brolly was the only true SSJ. He was evil, right? We weren't when we became SSJ, even Vegeta was sort of a good guy then.**

**But the main reason I was out tonight was simple. I missed Cell so much, yet I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't visit him because technically he was down the hall, asleep in his room by now.**

**I was still amazed that Cell was able to implant his soul into my womb. He had many abilities that I had no clue about. He could enter my soul, he did it twice, and he summoned enough power in passing to implant his dying soul into me and to fuse with me.**

**Mirai was fine with that. Maybe on the inside he was angry, but he never showed it or any prejudice to Codie. Mirai knows I loved Cell, but that I loved him more. Cell was like my best friend, or a big brother, but Mirai is my one and only soul mate.**

**Something moved below, and as a predator it got my attention. There was a figure standing in the middle of the street. He looked scared, or lost. I went to call to him to see if he needed help, but he looked up at me as though he knew I was there.**

"**What the…?" the figure couldn't be who I thought it was. It just couldn't. It looked like Cell. "Cell?"**

**When the figure noticed that I had seen him, he took off. He started to run down the street in a hurry.**

**I jumped off the roof and followed as fast as I could. He was faster, but I kept him in sight.**

"**Cell! Wait!" I called. His Ki felt like Cell's as well.**

**The figure kept running, not even slowing down. He made a turn and when I got to that same turn, he was gone. I couldn't see him or sense him. I couldn't even smell him.**

_**He must have used Instant Transmission. Dammit! That couldn't really have been Cell, though, could it? Cell was reborn as Codie.**_

_**But then who was that? Why did they run?**_

**I took a moment to catch my breath, and then I walked home. Cell couldn't have been there. **

_**It must have been something else. A shadow? No, but a prank? Maybe. Not being played on myself in particular, but that doesn't explain the Ki…**_

**I went back to the residential area of Capsule Corp., and checked on Codie before I went back to bed. He was sound asleep.**

**Kanji and Andy were home, but I didn't have to check on them. They were on vacation from their schools, Kanji as the teacher and Andy as a student on spring break. I went back to bed, and I dreamed fighting dreams. And oddly enough, there was Cell, either fighting with me or against me.**

"**Then about a year ago Bebi attacked earth, and you got to see me as Nymph, the transformation I have that makes me look like father. Uh, Cell, that is. That's when everyone else found out about my relation to Cell."**

"**Cell and I really got that close, huh?"**

"**You still don't remember?" Codie asked. His heart was sinking on every word.**

"**I wish I did, really, but… I remember something… Cell and I fused?"**

"**Yeah, android 22! You did remember something!" he was really excited. I guess I was too, except that it was only part of one memory.**

"**What do you know about that?" I asked him.**

"**That was before I was born. Cell's soul was destroyed by a wizard, and before Cell was reincarnated, he fused with you to become Android 22. You gave it the code name Dragonfly. And you can't do it again. You were equal to, if not more powerful than, a Super Sayjin four."**

"**Cell did all that for me?"**

"**Yeah, and you two even kissed in the illusion." Codie added.**

"**He loved me?" tears fell down my face, "And Mirai, and Kanji, and Andy. They all loved me. And I can't remember them! I can't even remember you!" I hit my fists on the seat, frustrated, angry, and sad. Codie came over and put his hands on my shoulders to make me settle down.**

"**It'll be okay, mom. We can get through this. We beat Bebi and Super 17 together, and before that you did a lot of amazing things."**

"**I just wish I could remember." I responded.**

"**You will. You're better than this. We will get through this. Together."**


	26. Stories from the Past P3

**Chapter 26: Stories from the Past**

**Part 3**

**Code Name: Darkness**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Codie didn't look too happy when he left his mother's room. He didn't know what was wrong with her, or why she would forget him, all he knew was that his story had helped, though it hurt her to know that the people she forgot had sacrificed so much for her.**

"**How'd you do, Codie?" Bulma asked.**

"**She remembers fusing as Dragonfly, but that's all. I upset her. I… I told her about Cell."**

"**She needs to know. It hurt the first time, and it'll hurt again." Vegeta said.**

"**I guess you're going next, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.**

"**Yes, I know exactly what story to tell." Vegeta walked into Katie's room and shut the door.**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Vegeta walked in and shut the door.**

"**Now it's my turn. Katrin- I mean Katie-"**

"**Call me Katrin. It's my Sayjin name, after all."**

"**My story is going to be the hardest to tell. Its part of your destiny, what I witnessed, anyway." Vegeta said, staring out the window along with me.**

"**How bad was it?"**

"**Terrible, until you snapped and released your Angel power."**

"**Snapped?"**

"**Well, maybe 'snap' wasn't the best phrase to use."**

**(46 years ago)**

**I woke up, day 4, in the large bed that Mirai normally could have shared with me. He didn't so I could have the room.**

**Roxx was enjoying torturing me as much as possible, and leaving Goku, Mirai, and Vegeta alone. I surmised that he wasn't having any 'fun' with them anymore.**

**I hurt all over. My cuts were fresh and bleeding. Roxx especially enjoyed opening old wounds. They hurt worse than the new ones.**

**Sarah walked in, and Goku, Mirai, and Vegeta stood. I would have, but I couldn't feel my left leg anymore.**

"**Lord Roxx is on his way for you again." She informed me.**

"**Already? But it's only morning!" Mirai cried. If it wasn't for the Ki-suppression Collars, I probably would have killed Roxx by now just for making Mirai suffer.**

"**He still won't break me." I said, standing finally. My let leg was numb, but my right leg was okay and I was able to put my weight on it.**

"**We have to get you out of here." Goku said.**

"**No, I can handle it. I have to fight him anyway, right?"**

"**Katie, just don't lose your pride." Vegeta stated.**

"**A Sayjin is nothing without her pride."**

**Soon Akuman came for me, and I followed him out, standing tall even though I was limping.**

**As Roxx tortured me, I thought of other things. Though I cried, I didn't tell him anything, and I didn't give him the satisfaction of my voice screaming or whimpering.**

**The table was cold, freezing, along with the rest of the room. My clothing was barely rags, just covering my chest and hips. These rags were covered in blood, my blood, from the past few days of torture.**

**The table was basic stone, and there were two sets of straps. One for across my chest/arms, and one for my legs. There was a clamp on my tail, so I was even more powerless than with just the collar.**

"**Come on, my dear, scream for mercy!" Roxx, now in the guise of a giant ogre, ordered.**

"**No, I won't."**

"**Scream!" he cried as he pushed another pin through my wrist.**

"**No!" I cried above the pain.**

**He stopped, and started to pull the more-than-fifty pins out of my wrists and ankles. That almost hurt as much as putting them in, but I still didn't raise my voice.**

"**Your spirit is strong, the strongest I have ever seen. But it will break, as soon as I find the weak link."**

"**I have no weak link, you'll see." I snapped.**

"**Every chain has a weak link. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. Goku sure did break easily."**

"**You sick… freak!" I said, gasping in pain as he took out another pin.**

"**So did Mirai. Vegeta… he took a little longer, but you outshine them all. But maybe if I can't break your body, I'll break theirs."**

"**If you lay one slimy finger on any of them, I'll-"**

"**No, I'm not that low. I have honor. But I still think I need to use another strategy on you."**

"**Try what you think will work, I'll still stay strong." I responded.**

**He took out the last pin with one agonizing tug. He put the dirty pins in a tray and came back to look me over.**

"**Close… very close. The last potential broke at this point. I wonder how much longer you will last."**

"**As long as you still breathe." I spat.**

**He walked around the table, looking me up and down. I had open wounds and bruises the size of tennis balls covering my face alone. I was afraid to see the rest of my exposed body. I was thankful that he never used my tail in torture, only to hold me still.**

**I watched him like a hawk, seeing what he'd try next. He picked up the remote for the Collar.**

"**That again? Great, I'll get some rest." I laughed, showing my resolve.**

"**Yes, but this time I'll use a different setting…" he pressed a button, and darkness surrounded me.**

"**Blinding me? That's perfect, Roxx. Just your style."**

"**What makesss you think my massster isss here?" the voice was low, and it hissed, like a talking snake.**

"**Who are you? Where'd Roxx go?"**

"**I am the Darknessss that you fear."**

"**No, Vegeta and I destroyed you." I called.**

"**Your Sssuper Sssayjin light kept me at bay. Only the true Angel can dessstroy me."**

**The 'room' I was now in lit up, and a mass of dark energy took a fuzzy, humanoid shape. **

_**Is this real, or in my mind?**_

**It moved toward me.**

"**You stay away from me!" I snapped.**

"**Sssorry, but it'sss my job to dessstroy the potential Angelsss. That includesss you, too."**

"**I won't be destroyed so easily!" I powered up to SSJ, and the light drove the creature back.**

"**You can't do that! You're not sssupposssed to be able to do that!" the Darkness started to retreat.**

"**Leaving so soon?" I powered up a Kamehameha, and aimed at it.**

"**No!"**

"**KA-ME-HA-ME--HA!" I blasted the beast, and it roared as it vanished.**

"**That isn't possible!" Roxx cried.**

"**I did it, didn't I?" I responded, panting.**

**Roxx roared in anger, and I laughed.**

"**Looks like I win this battle." I said, laughing, but it turned into a painful cough shortly. I tasted blood in the back of my throat.**

"**I will break you, I swear it!"**

"**You might as well give up, Roxx. At your current rate, I'll become strong enough to destroy you without breaking a sweat." I stated.**

"**What do you mean by that?" he demanded.**

"**Don't you know? The first rule of a conqueror is to know your enemy, isn't it? A Sayjin gains power after every injury. Even these tiny ones you delivered to me today."**

"**I'll kill you long before you gain that much power!"**

**Roxx waved his arm, and Akuman came with the leash. He dragged me off the table and back to the room.**

**Akuman practically threw me into the room, and immediately Mirai and Goku helped me to the bed.**

**Mirai took my hand and knelt down next to me. I smiled, and he smiled back.**

"**Still strong?" Mirai asked.**

"**Still strong." I looked over to Vegeta. It looked like he was sleeping, but he opened his eyes and stared at me, smirking.**

"**You did very well in there." Vegeta said telepathically.**

"**You were there?"**

"**I'm connected to you, Katrin, as all Sayjins are. Kakorot and Mirai could feel your energy level, but I concentrated and felt much more. I'm proud of you. You didn't lose your pride for a second."**

**I closed my eyes, smiling, and fell asleep on the bed. I still had three days left before Roxx snapped and forced his blood down my throat. Of course, that didn't work too well for him, did it?**

"**You're the bravest warrior I've ever faced or fought with, Katrin."**

"**And here I am, amnesiac and scared."**

**Vegeta sighed made his way toward the door. The sun was starting to set.**

"**Vegeta, take me to HFIL tomorrow."**

"**What?" Vegeta stopped in front of the door.**

"**There are people there that I helped put there, so I can't obviously go alone in this condition." I explained.**

"**Why do you want to go?"**

"**I think… isn't Kooler my rival?" Vegeta nodded, understanding.**

"**Are you sure about this?" Vegeta asked, turning to me.**

"**Sure as I ever have been, and I know that means a lot."**

"**Alright then, first thing in the morning. Can you still use Instant Transmission?"**

"**I did yesterday, but that's because I focused on an Ki signal. We better ask Supreme Kai to transport us."**

"**Right, then. Get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**Vegeta came out of Katie's room and shut the door behind him. Codie and Supreme Kai were the only ones left as the sun started to fall.**

"**I'm not sure if I got to her or not. She wants to go to HFIL tomorrow."**

"**What!" Supreme Kai and Codie asked, nearly falling over.**

"**It's her idea. She thinks someone down there might be able to help. We need you to come with us, Supreme Kai. Katrin doesn't know how to use Instant Transmission without a Ki signal right now."**

"**Right. I'll be here in the morning."**

"**I'm going too. And I won't take no for an answer." Codie said, asserting himself.**

"**That's just fine." Vegeta said, smirking.**


	27. Returning to HFIL

**AN: Helllllooooo!**

**Now that that's done, just a writing thing I need to point out.**

**I'm trying something new. You know how Goku jr. couldn't remember becoming a SSJ in the GT movie? Well, keep that in mind when Katie transforms.**

**Chapter 27: Returning to HFIL**

_**There was light everywhere, and as I looked, I saw the demi-Sayjin that I had crushed on for, gosh… years. The lavender hair prince of the Sayjins, the swordsman Sayjin, the mysterious youth. But he wasn't so young now.**_

_**It was Mirai No Trunks, and two younger demi-Sayjins with him. The girl had his hair and eye color. The boy had hair similar to the older Gohan that I had 'met' recently. I recognized them as my kids, but I didn't recognize them.**_

"_**Mirai? But I thought you were dead."**_

"_**I am. There was an old Greek myth about the dead hearing the thoughts of the living. You told me about it once. Its true Katie, and the kids and I had to speak to you."**_

"_**I hate to be so blunt, but I don't remember you at all." I said, holding back tears.**_

"_**No, you do recognize me, just not as the boy you Bonded with in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and married at the Autumn Shrine."**_

"_**You can cry if you want to, mom." The girl, I assumed Andy, said, "You don't have to hold back in front of us." So I did.**_

"_**Mom, we aren't mad that you forgot. In a way, I'm glad, because that shows how much you care for us. It hurts, so you erased all of the hurt. That meant going all the way back to before you met dad." Kanji said.**_

"_**We want you to know we're happy, and missing you very much. We don't blame you for our deaths, either. It was Super 17 that killed us, not you." Mirai said, stepping closer.**_

"_**I just met you, and I already love you so much." I told him.**_

"_**That's true love, Katie. True love is undying and never forgotten. Once you remember, you'll wish that you never forgot."**_

"_**I already do." I said, sputtering through the tears.**_

"_**We'll be back, mom, we promise." Kanji said.**_

"_**It will hurt, but that's part of being mortal." Andy said.**_

"_**But what if I don't remember?"**_

_**Mirai stepped closer, taking my hands.**_

"_**You told me once that memories define who we are. But later you discovered that our souls remain, no matter what memories we have. Even if you don't remember, you'll always be my Angel."**_

"_**Mirai, Kanji, Andy, I wish I could remember you, and I'll do my best to do so. I avenged you… I don't remember that, but I did."**_

"_**We know, mom."**_

"_**Don't be sad for us, and remember, we'll come back soon. I love you…"**_

**I woke up, tears on my pillow. It was late and dark, and I cried alone. I was alone. Mirai's jacket was still next to me, and I pulled it closer. His scent filled my soul.**

_**I'm not alone; I just have to remember.**_

**When I woke up, I remembered the dream. It was more than a dream, it was real; it was fact.**

_**Goku did the same thing with me in the alternate time. I'm remembering something more! If only I could get the whole, not the pieces… but that's why I'm going to HFIL, isn't it?**_

**I changed out of my PJ's I brought from home to my blue Gi. Though my mind set was still mostly 16, I knew I got this Gi when I turned 18. Another memory piece to add to the growing puzzle.**

**My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten since I woke up in the Gravity Room. That still confused me. What exactly happened to make me snap?**

_**Well, at least I didn't lose it like Tiom…**_

_**Hey, I remembered that, too!**_

**Breakfast was cooking, and I smelled bacon, and eggs, and toast from my room. I walked down the hall to the kitchen, where Codie was doing his best to cook breakfast.**

"**Did I teach you how to cook?" I asked.**

"**Huh? Oh, no, I taught myself. When you're a Sayjin, you gotta know these things." He smiled. He expression drooped, though, almost immediately.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Dad talked to me last night."**

"**He talked to me, too. So did Kanji and Andy."**

"**Did it help?" he asked.**

"**I'm not sure." I sat at the table, trying to remember anything. I didn't notice Codie setting the table, until he practically ordered me to eat something.**

"**What happened to my tail?" I asked, looking into his eyes.**

"**You're tail…? Oh, you… uh, cut it off to show your loyalty to Bebi."**

"**I did? That was stupid."**

"**Uh-huh." Codie said with a laugh.**

"**This must be hard for you, Codie." I said, poking at my food.**

"**Yes, but that means its ten times harder for you." he replied.**

"**Mirai is my soul mate, I can feel it, but I can't remember it. Did I ever tell you how we met?"**

"**Yeah, lots of times."**

"…**Can you tell me? Remind me, I mean."**

**Codie lowered his fork, and thought for a moment.**

"**You said you met him after the defeat of Cyborg Frieza. He told you and Goku and Piccolo about the androids, then left for three years. When he came back, after fighting the androids for a while, you discovered Cell's exoskeleton. After losing to father-I mean Cell, Goku brought you to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You went in with dad and grandpa, and made it from a normal Sayjin stage to Ultra Super Sayjin." He stopped, but I wanted to know more.**

"**Don't stop, please."**

"**While you were in there, you Bonded with dad. When you came out, you faced Cell. You were struck by the Heart Virus, though."**

"**Obviously I didn't die."**

"**No, father- I mean Cell, saved you."**

"**Cell? But, why?" I asked. I was confused, but I had to know.**

"**He loved you, though he denied it at first. You never told anyone exactly what happened during the ten days before the Cell games, but you and Cell connected."**

**He stopped, and I absorbed the new information.**

"**Cell and I were really close, weren't we?" I asked.**

"**Yes. He sacrificed his soul for you, but only you and Cell know how that went about."**

**The memories of Cell's death in the illusion flooded back, like a movie.**

"**I was sitting on the ground. I had been fighting Frieza, to free Planet Vegeta. I couldn't move one of my legs, and Kooler was in the air, aiming a Death Beam at me. He fired, and Cell blocked it, dying to save me."**

"**Mom…?"**

"**I remember. He smiled at me before he died. He had kissed me before that. Then I fought Frieza in a rage. He almost killed me, but I got the memory of becoming a Super Sayjin, and that brought me back from the edge. I killed Frieza, King Kold, and Kooler with one blast."**

"**Is that it?" Codie asked. I blinked and looked at him.**

"**Yeah, I remember that in detail now."**

"**Some of it is better than none." Codie said, sighing.**

"**Not when they're this jumbled up." I sighed.**

**Supreme Kai teleported Vegeta, Codie, and I to HFIL. I didn't know who I had or hadn't fought, another reason I wanted Vegeta there.**

"**Our best bet is Kooler. He claims to be your rival, though I don't know how accurate that is." Vegeta said.**

_**Great, the guy that killed Cell in the illusion. How fun! Not only that, but I saw the movies he starred in. he almost killed Goku and Vegeta… but I'm stronger, right?**_

"**Mom, you're stronger than him. Just remember that." Codie whispered to me. He must have guessed what I was thinking.**

_**That's right, they told me I was SSJ2 level with ease, and possibly SSJ3. I have to get my memory back before Goku fights Omega Shenron. I at least remember some of the events in GT now, as they should have been in the show.**_

"**Supreme Kai, Katie, Vegeta, Codie. Nice to see you, though it would have been nicer under different circumstances."**

**We turned to see Piccolo, standing close to the Blood Fountain.**

"**Piccolo, what are you doing down here?" Codie asked.**

"**I came down here to help Goku escape. I'm stuck here as my eternal resting place."**

"**Do you know what's going on? With Katie, I mean." Supreme Kai asked.**

"**Yeah, amnesia. Who are you looking for? I know just about everyone down here."**

"**Kooler." I said.**

"**Right, he, Frieza, and King Kold usually hang out over there. Follow me." Piccolo headed west, and we followed.**

**There were many people I recognized here, and most seemed to recognize me. They didn't get in our way, at least.**

_**I remember Piccolo's death when he stayed behind on earth… he told me Gohan and I were his only family…**_

**When the before-mentioned area was in sight, I felt like we were in a bad B movie, walking into a mob headquarters. Not only were Frieza, Kooler, and King Kold there, but so was Bebi, the 17 twins, Babi-Dee, and two people I didn't know. I felt like asking where they stashed the jade eagle or whatever it was in the movies.**

"**Grandpa, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Codie said nervously.**

"**I know all of them but the wizard with the Mohawk and the demon-looking guy." I said, and sensing their Ki didn't help me feel any better.**

**The demon-looking guy was about as wide as he was tall, and he had a sadistic crown made from his own horns. He had a tail like a scorpion, claws, and he was very white, like Frieza.**

**The other guy was about my height. He was very dark looking, and he had a ponytail, but bald besides that. He had a dark cape and bat-like wings.**

"**Just don't do anything to provoke those two, and you'll be fine." Piccolo suggested.**

"**That's Drazark and Roxx, isn't it?" I asked, stopping.**

"**Come on, Katie. You'll be fine." Supreme Kai stated.**

"**But I had the Angel Powers and Dragonfly form when I fought them last." I moaned.**

**We headed toward the group again. I was so scared I thought I'd need a new set of pants before the day was through.**

**The first one to notice us was Bebi. I never really saw what he looked like in the pictures back home, and as I've mentioned I never saw the show, but it had to be him. He looked extremely angry, and pointed us out to the others. My stomach did a flip-flop. Even though they told me I could transform to SSJ2, but in my mind-set I couldn't transform to SSJ yet.**

**I wanted to run away. I wanted to scream and flee. I could feel Roxx, and he wasn't cuddly, that's for sure.**

**_I'm a Sayjin, a _real_ Sayjin, and Sayjins don't run away from fights._**

"**Well, what do you want?" Bebi asked. The others faced us. Kooler, King Kold, and Frieza stayed toward the back.**

"**We want to speak to Kooler." Vegeta stated. He others moved out of the way for Kooler.**

"**Well?" he asked. Vegeta looked to me. I gathered my courage and stepped up.**

"**I… can we get some privacy somewhere?"**

**Kooler nodded, and motioned for me to follow. The others stayed behind in an awkward silence, shifting their weight, not wanting to start any trouble. Or rather, wanting to but knowing better than to do so.**

**I remembered what Kooler could do, and I was frightened. If he could destroy a soul in an illusion and take on SSJ's no problem in the movies, what could he do in real life?**

**Kooler led me back toward the Blood Fountain. I felt his power as well, and it sent tremors through my soul. **

_**He is nothing compared to the power I felt from Roxx, and I killed Roxx, right?**_

"**You shouldn't have come down here." he said, looking back at the group, then back to me.**

"**Kooler, I was told you are my greatest rival." I replied.**

"**Yes…?"**

"**I… am in the middle of my greatest weakness, and if I can't trust my rival to help me, who could I trust?" rivals want to beat each other at their best. So if one can't fight due to injury or, like me, a break down, it's the duty of the other to help. It doesn't count as a defeat if they couldn't fight back.**

"**Go on." He responded.**

"**I had a break down. I was told Super 17 killed my family."**

"**Told? But I watched that fight, you were there."**

"**That's my problem. I can't remember anything after the defeat of your brother on Namek. I have Amnesia."**

"**I never thought of you as a coward."**

"**What did you say?" I snapped, against my better judgment.**

"**Only cowards push away bad feelings. It hurt, so you got rid of it, like a fucking coward." He turned away, to go back to the group.**

"**Take that back." I hissed.**

"**What?" he asked, turning to face me.**

"**I said take that back!" I cried, charging.**

**Kooler easily blocked my hit, so I turned and tried to kick him in the head, but he blocked that as well. I backed away, panting, staring at him.**

"**You don't deserve to be my rival if that's the best you can do." he sneered.**

**I charged again, trying to hit him, but he was too fast. I powered up, but it still didn't work. I hit him, and he let it hit.**

"**That tickles." He said.**

**3rd P.O.V.**

**The others watched curiously as Katie attacked Kooler. She was mad, but hadn't transformed yet.**

**_What is she doing? Why hasn't she transformed yet? Did she forget that as well?_ Vegeta thought.**

"**What is she doing? She has enough power to kill me with ease, yet Kooler makes her look like an amateur." Frieza said.**

**Katie hit the floor, and Kooler walked toward her slowly, powering up a Death Beam. At her current power level she'd be killed.**

**Codie took a step toward her, but Vegeta blocked it.**

"**Grandpa, what are you doing?"**

"**Just wait. Watch." Vegeta responded.**

**1st P.O.V.**

**Kooler was far stronger than me, I knew it to be so. The others told me I had the power, but I couldn't summon it. I couldn't find it.**

**He walked toward me slowly with a Death Beam, the two fingers holding it to his side as he got ready to fire. I closed my eyes, afraid, but opened them as he laughed.**

"**Such a fucking coward you've become, Katie."**

**I felt rage. I felt like I was letting everyone down. I couldn't remember my closest family, and now I'd die not remembering.**

_**If I die now, I'll be here, and I'll never see my family, or Goku, or anyone I care about again. **_

_**If I die without my memory, will it continue into the afterlife?**_

**I felt something inside snap, like floodgates opening. I felt a power deep with come forth. It hurt, and I tried to push it away, but it kept coming.**

**Kooler smirked at me and lowered his attack. The thing inside me was primal, savage, like an animal, but I also had my humanity to control it. But whatever it was, it hurt.**

**I stood, SSJ. They told me I had already reached this level and surpassed it, but that didn't matter now because I had done it all by myself.**

"**There, all better. I hoped that helped." Kooler said, lowering his attack.**

"**Yeah, it sort of did. I'll come by and spar after I get my family and the rest of my memories back."**

"**You better. Last time you said that, you didn't."**

**I didn't powered down because I didn't want to. I felt like myself, only more so. I didn't have to power down, why should I? **

**But what caused my first true transformation? Was it anything like this? I'd ponder that later.**

**Vegeta smirked as Kooler and I walked back over, but he didn't say anything. The other bad guys were confused, and I hoped they'd remain that way until I got out of there. If they found out, I'd be dead.**

"**That's all I needed here." I stated.**

"**Katie, there's something else down here, someone who might be able to help. But I don't think we should go through that now, it might be too soon." Piccolo said, trying to hurry us out of there.**

"**Who else could there be?" Codie asked, thinking out loud.**

"**Not now!" Piccolo looked at the top of Blood Fountain. I looked, trying so see who he was talking about. I was shocked.**

"**No, it couldn't be!" Vegeta said, shocked as well.**

"**What's going on?" I said, looking from Codie to the fountain.**

**The person standing on top of Blood Fountain was Cell.**


	28. Super Saiyan Power Too Soon

**Chapter 28: SSJ Power Too Soon**

"**Cell?" I moved toward him.**

"**I knew it was only a matter of time before you came crawling back, Katie." Cell said, staring at me.**

"**But… but I don't get it… your soul was destroyed, and-"**

"**Destroyed?" he laughed, "Only in part. That runt next to you is my pathetic good side. I was split from him when Kooler's Death Beam hit me in the illusion. I was automatically sent here, while he-" he pointed to Codie, "Went to you." his eyes grew darker.**

**I looked at Codie, who was in shock, staring at Cell. I looked at Evil Cell, and I felt that power I had felt from him after he tried to self-destruct. I remembered that now very clearly.**

**Evil Cell jumped off the fountain and walked toward us.**

"**Its about time you got here, boss." Frieza said.**

"**Boss?" Supreme Kai said.**

"**Of our little gang. Since Cell returned, we've made a gang of those who hate Sayjins, Goku, Vegeta, and Katie in particular." Babi-Dee explained.**

"**I was afraid of this." Piccolo said.**

"**Since in part Katie killed or helped kill us, we'll start with her first." Bebi said, laughing.**

"**We can't stay here." I voiced my thought.**

"**Who's going to save you now? Poor little monkey girl can't even remember her best attack." King Kold said.**

"**Shit, they know!" Vegeta said.**

"**Of course we know. We watch our enemies while we're here. There's nothing else we can do." Evil Cell said. I looked at Kooler, who made eye contact, but then looked away. **

_**He doesn't want this to happen, whatever this is that's about to happen.**_

**Babi-Dee raised his hands and spoke his spell. Immediately I felt pain through my entire body.**

"**Dear Katherine, come back to me." I heard Babi-Dee's voice in my head.**

"**No, Katrin, fight it!"**

"**Join us, be free like you use to be."**

"**This isn't right." I heard Kooler say. I was fighting off Babi-Dee's words, but I felt my mental shield weakening all ready.**

"**What? Kooler, what are you saying?"**

"**She's defenseless!" Kooler screamed.**

"**Then you can join them!"**

**Kooler went flying through the air, landing near Vegeta and the others.**

"**It won't hurt anymore, Katie. Come back to me." Evil Cell said.**

"**No, I won't!" I tried to stand, but Babi-Dee strengthened his force.**

"**Mom!" I looked over to see the others, paralyzed in their place.**

"**No one can save you now, my dear." Bebi said.**

"**Leave me alone!" I cried.**

"**I can restore your memories." Babi-Dee said.**

"**I don't care! I won't, I remember what I did! I won't become Katherine the Slaughterer again!"**

"**You will." Frieza said.**

"**No!" my power erupted, increasing SSJ to its full potential, but it didn't stop the pain or the voices.**

"**I know you're potential as an evil warrior, Katie. You loved it." Evil Cell said. They all circled me, trapping me.**

"**Roxx couldn't break me, and neither will you!"**

"**You have the power to destroy planets, why not use it?" Roxx said.**

"**Because with great power comes great responsibility." I said, quoting Spiderman, like I remembered doing once before.**

**Memories were flooding my mind, but only bits, and all jumbled, like a jigsaw puzzle box. I knew I had been Majin once, and I knew Roxx couldn't break me, and they wouldn't do so now.**

"**It'll stop hurting if you give in." Drazark said.**

"**Being mortal means dealing with pain everyday. I was a coward, Kooler was right. But I refuse to remain a coward! I'll fight from now on, and I'll never give up or forget ever again!"**

**I screamed in anger and pain, standing, throwing everyone off. I broke the spell. I remembered last time I couldn't break it until Vegeta… well, I wouldn't let something like that happen again.**

"**Thanks for restoring my power." I said, facing Evil Cell.**

"**You think that can stop all of us?" he asked.**

"**No, but it'll hurt like hell unless you get the fuck out of my way." I snapped, staring them all down.**

**They all backed away, making room for me to leave. All except Bebi and Evil Cell.**

"**Bebi, go away." I growled as he walked toward me.**

"**I had you as a Tuffle once. How could you become Sayjin again?" he asked.**

"**I love being a Sayjin, I use to wish I could be a Sayjin. Now I am a Sayjin, a Super Sayjin, and if you don't go away I'll kill you. Again"**

**Bebi's response was his laugh.**

"**You will die. Only a Super Sayjin four can beat me!"**

"**Nice laugh, are you finished?" I asked, smirking.**

**Bebi froze mid-laugh and looked at me closely. I saw sweat slide down the side of his face. In god-like swiftness I shifted next to him.**

"**Boo." I said carelessly. He lost his balance in fear.**

"**Get out of the way, stupid Tuffle." Cell growled as he pushed Bebi away, stepping up to me, "I'm not scared of that."**

"**You should be." I flared my Ki, making Ki flames surround my body.**

**Evil Cell charged at me, and he went to punch. I easily stopped him, blocking with one arm. He started to throw punches and kicks faster than a normal eye could see, but instinct took over now and I blocked all his attacks with one arm.**

"**The evil in your heart is weak, Cell. I always knew you were good deep down. The evil was just programming, but you and the other bionic androids didn't obey your programming. And this proves that."**

"**Proves it how?" he snapped as I dodged one of his kicks.**

"**Codie could hold his own against Super 17. I can remember that now, and I couldn't hold my own against Super 17. But you can't even match me. Do the math. Codie could beat Super 17, but I couldn't, and I can beat you."**

"**I'll do more than match, I'll surpass you!"**

"**Like hell you will." I powered up an attack, "Super Gatlik Wave!" I fired, throwing Cell back into Blood Fountain. He didn't get up.**

"**Wow, mom, that was awesome!"**

"**Anyone else want some?" I said, turning to face the rest. They all shook their heads and ran off.**

**I felt the floodgates close and I felt weak. My power faded, and I started to fall. Vegeta caught me and helped me to stand again.**

"**I'm proud of you." he said, smirking.**

"**Of what?"**

"**Katrin, you just beat Evil Cell." he replied.**

"**Who, me?" I looked over to the fountain, and sure enough Evil Cell's tail and one of his arms was hanging out of it. "Evil Cell…? Where's Kooler?" I didn't remember the fight at all.**

"**I'm right here." Kooler came over, and he looked rough.**

"**Did I do that to you?" I asked.**

"**No, Bebi did it."**

"**I'm so confused right now… how could I beat Evil Cell?"**

"**You don't remember?" Codie asked.**

"**No… Kooler was going to shoot me with a Death Beam. Then I felt this… incredible rage."**

"**In your current mind-set, you weren't ready to accept Super Sayjin power." Vegeta began, "You transformed, but you weren't ready for it. Your mind faded away while only the instinct was left. Same thing happened to Kanji and Andy when they first transformed."**

"**What a mess…" I said, trying to sort things out.**

"**You know mom, you own thanks to Kooler. He tried to save you."**

"**If I could only remember… but I do thank you for all your help today, Kooler. Once I get my memory back and everything on earth settles down, I'll return for a spar. You better prepare yourself." I stuck out my hand to shake his. He took it and shook firmly.**

"**Just don't push yourself. I want you at the top of your game, even if that means Super Sayjin four."**

"**You got a deal."**

**AS22: will Katie get her memory back? Tune in next time to find out? And remember, R&R, and if you're confused, ask. I really want more reviewers, I only have like 2-3.**


	29. Restored Spirit

**AN: for you dummies- I mean faithful readers If you've seen the GT movie, you know Goku jr. didn't remember his first SSJ transformation. It's that same concept with Katie in the last chapter.**

**Please R&R!**

**Also, thank you Shway Al'Thor for your great review. I know, I really don't like to review very much, but I think if you like a story well enough to read 71 chapters plus all the sequels, a few reviews are nice.**

**Besides Shway, I have Thomas Drovin, lovethestory, supersaiyaman, newkid, Aviarianna, SSJ Naomi, Mikki the Punk, the General of Darkness (A great writer, by the way!), Marty king of Wafflemen, Lita-Jade Li, captian deoxys, Sailor Elf, SpiritWarrior22, and ROGMethos for reviewing. If I missed anyone, sorry, don't yell, please? And please, keep reviewing. Maybe not every chapter, but every set maybe?**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**Chapter 29: Restored Spirit**

**Forgotten Love**

**How can you know me,**

**And how can you love me,**

**When I don't even know who I am…**

**Why does love hurt?**

**If I only could remember**

**I'd be whole again…**

**3rd P.O.V.**

"**But Vegeta, don't you think that will push her too fast?" Bulma asked. Vegeta had just explained his plan to his mate, Supreme Kai, and Codie.**

"**Grandpa, what if she gets hurt? She doesn't remember transforming yesterday, and this… it just seems too much too soon."**

"**Codie, I know your mother very well. Even at the age she believes to be right now, she was a powerful warrior. She took on Frieza all by herself, knowing already that she couldn't win. I was the one who was honored to call her daughter at the wedding, not she to call me father. This will work, I know it to be so."**

"**But Vegeta, what if this makes her worse?"**

"**I saw her fight yesterday, like her old self again. I know what I'm doing." Vegeta said, and his tone let no arguments win over.**

**1st P.O.V.**

**It was my third day of amnesia, and writing was the only thing helping. The stories didn't help, and going to HFIL seemed to make it worse. I was told I transformed SSJ yesterday, but I didn't remember that.**

**I put the pencil down and looked out the window. My old journal was destroyed over forty years ago, but to me I was still in my young writer phase, so I had a pad of paper and jotted down whatever came to mind.**

**Codie told me I was a writer and I had a book series called New Destiny that was a hit. I didn't believe it until I saw the copies of my books in the study of our house. When I saw my name on those books I couldn't deny it. I even started to read the first one.**

**But in my notebook now I only had sketches of Mirai, pictures of him I got from fragments of memories. I had a sketch of him in a tuxedo, one of him as stone, and one of him blind, the pupils of his eyes gone and only the white to show. The last two disturbed me.**

**Then there were memories of Cell. A joke about toilet paper, reading blueprints, seeing him Perfect for the first time, and Dragonfly.**

**Cell, Mirai, and I had been through a lot together from what I gathered, but it was still a jigsaw. I needed the whole, and I'd accept the pain if only to remember the good.**

**There was a knock at the door, startling me out of my depressing thought, and Vegeta came in.**

"**Come with me." his statement was simple, but it was forceful, so I followed him.**

**He went out of my 'house', down the hall, and out the door. We went across the yard, and he opened the Gravity Room door.**

**He stepped inside, and nervously I followed. He turned to face me and stood there, not moving or speaking.**

"**Vegeta? What are we doing?" he looked at me and smirked. Suddenly his power shot to SSJ level.**

"**Gatlik Gun!" Vegeta fired at me, and I barely dodged it in time.**

"**Vegeta! What are you doing!"**

**He responded by coming at me, charging with a punch at full strength. I barely avoided that as well.**

"**What are you doing! Stop this!" he didn't listen and I kept dodging his Ki filled hits and kicks.**

"**Quit dodging! Fight me!"**

"**I can't, you're too strong for me!" I cried, screaming as I barely got out of the way of a Ki blast.**

"**I can't see how any offspring of mine could fall for such a pathetic warrior as you!" he said, powering up his Final Flash.**

"**What Mirai and I had was true, I know it was!"**

"**Then why did you forget! Final Flash!"**

**The attack came right at me. I couldn't dodge it, and I sure as hell couldn't block or deflect it. I was going to die.**

**Suddenly that primal feeling came over me again, and once more those doors opened. This time I was fully aware of the changes, and I didn't fight the power. I let it take me over completely.**

**I stood, SSJ, and my Ki evaporated and sizzled against the Final Flash, erasing it.**

"**You want to play rough? Let's play rough!" I cried. Memories returned as I powered up.**

**I saw my wedding.**

**I saw Codie as a baby, squeezing his own tail and crying.**

**I saw SSJ4 Goku fighting Golden Oozaru Bebi-Vegeta.**

**I saw Vegeta dying because of me when I was Majin. **

**I saw Roxx turn my friends to stone, and Drazark kill Goku. **

**I saw 17 and I sparring and laughing. **

**I charged at Vegeta and went on the offensive, but that didn't last long as he surpassed me to Ultra SSJ. **

"**You're still pathetic! Just like your friend Cell, and that runt of a Sayjin you bore to him."**

"**Shut up about my family! Leave them out of this!" I went to punch him, but he did a tornado kick and sent me to the wall. I slid to the floor, barely seeing straight.**

_**He's not playing around, he's going to kill me! What is he thinking?**_

**He powered up his next finisher, Big Bang Attack.**

"**I don't know why you're doing this, Vegeta, but I will end it!" I stood up, shaky and panting. His attack was ready.**

"**Big Bang Attack!"**

_**I can't stop it on my own! I need more strength!**_

**The blast came at me, and suddenly the primal feeling grew deep down. I felt rage, uncontrollable rage toward Vegeta, but then more memories came to me.**

**I saw Vegeta helping me learn to perform a Gatlik Gun. Vegeta learning of my Bonding to Mirai. The act of Bonding with Mirai, and that wonderful evening we shared. I saw Goku teaching me the Genkai Dama, and I saw myself warp a Super Gatlik Wave at Super 17. Mirai, Kanji, and Andy falling before Super 17. Chi-chi teaching me how to cook. Being Bulma's assistant at Capsule Corporation.**

**Then alternate timeline memories came. Fighting Cyborg Frieza, becoming Android 22, training Trunks and Gohan. Seeing all my friends die due to 17 and 18. Fighting Kooler, Goku dying of the heart virus. The orca, Mama, beached. ALOCS playing chess. Self-destructing to stop the Androids in vain.**

**Then, some memories from the illusion. A baby brother I never knew. Being forced to marry Frieza, and in refusing being raped. See Vegeta, dying in a jail cell, and then becoming the leader in a war. Cell sacrificing himself to save me. Sayjins at war.**

**My Ki skyrocketed, and SSJ2 was in my grasp. Vegeta's Big Bang was nothing now, and I pushed it back at him. After the hit, he powered up to meet my strength.**

"**You are still nothing!" Vegeta cried, coming at me. He was stronger than me, and I couldn't figure it out. Wherever I had power, he had more. He was stronger, smarter, faster, and more agile.**

_**I have to stop this! He can't beat me! I couldn't beat Super 17, and that took my family away! I lost my mate… I lost my children… I lost myself!**_

**I roared in anger, and my power shot past SSJ2 straight to SSJ3.**

"**I can't lose! Last time I lost I lost my family! I can never lose!"**

**I hit Vegeta, and he hit the back wall. He didn't get up, but sat there, smirking at me while panting. I was screaming, my memories were all returning.**

**Gravity Room**

**3 days earlier**

**I went to train in the Gravity Room to relieve stress. My family was gone, and only Codie and I remained. I had to get it off my mind for a while. Goku would get the Dragonballs back.**

_**I hope he does, anyway.**_

**I raised the gravity to 850x, and began to stretch in the intense gravity. My mind kept replaying the death of my family, and I couldn't shut it off. It was a bloody loop that had no end.**

**I was in shock, like when Roxx informed me that he had already destroyed my home. I felt nothing, or at least tried to.**

**I started to punch and kick wildly at the air. Mirai's face kept floating in my mind. I was angry with myself, and at Super 17.**

**Frustrated that I couldn't get results at this level, I turned the gravity to 900x.**

_**Why couldn't I stop him? If I could only have remembered about him, and that he absorbed Ki, I could have ended it quickly. If I hadn't wasted all that time fighting Kooler, I could have saved Goku from going to HFIL, and then Super 17 wouldn't have been able to kill Mirai or Andy or Kanji.**_

_**It hurts… it hurts so much without him. It almost makes me wish I never came here. Damn that council!**_

**In anger I switched up the gravity again, going to 1000x.**

**I shot a blast, and it reflected off the walls, and I did my best to dodge, block, or deflect it.**

_**If only the pain would go away!**_

**Then the blast got away from me, and it hit me full on. I hit the back wall, and then nothing.**

**I fell to my knees, remembering everything. I remembered it all clearly, even the things I was having trouble remembering before.**

"**I remember. I know what I did, I know what happened. Dammit, I remember!" I hit the floor with my fist as tears also hit the ground, and I released SSJ3 form. Vegeta powered down, and shakily he walked over to me. He knelt down next to me, putting a hand on my back to comfort me.**

"**There's the Katrin I know." He said, smirking. He helped me to my feet, and then left, without another word.**

"**Thanks, Vegeta." I said as the Gravity Room doors closed.**

**I went out of the Gravity Room, and I walked in shortly behind Vegeta. He stood near the wall as I entered, and the others were asking him all kinds of questions. Vegeta ignored them, smirking and crossing his arms in his usual stance. It would have been perfect if his hair was still in the infamous black flame style.**

"**Maybe I could answer some of those questions." I said, putting my fists on my hips and shifting my weight.**

"**Mom!" Codie ran to me, hugging me. He was crying, and I couldn't help but join in.**

"**It's alright Codie, I'm back. I'm really back. And I promise, I will never leave you again."**


	30. Super Saiyan 4 Training

**Chapter 30: Super Sayjin Four Training**

**My memories were back, and sharper than ever. But I didn't get cocky, and I kept up my meditation. And of course, I trained.**

**Vegeta and I fought everyday, boosting our power, speed, and endurance. But Vegeta seemed distracted. He didn't let his fighting suffer, but he didn't seem quite as focused as he normally should have been. Finally his attitude made his fighting suffer in a spar, and I beat him. **

**It didn't feel like a victory, though.**

"**Vegeta, what's up with you?" I asked as we rested after training for three hours straight.**

"**And what is that suppose to mean?" he replied.**

"**You don't seem focused on training. I beat you, but it didn't feel like I beat you."**

"…**Its Kakorot." he said after a moment of silence.**

"**Goku? What about him?"**

"**You wouldn't understand." Vegeta got up, and went to leave, but I jumped up and grabbed his arm.**

"**You don't think I can get it? I bet I know what it is."**

"**Then enlighten me." Vegeta, facing me with a scowl.**

"**Goku always beats you. He made a Super Sayjin four transformation without the ray gun Bulma created, and he can do it at will. You can't, and you know you should be able to be at least his equal."**

"**How do you know so much?" Vegeta asked, sighing. I was right.**

"**Because I go through it everyday. I always have. Even with the ultimate power I could be beaten. All my battles were barely won. Without you, and Goku… and Mirai, I'd be lost. And to make it worse, I'm the girl here, so I have to prove myself even more."**

"**I don't think you have to prove yourself." Vegeta said.**

"**And I don't think you have to prove yourself, but we do. I have to prove it to myself, as you do."**

"**Right, then lets shut up and train." Vegeta said, powering up to SSJ.**

"**Yeah!"**

**Later we went inside to eat, rest, and shower. Along the way we each got a soda, and stopped in to see Bulma.**

"**Oh great, I was about to call you two in here."**

"**Oh really?" Vegeta responded. I took a sip of my soda.**

"**Yeah, I got a great new invention. It's called the Bluntz Wave Inducer."**

**Well, you can imagine that Vegeta spit soda everywhere.**

"**What!" Vegeta cried.**

"**About time, what took you so long? I thought you already knew how to do this kinda thing."**

"**All my past research was lost when Goku and Bebi blew up the tower, so it took me this long to make a new one. And this time its reusable, unlike the last one I made for Katie's anniversary present."**

"**That seems like only yesterday." I said, remembering back. Cell was still my friend back then. Now there are two, and neither of them can be called a friend. A son maybe, but not a friend.**

"**Well anyway, I need to run some more tests, but I think I can make it work for both of you."**

"**Yes, then the Prince of Sayjins can show his worth." Vegeta said to himself.**

"**Well then, my Prince, shall your Princess get started?"**

**All seemed perfect. Vegeta and I would be able to finally reach SSJ4, and help Goku fight the Shadow Dragons. We could finally prove ourselves.**

**But as perfect is only a fantasy, my SG went off. It hurt, and I had to grab the console to keep my balance.**

"**My SG? But I thought-"**

"**What was it, Katrin?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Goku is fighting Ice Shenron right now. I have to go help him."**

"**But what about-" Bulma began.**

"**I guess I'll have to wait to prove myself later, right now Goku needs me. I'll scout ahead for you, Vegeta. Get there as soon as you can."**

"**Katrin-" I teleported before he could argue.**

**All I ever really wanted was trust. I had it, and then that yearning turned to a yearning for respect, for power. For years I was unmatchable, but that Council was the match behind the flame. I had to prove that I had what it takes. I needed my own match and flame. A girl can do anything a guy can do, except pee standing up, maybe.**

**For years Goku was earth's protector. Vegeta surpassed me, and so did Mirai. I was the last full-blooded Sayjin to reach SSJ, but the second to reach SSJ2 and SSJ3. Yet Goku and Vegeta were always a step ahead.**

**I didn't care that I wasn't the best, I just wanted to prove that I could be the best without help. But even if I became SSJ4, it would be because of Bulma's genius, not my will. Of course, the same goes for Vegeta. I guess my dream of creating my own match will remain only a dream.**

**Cell was gone because of me. Mirai, Kanji, and Andy died because I couldn't remember our enemy's Achilles' heel. Once Vegeta died because of my weakness.**

**Over the years I had grown stronger and wiser in battle and in mind. A few weeks ago I was tempted by the dark forces, and I beat it, even in a weaken state. My spirit still knew how strong I was.**

**I have faced evil and won many times. I have also lost many times. My life here was bittersweet for years, and it still is.**

**How many people can say they've saved the world? How many have met their heroes? I have, but the cost was my world. I destroyed the evil one who destroyed it, but that didn't change that fact that it was gone.**

**So before I go to fight Sin Shenron and face what I truly hope to be my last epic battle, I stop at the Lookout. There was an old, dusty plaque dedicated to my lost home and all the dimensions lost due to Roxx. Though he is long dead, his mark is still on this world as well.**

_**Dedicated to all those hurt by Lord Roxx. All the dimensions he destroyed are now avenged, and the remaining protected, thanks to the Angel Sayjin, Katrin 'Katie' Briefs.**_


	31. Sin Shenron

**Chapter 31: Sin Shenron**

**After reminding myself why I have to fight, the Void was a bitter welcome. I teleported to South City, where Goku was trying to fight Ice Shenron without his eyes. He was blind.**

**At first I stayed hidden, watching for a moment. Nova Shenron killed Ice Shenron, his own twin, and I came out of hiding.**

"**Katie, is that you?" Goku tried to face me, but without his sight he couldn't find me.**

"**Yeah, I came to help. You must be Nova." I said, looking him over.**

"**Yes. You're Goku's cousin. You must have come here to help stop my kind."**

"**Yeah, but you aren't the enemy right now. Sin is here."**

"**What?" Nova asked, getting skittish.**

"**Who's Sin?" Goku asked.**

"**Sin Shenron, the strongest Shadow Dragon." I explained, "Nova, you better give Goku the antidote now."**

"**Yeah, right. Goku, this will fix your eyes." Nova went to hand over the antidote, but I heard a shot go off, and Nova fell over, back to the four-star Dragonball, and the antidote fell, breaking on the ground.**

"**No, Nova!" I cried, looking for Sin.**

"**Nova? Nova, where are you? Katie, what happened?" Goku called.**

"**I happened." The voice made me anxious. I knew whose voice it was before I turned around. When I turned, and saw the scariest thing I had ever seen. The lord of the dragons in full glory.**

"**Sin Shenron." I sneered.**

"**Katie?" Goku didn't know because he couldn't see. The Ki could only show you so much.**

"**Sin Shenron just killed Nova."**

"**So, the great Goku, I presume? And the former Angel as well. This should be very interesting…"**

**Sin Shenron didn't waste any time getting started. He charged at Goku, who could barely fight back with low energy and no sight.**

"**Goku! Look out!" I ran and tackled Sin Shenron. While he was down I helped Goku to his feet.**

"**You little witch! I'll make sure your death is a slow and painful one after I kill Goku."**

"**Katie, I need you to be my eyes. Concentrate on the fight, and stay close. I'll use your eyes as my own." **

"**Can you really do that?"**

"**I'll try." Goku smirked.**

**I looked at Sin Shenron, keeping my eyes on him, trying not to blink to Goku could see to fight.**

"**That's perfect, Katie. Keep it up."**

**I watched carefully as Goku charged Sin, but I still sensed Pan and with Giru, on her shoulder.**

"**Katie, what are you doing here?" Pan asked.**

"**I'm helping Goku. He's using my eyes as his own because Ice Shenron blinded him. I have to focus on the battle, so don't distract me." **

_**(Giru, Giru!)**_

"**Shut up, Giru! Right Katie."**

**I continued to watch, and Goku was fighting fair enough. He could have done much better if he could use his own eyes, though.**

**Sin and Goku were talking, but I couldn't hear. Suddenly I heard Goku call my name, and a blast shot from Sin came at me. I tried to dodge, but it was too fast, and it hit me.**

"**No, Katie!" was that Pan, or Goku?**

"**Katie hit! Katie hit! _Giru_, _giru_!" no doubt who said that.**

**I hit a wall, and hit my head. I blacked out for a moment, but it was only a moment.**

"**Katie? Come on, get up!"**

"**Up Katie, up, up! _Giru, giru!_"**

"**What'd I miss?" I asked, rubbing my head.**

"**Nothing, you haven't been out long enough."**

"**Katie down approximately 7.8 seconds, _giru, giru!_"**

"**In 7.8 seconds Frieza could blow up an entire planet, so who knows what Sin could do." I got up and looked around, but didn't see Goku anywhere.**

"**Can grandpa still fight if he can't see?"**

"**Sure, I did it once. Though my opponent wasn't this tough." Pan's expression drooped, "Well, Goku is much stronger than I am, so who knows?"**

"**Yeah! Go grandpa! Kick that dragon's butt!" _(Giru, giru!)_**

**Goku kept fighting Sin, but I couldn't find them, only sense them. Goku wasn't fairing too well, either. I ran off toward the Ki to find them. Goku might still want to use my eyes.**

_**Come on Vegeta, we need SSJ4 now!**_

**Finally I found Goku and Sin. Goku had his sight back, too. He saw me and waved.**

"**Goku, kick his ass good for all of us!" I called.**

"**What? You survived that blast?" Sin asked.**

"**Yeah, was it suppose to hurt me? All it did was stun me." I replied.**

"**You Sayjins are remarkable creatures. Too bad I have to destroy all of you. I can't let you continue to oppose me, after all."**

**Pan's bag was near her feet, and suddenly it was in the air and moving toward Sin Shenron.**

"**No you don't!" I flew after the bag and grabbed it, but Sin didn't let me get away. He flew at me and grabbed the other strap on the bag.**

"**Give me those Dragonballs!" he roared.**

"**No, I won't let you!"**

"**Oh, I see. I remember now, you know the future."**

"**How do you know that?" I said, still pulling the bag away from him.**

"**I know everything about my creator." He said, holding the bag tight.**

"**And who created you, dragon?" I asked, grunting as I struggled to get the bag from him.**

"**I was created by you, Katie."**

"**What?" I didn't let the bag go, but I stopped pulling.**

"**Didn't you know? You made a wish to purify the Dragonballs. That's when I came to be."**

**He was successful in throwing me off guard. He grabbed the bag and slapped me away, cutting my face with his spiked hand. I floated in midair, stunned by the fact. I didn't want to believe it, but I couldn't deny it without proof otherwise.**

_**I never could find out about his creation back home, not on the Internet or on chat-sites, but is that why I made that wish? Was I fated to do so?**_

_**Screw fate and destiny, I'm here now, and I can change it. Destiny was replaced by hope; Arina with Shikara.**_

"**That can't be! My wish was pure! The wish shouldn't have let you become!" I cried.**

"**It worked, but it was such a nice wish that it took the place of a few previous wishes. The wishes made since then made some of my other brothers. You sired Oceanus, Natron, Rage, and me." Sin was finished absorbing the Dragonballs. He was now Omega Shenron.**

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hercule, Chi-chi, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Codie, Maj-Uub, and Trunks show up.**

_**Aren't they a little early? Oh well, no problem as long as Vegeta and Bulma arrive soon. **_

_**How could they forgive me? I created most of the Shadow dragons.**_

**I landed, not looking at the fight. I was ashamed that I just made the bad guy 'badder'. I was ashamed that I had made most of the bad-guys.**

"**Hey Katie, what's going on?" Gohan asked. Pan ran and greeted the others.**

"**Goku isn't doing so good." I said. Gohan and the others watched.**

"**Mom, who said you could run off into danger without me?" Codie said.**

"**Sorry kid, but I didn't have time to get you. It's a good thing you're all here, too. Since my memory is back and better than ever, I know what's going to happen soon. Goku will need all of us."**


	32. Two Halves Reunite

**Chapter 32: Two Halves Reunite**

_**I need a way to help Goku and weaken Omega. Those Dragonballs would weaken him, but how could I get them? And when? I have to fix my mess. Only I can fix it. I made Oceanus, Rage, Natron, and Sin. I have to put Omega down.**_

**I stared at Omega and Goku as they fought. Omega had so much more power; he could easily equal Drazark.**

_**Drazark killed Goku at SSJ4, and I can't become Dragonfly. But Codie… could he help?**_

"**Codie, you know I'd never ask you to do something if I thought it was dangerous, right?" I asked, looking Codie in the eye.**

"**Uh, yeah, I guess so."**

"**Well, for once I have to. If Goku loses, we all die anyway. At least if you can help now, and God forbid you do die, we could bring you back."**

"**Yeah, what do you need me to do?" he asked, fearless.**

"**I love you. Never forget that. I wouldn't ask you to do this if there was another way."**

"**Right, mom. I love you, too. Don't you forget that."**

"**Never. Here's the plan. Right now Omega is stronger than Drazark, and Drazark could kill Goku at Super Sayjin four. I fought as Dragonfly and won. Dragonfly was a fusion of Cell and myself."**

"**So do you want to fuse with me? Is that it?" Codie asked.**

"**It wouldn't be enough. You have to go to HFIL and fuse with Cell."**

"**What!" Codie cried.**

"**Katie, are you crazy?" Trunks asked.**

"**It might work." Gohan said.**

"**What?" Goten asked.**

"**Cell's two sides are extremely powerful apart right now. Back together they may prove stronger that Omega Shenron. If Evil Cell will do it."**

"**That's why it's dangerous. Evil Cell won't do it, but you're stronger than him, Codie. I know you are. You'll have to absorb Evil Cell with you tail."**

"**But mom, I've never absorbed anyone or anything with my tail. I don't know if I can." Codie said, doubting.**

"**Don't doubt yourself. Power all the way to your maximum form. Get Kooler to help you, too. He'll do it if you tell him it's for me."**

"**Okay mom, I trust you know what you're doing."**

_**I only hope Codie will come out of this as the same person.**_

"**Codie, you may not be the same when you go through with this. I wanted to warn you, just in case."**

"**If it'll help Goku and bring back dad, I'll do it."**

**We hugged, and he teleported to HFIL.**

"**Katie, you do realize that Codie may not be himself when he returns, right? He may even become evil." Gohan asked, being extremely serious, almost grim. He knew how evil Cell could be, but so did I.**

"**Yes, but Cell loved me, and Codie loves me. That kind of love can remain through any transformation. Besides, it'll be safer in the long run if there is only one, good Cell."**

"**Let's hope the new Codie is good. A new, evil Super Cell may be too much for Super Sayjin four." Gohan said, looking at the fight.**

**The fight persisted, and Goku couldn't hold Omega off very well. But none of us here could help. Omega could kill any of us with a thought.**

"**We have to help dad somehow." Goten said, antsy.**

"**I wish we could, but anything less than Super Sayjin four would be killed too easily." I said, anxious.**

"**Grandpa, finish him already!"**

"**Yeah, go Goku!" Hercule called.**

_**I hate this, but all I can do is watch and cheer. If I go with Codie, I might just get him killed. If I fight Omega I'll be the dead one.**_

_**At least I'd be with Mirai, though…**_

_**I can't think like that!**_

**My anger was fueling my desire to fight, but I couldn't, not now. Now I could understand 17 better than I did before. Standing on the sidelines is no way to live.**

**Omega hit Goku with a blast of wind, hard and strong. It was from Oceanus Shenron. Then he was hit with thunder; Rage Shenron. 3 of my 4 dragons were hurting Goku.**

_**I have to figure out how to get those Dragonballs back! It's killing Goku!**_

**As I watched the fight, I sensed a new, strong power coming this way. It was fresh, but familiar. An old friend was coming to play with Omega.**

"**Katie, did you sense that?" Gohan asked.**

"**Yeah, Cell's coming." I replied.**

**As soon as it was said, it was true. Codie, …or Cell, was there. He landed by us first, looking at all of us.**

**Cell. That's all the description I need to give you. This new Cell looked exactly like the old one, only bigger and more powerful.**

"**Your power grew a hell of a lot." I said, smirking. _(Giru, giru!)_**

"**Codie?" He looked at Pan as she spoke, "Are you still on our side?"**

"**Yes, but Codie isn't our name." the voice was that of a fusion of Cell and Codie. It worked, and I was relieved, "Our new name is Android 24, code-name Naiad."**

"**I knew you could do it, Codie. You better go help Goku, Naiad."**

"**Right." He took off, right toward Omega without blinking an eye.**

"**I guess you were right about the fusion, Katie." Gohan said.**

"**Thank the Kais that I was."**

"**What do you mean by that?" Goten asked.**

"**I may know more about Cell than Gero himself, but this is a whole new ballgame. Fusing machines with Sayjins and spirits split in two isn't my forte."**

"**So you guessed?"**

"**Yep." I said, causing the others to sweat-drop.**

**Naiad was fighting great, but Goku seemed to be more powerful. Naiad wasn't as strong as a SSJ4, but he was close.**

**They combined Kamehameha Waves, but Omega countered with his own blast.**

"**It still isn't enough, is it?" Videl asked.**

"**No, its not. Dammit!"**

"**Good thing we're here now!" I turned to see Bulma and Vegeta, finally coming over the hill. Bulma was driving a truck with a huge machine built in.**

"**Great, you guys better get to work." I said, looking back at Goku.**


	33. Super Saiyan 4

**Chapter 33: SSJ4**

**Goku came right at us, hitting the ground.**

"**What a shameful battle your fighting, Kakorot." Vegeta said as Bulma prepared the machine.**

"**Vegeta? What are you doing here?" Goku asked as I helped him up.**

"**Hopefully in a moment he'll be doing what you're doing." Bulma said.**

"**I see, a new Bluntz Wave machine?" Goku pointed.**

"**Yeah, and hopefully I'll get to help you."**

"**That's the problem, Katie. You took off before it could be tested for you. It may not work on you."**

"**Dammit…" _isn't that my luck?_ I looked back over to my son, "You better get back up there, Goku. Naiad isn't doing well on his own." I said. Goku didn't respond, but took off again.**

"**Naiad?" Vegeta asked.**

"**Yeah, I had a plan to get Codie and Cell to merge. That's the result." I said, pointing at Naiad.**

"**So what's going to happen when they unfuse? Cell won't go back to HFIL on his own."**

"**He isn't going back. I know Enma and the Kais won't like it, but Codie absorbed Cell."**

"**I see, and what will happen to Codie?"**

"**I don't know, Vegeta. I'm hoping that-" I pointed, "-is only a transformation and not permanent. But it's a risk Codie and I had to take."**

"**You told him this?" Vegeta asked.**

"**I'm not the Council."**

"**Ready!" Bulma called.**

**Vegeta nodded to me, and walked to his place. Bulma powered up the laser and fired. The blast hit Vegeta, and he immediately started to change.**

**First a tail grew. Then he grew as a whole, becoming an Oozaru. Coarse, brown hair covered his body as his clothes ripped and popped. He became huge as his eyes turned blood red.**

**Vegeta stood tall and roared, pounding his chest. I jumped back, out of the way of his stomping foot. As big as he was now, he could smack Omega without even having to fully extend his arm.**

**And Omega took notice. Vegeta reached out, and Omega got out of the way, but Vegeta wasn't after Omega, he was after Goku.**

**Vegeta grabbed Goku and brought him closer, squeezing him. Goku screamed in pain as Vegeta growled.**

**I had to stop Vegeta, so I flew up next to Goku. Naiad joined us.**

"**Vegeta, stop! You have to remember us! We're you friends, and if you don't snap out of it you'll kill us!"**

"**Yes, it'll make my job easier!" Omega laughed.**

**Vegeta looked at me, then to Goku.**

"**Ka-trin… Ka-kor-ot. _Yes, I remember. My rivalry toward you Kakorot, and my respect for you Katrin, is more powerful than this primal form. As an elite I will not let this form rule over my mind._"**

**Vegeta let Goku go, and started to glow as he began to change yet again. This time he shrank and grew dark red fur. Clothes magically re-grew, and his hair was long, back to the original flame style plus some.**

"**I'm back." Vegeta said confidently, and Goku and Vegeta nodded in an understanding agreement.**

"**It still isn't enough. We have to fuse as one."**

"**As much as I hate fusing with you Kakorot, I have to agree."**

"**Think of it this way, Vegeta: would you rather fuse with me?"**

"…**No way in HFIL would I fuse with a female, even you Katrin." Vegeta replied, shuddering.**

"**Thought so." I said with a smirk. The idea of a male/female fusion didn't sound very good to me, either.**

**Goku and Vegeta powered up so they'd be at their best, then they started the Fusion dance.**

"**Fu-" but Omega interrupted them.**

"**You think I'm stupid? I know what will happen if you finish that ridiculous dance, you filthy Sayjins!" Omega charged at Goku and Vegeta, and the three started a cat and mice game.**

"**We have to get those two to fuse!" I said, stomping.**

"**Then why don't you get Bulma to fire that Bluntz Wave thing at you so you can transform into a Super Sayjin four, mom?" Naiad asked.**

"**Duh!" I said, running over to Bulma.**

"**Katie, what is it?"**

"**Power up that machine again, Bulma. You have to use it on me!"**

"**But Katie, I didn't get the chance to test it on you!"**

"**If those boys can do it, so can I." I replied.**

"**Katie, listen! It might kill you. I tested it and prepared it for Vegeta, not you. Even though you're both pureblooded Sayjins, Vegeta and you are very different. Your ages, your genders, you DNA, everything is different! Even if it works you might die from the amount of new power you'll receive. And that's _if_ it works."**

**I didn't have to think about that at all.**

"**Bulma, if we don't do something fast we'll all die anyway. Now fire up that machine!"**

"**I guess if we get the Dragonballs back we can restore you… Alright, just don't haunt me if this kills you."**

"**I'd have too much fun in Otherworld to think about that." I smiled and ran to the place Vegeta stood.**

"**It may hurt a little!" Bulma called as she hit the switch.**

**A little was an understatement. As the beam hit I felt fire running through my veins and on my skin. I screamed as I felt the old Oozaru changes begin once more. It had been forty years, but it still felt the same. Until I was completely transformed.**

**This time was different. I lost myself completely in the beast. My fur wasn't brown or black, either, it was red-orange.**

**I felt the primal instincts erode my mind away, and all that was left was the Oozaru.**

_**Kill… kill…blood, I want blood! Destroy! Smash!**_

_**All around me is a foreign place. This isn't my jungle, its weird. I have to get to a jungle!**_

_**Food! Destroy! Smash!**_

**I thrashed around, looking for anything to smash.**

"**Katie, stop!"**

"**She doesn't remember us!"**

_**What's a Katie? Is it food?**_

**I looked and saw a group of tiny, tailless monkeys and a bug.**

_**Big bug! Food!**_

**I reached down and grabbed the bug.**

"**Mom, stop!" it fought back, but I wanted food. "Mom, its me, Codie!"**

_**Codie?**_

**I sniffed him. He didn't smell like anything but food. I squeezed him, making him tender enough to eat.**

"**Naiad, you have to power down! She doesn't recognize you in that form!"**

"**But if I do that I may not be able to get back to this form!" the bug screamed.**

"**That's a risk you'll have to take!"**

**I saw three more things flying around, a lizard and two different monkeys. They were too fast for me to see clearly, so I focused back on the bug.**

**But the bug was changing. I stopped squeezing and watched curiously as he looked more like the other tailless monkeys. He looked familiar.**

"**Mom, its me, Codie! I'm Cell's son, remember? Focus!"**

**I sniffed him again. This time he smelled familiar.**

_**Codie? …my son… I want my mate back, and to do that I have to stop the lizard… Omega Shenron! Focus!**_

"**Co-die… Cell…_ I said I'd never forget!_"**

**I let Codie go and started to transform again.**

"**Come on mom!"**

**I shrank, but my power didn't. I had hold over myself once more, and I realized that I had broken my promise never to forget. I had forgotten for a moment, but no more.**

**I was now SSJ4. My hair was long and black similar to Raditz's style, only I had some red-orange streaks running all the way through it and it was smoother. The fur covering my body was fine and smooth, red-orange colored, like a skin-tight suit completely covering all my parts from the collarbones down.**

**My pants, boots, and wristbands were black, and the belt was oddly lavender.**

"**Mirai…" I said, looking at the belt, holding it in my hand. It was the same shade of purple as his hair; "I will get you and the kids back. I swear it."**

**I looked at Omega, still chasing Goku and Vegeta. I swore at him, cursing him and his kind. Because of him I didn't have my mate back yet, and because of that I had a traumatic experience that led to amnesia. But now I could get my family back together and be happy.**

_**And it'll start with him… and I know exactly how to get the Dragonballs back…**_

**AS22: SSJ4 Katie! What does she have planned? Ooohhh…. You'll like it, but you have to wait! Cliffies are so fun…**


	34. Foreplay

**AS22: I'm back! Evil cliffy go bye-bye!**

**Back in the realm of sanity, here's the next set. This chapter was fun to write, you girls will get it, and the guys might think its mean, but oh well. Let's say Omega gets his balls handed to him in more ways than one! Enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Chapter 34: Foreplay**

"**Mom?" I looked at Codie, and hugged him.**

"**I'm sorry. I broke my promise."**

"**It's alright, mom. Just… go get dad back."**

"**Right, and I already have a great plan. You guys just stay back and don't interfere."**

"**Right Katie." Gohan said.**

**I flew up at the trio and they stopped to greet me.**

"**Wow, you're a lot stronger now, Katie." Goku said.**

"**Indeed." Omega said as I saw him sweat. He was outnumbered and outmatched, and he knew it. But our best bet was still fusion. I knew exactly how to distract Omega so Goku and Vegeta could fuse.**

**I raised my hand and formed a Ki ball, aiming it at Goku and Vegeta.**

"**_Guys, I'm going to attack you, but this won't do any real damage. Act like this blast knocked you out. I'll distract Omega so you can fuse."_ I ordered telepathically. They nodded.**

"**Katie, what are you doing?" Goku asked. I'm still surprised they can act so well.**

"**I've got the power now, so why shouldn't I do as I please?" I hit them with the blast and they hit the ground and didn't move. _"Perfect."_**

"**Why would you turn on them so suddenly?" Omega said, crossing his arms. He was still on edge.**

"**They aren't worth my energy. You are, on the other hand." I said as I flew a little closer to him.**

"**What do you mean by that?" he asked, looking a little less confident as he lowered his arms.**

"**Well, look at you. You have… more balls than any man on this world." I said with a wicked smile. I flew closer to him, placing my hands on his chest.**

"**Oh… I see." He said, placing one of his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.**

"**You see Omega, I have fought for the side of good all my life, and I all have gotten in return is pain. So now that I have all this power, I see it as an opportunity to get what I really want." I started to stroke his chest, running my fingers over the Dragonballs. I had to suppress a gag as I tried to seduce him. It seemed to be working.**

_**Nova is the four-star Dragonball. I need to get him, but who else? Omega can use the attacks of any of these dragons as long as he has the Dragonballs…**_

"**Katie, what do you think you're doing?" Trunks called.**

"**Mom?"**

**I looked down at the others. I had to make this real, so I'd have to attack them.**

"**Excuse me, would you?" I asked Omega.**

"**Getting rid of the trash?" he asked. I nodded and landed.**

"**_Run. I'm only acting, so run."_ I powered up another Ki blast.**

"**Katie, don't!" I shot toward them, but was careful to miss.**

"**I'm with Omega now, so don't tempt me." then telepathically, _"Run, dammit! It's an act!"_ I powered up another blast. I saw recognition in Gohan's eyes. I knew I could count on him to understand.**

"**Let's get out of here!" Gohan cried as I blasted near his feet.**

"_**Explain it to them, Gohan. I gotta keep Omega distracted."**_

**I flew back up to Omega and put my arms around his neck.**

"**Now, where were we?" I asked.**

"**I believe we were about to discuss our partnership." He said, running his fingers through my hair. When Mirai did that I practically melted, but Omega made me want to vomit.**

"**As I see it, no one could stop our combined power."**

"**So you are serious about this?" Omega asked, squeezing me closer to him. There was nothing between us now, and again I nearly gagged.**

"**Of course I am. Don't I… look serious?"**

"**But what about your family?" he asked. He was suspicious.**

"**Their power is nothing to us." I cooed, laying my chest flat on his.**

"**I see. You are a very beautiful Sayjin, Katie."**

"**Thank you. You know Omega, I always wondered what you'd look like. I never imagined you to be this ruggedly handsome. And to think, I created you. I guess it was fate." I said, running my fingers up and down his back.**

**Goku and Vegeta were behind Omega, starting the dance. They were taking too long, he'd catch wise when their powers were combined. **

_**Unless I do something drastic.**_

"**What's that?" Omega went to turn, as I was afraid. He felt the Ki.**

"**I don't sense anything." I kissed him, in a very passionate kiss. It took all my will to do so, too.**

**I felt the birth of Gogeta, and kept kissing Omega, hoping he wouldn't notice.**

"**There it is again." Omega said, breaking away. He looked behind himself, and as I looked I saw nothing there.**

"**See, I told you." I began to kiss him again, and as I did I worked loose the four-star Dragonball and dropped it to the ground.**

_**Who else? If I could only remember the dragons… Natron Shenron uses his ability to absorb people, and Omega uses that against Nova, but which one is it? I don't remember which ones are six and seven, so I better try to get them both… Natron and Oceanus, but which is which?**_

**I worked loose the six and seven-star Dragonballs and let them fall as well. In a way it felt good to get rid of my other dragons. As soon as they were loose Omega grabbed my arm.**

"**I knew it! You were never with me!" he roared, but didn't let go.**

"**Of course I'm not with you, you foolish dragon. You think you know me because I created you, but you know nothing. My love for my family is more important to me than power of any sort." I was able to slide my hand out of Omega's grip, and I dropped. Behind me was Gogeta powering a Kamehameha Gatlik Gun.**

"**Hi!" Gogeta said as he blasted Omega.**

"**Its about time you got here! I was almost to the point of ordering a room!" I spit, wiping my mouth on my furry arm.**

"**Sorry, but we had to wait until he was good and distracted." Gogeta replied, "You seemed to be enjoying yourself as it was."**

"**Gross. You know I love Mirai. And anyway, you better hurry and kill him. Your fusion won't last as long as a normal fusion because of your power."**

**I landed and picked up the four, seven, and six-star Dragonballs, and hid them in my poofy, purple belt.**

"**Katie, that was great!" Trunks said as the group walked over.**

"**Did you really kiss him? Gross!" Pan said, making the gag-gesture.**

"**Gross ratio dramatically increased during kiss! _Giru, giru!_"**

"**Yeah, I think when we get done here I'll be brushing my teeth for a week straight." I said, scratching the back of my head.**

"**Mom, is what you said true? About all the pain?" Codie asked. He looked hurt.**

"**I won't lie to you, Codie. In a way, yes it is." I put my hand on his shoulder, "But there is a lot of joy and happiness in it as well. And you're part of that. I have to help Gogeta now, but remember that I always love you and your dad and Kanji and Andy."**

**I took to the air and watched Gogeta fighting Omega. At this rate Gogeta might not be able to win, even with the warning about the time.**

**Gogeta and Omega were in a stalemate, unable to push the other back. Perfect time for one of my new attacks.**

"**Rainbow Harpoon!" I drew seemingly out of the air a spear of light, and I threw it with all my might at Omega. There was an explosion on contact as Omega was pushed back by Gogeta.**

"**Thanks!" Gogeta called at he flew toward Omega. I followed to help.**

**Omega was lying in the rubble of the building he crashed through, and Gogeta was already powering up his Kamehameha Gatlik Gun.**

"**One last shot… Kame-" but then light enveloped the fusion and they split. They didn't look too happy, either.**

"**Dammit, I was afraid of this." I said.**

"**How the almighty have fallen!" Omega said, laughing.**

"**You still haven't faced me one-on-one, Omega." I said, stepping toward him. I started to power up.**

"**Katie, you can't be serious!"**

"**He'll kill you Katrin!"**

"**Shut up, the both of you. If you two can fight him, so can I. I haven't fought yet, and what's the use of this form if it isn't used?"**

"**Katrin-"**

"**You know I have to do this Vegeta."**

**They stopped arguing as I finished powering up.**

"**Well little girl, are you ready to face the Lord of the Dragons?"**

"**You bet I am, and I have leverage."**


	35. Honor & Pride

**Chapter 35: Honor and Pride**

**I charged at Omega and got about an inch from his face as I teleported behind him and blasted him in the back.**

"**Warping your attacks so soon? My, you do mean business…" Omega shot a blast of electricity at me, and I barely dodged.**

"**So typical of a man, using your balls instead of your brain." I laughed, teleporting again so I was right in front of him. "If my standards weren't so high I might have considered you once, but I prefer men with backbones."**

"**You witch! You think you can take me in a fight?"**

"**Only one way to find out!" I teleported back away and powered up another attack. It starts by focusing my Ki into my index fingers, then making a large circle, starting over my head and down. I make the Ki loose, like a rope.**

"**Demon's Halo!" Focusing my Ki to make the ring stick solid and I threw it at Omega, and noosed him.**

"**What's this? Let me out of this!"**

"**I don't think so. Ironic that my new Super Sayjin four attacks are religiously named." I flew in closer as Omega struggled, "The harder you struggle, the thicker my Demon's Halo becomes. At this rate it will cover you completely." I said, smirking.**

"**I'll break free!"**

"**Doubt it." I backed off again and powered up my last new attack, "You might think this attack is a rip off of an old friend of mine, but its so much more…" I brought my index and middle fingers to my forehead as I focused my Ki again.**

"**The Special Beam Cannon?" Gohan gasped, but I heard him anyway.**

"**It was called the Light of Death in my books, one of Piccolo's attacks, but my new attack is quite different. You'll see in a moment, Omega."**

**I finished focusing the Ki, and aimed.**

"**Wow, do you feel that, Vegeta?"**

"**Of course I feel it, Kakorot. Maybe Katrin can pull it off."**

**Vegeta made me mad for a second as I finished powering my new attack.**

_**This attack isn't just for my family and friends this time. This time I'm proving myself, without that damn Tri-dimensional Council to influence my attacks. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku were always there to protect me when I didn't have my Angel Powers, but now I can show that I can fight without any of them.**_

_**This is for my Sayjin pride, rik-shar, and my Sayjin honor, rik-shla. Not just the Sayjin, but the feminine as well. Pan, Andy, and I are the only female Sayjins, and 18 along with the three of us are the only powerful girl fighters. I have to prove that a girl can do anything a guy can do… except pee standing up…**_

"**Omega, I give you my honor and my pride in this attack, and my respect as a female! Angel's Light!"**

**I shot the blast and it exploded on contact. The light was blinding, and the explosion knocked me back.**

**Goku and Vegeta came over next to me as the smoke cleared. I knew we'd only be so lucky that I killed Omega, and we weren't. He was still alive.**

**Omega was cut and bloody, the first physical wounds to be seen. I had done it. He may not have been destroyed, but I inflicted major damage on my own. I inflicted the most damage on my own.**

"**How could one person have so much power?" Omega said, panting and holding his left arm.**

"**My power has always been fueled by my inner strength. And my spirit has only broken once, but that will change once you are gone and the Dragonballs restored. Speaking of which…" I pulled out the four-star Dragonball, "I believe a friend of yours would like a word."**

"**My Dragonball!" Omega roared.**

"**No, the Son family's symbol, and that includes me." I said, looking over at Goku. We exchanged smirks, "I know Nova would love to come out and play with us, what do you think, Goku?"**

"**I think that's a great idea." He responded. I concentrated my energy to the Dragonball and 'healed' Nova. The Dragonball split open again and Nova appeared.**

"**I'm back, but how?" Nova said, looking at himself.**

"**I did it." Nova looked at me, noticing that I was now SSJ4 as well, "We need all the help we can get against Omega Shenron." I explained. Nova smirked at me.**

"**Sounds like fun."**

**Nova, Goku, Vegeta, and I powered up at once, causing the earth to tremble violently at our power. Even Omega, who was floating in the air, had trouble keeping his balance.**

**I didn't know it at the time, but even the Kai Planet, Otherworld, and HFIL were shaking at our power. Three Sayjins at SSJ4 and a Shadow Dragon, all powering up at the same time was a great amount of power. It made my head hurt trying to measure it all.**

"**You think you have power, but you don't! I'll show you real power!" Omega roared as he powered up. He finished with barely a tremor in the region.**

"**Oh wow, yeah, I shaking over here." I retorted.**


	36. Nova's End

**Chapter 36: Nova's End**

**Nova powered up a Sun Blast and fired, Goku and I combined Kamehameha Waves, and Vegeta fired a Gatlik Gun. All were on mark, but no external damage was noted.**

"**Katie, maybe you should try that Angel's Light thing again." Goku said as Omega charged at us. Nova rushed in and they battled.**

"**I wish I could, but that nearly took half of my total power. If I did it again… I don't want to think of what might happen." I shuddered.**

**Then the worst think I could imagine happened. Goku lost his SSJ4 form as we spoke.**

"**Kakorot!"**

"**I was already low on energy, but I didn't think this would happen so soon." Goku said, shocked.**

"**This is great! Now what do we do? You two can't fuse now." I said, angry to say the least.**

"**I can't fuse, but do you think you could?" Goku asked, looking at Vegeta and me. We looked at each other.**

"**I don't like it, but we may not have a choice here." I said.**

"**I agree, but could we?" Vegeta asked, looking at Goku.**

"**I don't know. I've never thought what would happen in a situation like this." Goku and Vegeta looked at me.**

"**Gender is the issue, for once. Even if we did, what gender would be dominant? Which of us would have more control?" a blast hit between Vegeta and me, throwing us back.**

"**I will not allow another fusion, and that means someone has to die." Omega powered and aimed a blast at Goku, but Vegeta and I stood in front of him, protecting him.**

"**We can't let you kill Goku, sorry." I said.**

"**I'm the only one worthy of killing Kakorot, so don't think I'll let you kill him."**

**Vegeta and I powered Gatlik Guns and stood back to back, facing Omega. We fired, but he dodged.**

_**What happened to Nova?**_

**In reply, Omega appeared right in my face.**

"**Katrin!"**

"**What now, little girl?"**

**I teleported behind Omega and fired a Super Gatlik Wave. But when the smoke cleared it was Nova that was hit.**

"**Nova!" I cried. I landed and ran to him, barely catching him before he hit the ground.**

"**Hey kid, which Shadow Dragon was your favorite?" he asked as he fell. I went to my knees as he died.**

"**No doubt its you. How did he do it?"**

"**Teleported, like you."**

_**Why do I always seem to be the one comforting the dying?**_

"**I'm sorry, but you know, we would have had to finish you anyway. I sorry it wasn't Goku."**

"**That would have been nice. Being beaten by your rival is the most honorable way to go."**

"**Yeah, it would be. I'm so sorry." I didn't realize my eyes were tearing up, but a tear fell and evaporated on Nova's hot skin.**

"**Hey, finish him off quickly. You need your family back."**

"**What will happen to you?"**

"**Since my kind is created by magic, we simply cease to exist. Your kind has the honor of having souls."**

"**You are the only Shadow Dragon worthy of a soul."**

"**Thanks." Then he became the four-star Dragonball once again. I picked up the Dragonball as Omega landed in front of me.**

"**I'll be taking that, and the others you stole from me." Goku and Vegeta landed beside me. I tossed the four-star Dragonball to Goku.**

"**Like hell you will." I growled.**

"**And I know how you'll never get it." Goku said. He started to swallow the Dragonball whole.**

"**Goku, you baka! What do you think you're doing!" after almost choking, Goku responded.**

"**He can't get it without killing me."**

"**Then I'll rip it out of your stomach!" Omega charged at Goku, but I kicked him in the head. The force of my kick and Omega's speed made a loud boom and Omega lost his balance.**

"**Omega, your day is come. Death is here for you, and its name is Katie."**


	37. Omega Doom

**Chapter 37: Omega Doom**

**"You call yourself death? I don't think so." Omega said as he laughed.**

**"I hate killing, but I have to admit that killing is sometimes the only thing that can be done. You are one of those few who have to die. I killed Guldo on Namek, Sahara, and as Majin I killed hundreds, I killed Roxx, Drazark, and I killed Super 17. I've also witnessed many deaths, and have learned a few things about death in my life."**

"**Yeah, like what?" Omega pushed.**

"**That death is fitting for you. Are you ready to accept it? Most cowards like you aren't. I know a thing or two about fear as well."**

"**Yes, a lot about fear as I know it." Omega laughed.**

"**Talk big while you still can." Vegeta said.**

**The fight that followed was very… bad. So bad I don't want to describe it, but I will.**

**Omega blasted at us, and I grabbed Goku and Vegeta and teleported out of the way. For three moves we teleported out of Omega's range, but he was always ready.**

"**This is so stupid! We should be fighting, not running!" Vegeta said.**

"**I know, but that blast could throw us out of out Super Sayjin Four forms, and kill Goku. If only we had some Zinzu beans."**

"**No time!" Goku pointed out Omega, firing again. Omega was on our tails again, and this time I barely made the jump in time.**

"**I'm outta juice, guys. I can't teleport anymore."**

"**Oh, great." Goku said. Another blast came at us, and this time, seeing as I had more energy left than Vegeta, I passed Goku to him and blocked the blast.**

"**How can you still stand against my might?" Omega asked in shock once he saw me still standing.**

"**Your power is nothing compared to some I've fought." I said, panting. Vegeta just stood there, holding Goku, "What do you think this is, a movie? Get him out of here!"**

"**You say my power is nothing?" Omega said, coming closer and punching me in the gut. His spiked hand made it hurt that much more, "I'm like a storm, wild and vicious." I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach.**

"**No mat-matter how strong the… storm becomes, Omega… the sun can always shine through." I said, spitting out blood.**

"**How lady like, Katie. And you sounded just like Nova with your little monologue."**

"**But I'm right, aren't I?" I laughed as I coughed.**

**He kicked me, sending me through the air and onto my back. I didn't move, I couldn't as he walked closer.**

"**Oh Kais, I can't move… so this is what it feels like?" I smirked.**

"**What's this? I thought you were death?" Omega laughed.**

"**Maybe I was too rash in that statement."**

"**No, Katie!" Goku called. My vision was blurred, but I still saw the blast go toward Goku and Vegeta.**

"**No! Go-Goku, Veg-Vegeta!" it hurt so much to breathe, much less talk, but pain was an old friend of mine. Roxx made me tough against pain with his tortures over 20 years ago.**

**Codie ran over, kneeling beside me.**

"**Mom, are you okay?" he asked. I felt SSJ4 melt away. I couldn't hold it any longer in my condition.**

"**Get out of here! What are you thinking?" I snapped.**

"**If Omega kills you, I'll be alone. I can't do that mom, I'm not strong like that. If you go, I'll go too."**

"**You're being a baka, Codie. Once we get the Dragonballs-"**

"**_If_ we get the Dragonballs." Codie interrupted.**

_**I hadn't thought of that. I did back before when the Shadow Dragons first appeared. If Goku does lose… we all die.**_

"**Codie, now you listen to me. We'll get the Dragonballs back. If we don't, then we all die. So don't you treat death like its nothing! And don't rely so much on the Dragonballs. We did in the past, and even though I attempted to fix it, it created him." I said, pointing to Omega as I sat up, wincing as I did, "I made you, Omega, and I swear I'll unmake you."**

**Omega only laughed as he took to the air, looking at his presumed kingdom. I saw Vegeta get up out of the corner of my eye. He wasn't SSJ4 any longer.**

"**Grandpa, where's Goku?" Vegeta didn't answer.**

_**No… we need him… the plot had Goku come back, but that was the story. Lots of things have happened to effect this time. It may not be… Goku can't be… I have to get up!**_

**But in vain I fell back onto the concrete. Lots of times in the past our battles were fought in forests, fields, or deserts, but now we were in a concrete jungle. The hot concrete was kind of relaxing.**

"**Mom, we've lost, haven't we?" Codie asked.**

"**I don't believe that. I don't! Goku isn't gone."**

_**The Council always made sure Goku wasn't gone, but now… what if he really is gone? Who could stop Omega? He's stronger than anyone living right now, and Roxx wouldn't, but more importantly couldn't, take him.**_

**Then I felt a tug in my Solar Plexus, the chakra that stored Ki. It was a tug from Goku. He was making a Spirit Bomb.**

**I gave my energy, as much as I could. The others heard Goku's voice and raised their hands, but I could barely think straight.**

**I was so tired… tired of fighting… tired of living without Mirai… I just wanted to sleep.**

**I felt something hit my shoulder as I closed my eyes, bright heat and light, but I was so tired I barely felt it.**

"_**Don't sleep Katie... we still need you on earth… don't fall asleep."**_

Why? I'm just tired, that's all… 

"_**No, it's more than that. If you sleep now, you won't wake up…"**_

_**Why wouldn't I wake up? I just need to rest my eyes…**_

"_**Wake up!"**_

"**Mom? Mom! Wake up! Please, don't leave me!"**

"**Codie?" I asked, opening my eyes.**

"**Don't scare me like that!"**

**I sat up, feeling a little jaded but better. I looked at myself, and saw a hole burned through my right shoulder. It hurt like hell now that I noticed it, and I grabbed it trying to stop the flow of blood trickling down my arm. I couldn't move my right arm when I tried. When I looked at Codie I saw tears falling down his face.**

"**Codie? What's wrong?" Codie grabbed me and hugged me, crying.**

"**Omega blasted you while you were unconscious. I thought he killed you. Mom, I thought I lost you!"**

"**Its okay Codie, I told you I'd never leave you again, and I meant it." I said, holding him.**

I did almost die… someone wouldn't let me… Mirai? Could it be? 

**I looked around, feeling drained and hurt, but when I saw Goku holding up that Genkai Dama, I felt all my pain vanish. His Spirit Bomb was equal to the size of earth's moon.**

**The blast was thrown, and Omega couldn't fight against it. The blast enveloped Omega, and then nothing. Omega's Ki disappeared.**


	38. Adieu Goku

**AS22: Okay, once more, I have used a quote by Thomas Drovin. I've been trying to mark his quotes so everyone can see, but it doesn't show up on the site. Oh well… next chapter…**

**Chapter 38: Adieu Goku**

**I had to lean on Codie, but we managed to walk over to Goku. Everyone able to move ran and cheered Goku. Vegeta stood to the sideline as usual, so I gestured him to join. He smirked and came in closer.**

**The two Dragonballs I had started to glow, and all seven rolled to join together. Shenron appeared.**

"**You have defeated the Shadow Dragons and restored the 7 Dragonballs, but because of this disaster there will be no more wishes for 100 years."**

"**What!" I cried, standing on my own. _No, Mirai, Kanji, Andy! I can't live without you._**

"**Isn't there another way?" Codie asked.**

"**Shenron, can't you just grant one more wish, for old times sake?" Goku asked.**

**Everything, everyone got real quiet, hoping Shenron would agree.**

He has to agree, he just has to! 

"**Very well, speak the wish."**

"**Restore earth and all her people back to the way it was before HFIL opened on earth." Goku said.**

**Shenron's eyes glowed red.**

"**It has been done. Are you ready to go?"**

"**Yeah." Goku said.**

"**Goku?" Chi-chi said. Goku ran to her, and floated off the ground to become level with her.**

"**I love you, Chi-chi, but this is something I had to do." he kissed her, then jumped on top of Shenron. **

"**Goku, you can't go yet! Earth still needs you!" Videl cried.**

**Goku sat for a moment, looking at all of us.**

"**You're right, earth needs a protector, but I can't stay. Gohan, you were trained for years by Piccolo and me to becomes Earth's protector. You are my son, but I have to admit there is one more suited for this job." Goku hopped down and started walking back toward us.**

_**Who does Goku mean? Goten? Codie? Vegeta?**_

"**I understand, dad."**

"**I've thought of this before, but I didn't think it would be so hard to choose now that the time has come. I've decided on you, Katie. I choose you to protect earth now."**

"**What? Me? Why me?" I stammered, looking at everyone. No one seemed to protest Goku's choice.**

"**You're more experienced than my sons, for one thing. You aren't prideful during battle, and you're powerful. You're a great warrior and a loving person. You love the earth as much as I do. You can do this. In a few years, if you don't feel up to it any longer, then you can pass the torch, but my decision is you. I know you can do it."**

"**Thank you, Goku. I'm honored that you have chose me." I said, my eyes starting to become watery. I was doing my best not to cry.**

"**The honor is all mine, Katie." Goku said, shaking my hand. He looked over at Vegeta once more, and Vegeta just smirked.**

"**Until we meet again, Kakorot." Goku smiled and nodded as he hopped back onto Shenron's head.**

**The Dragonballs floated around Goku, and were absorbed into his body, with the four-star Dragonball going into his forehead.**

"**Bye, Goku!" I waved, tears falling down my face. I don't know if everyone understood, but Goku gave his life to restore earth.**

"**Grandpa!" Pan cried, but it was no use. Shenron and Goku flew off into the distance.**

**I sighed deeply. I knew this was the end. No more evil, I hoped anyway.**

"**Katrin."**

"**Yeah, Vegeta?"**

"**I can guess at what you're thinking. But remember this. There is always evil to be fought. Evil thrives on neglect. It thrives on ignorance, on apathy, on hypocrisy. It thrives wherever we allow these things to grow unchallenged. It thrives wherever we turn our face away from need. Wherever we close our eyes, evil thrives."**

"**Yeah… and you know what, Vegeta? Not only are you right… but that's sad. That's really sad…"**

**Codie teleported us home, and there waiting for us was our family. Mirai, Kanji, and Andy were back home, as it should be.**

"**Dad!" Codie was happy, but I was more so because my family was whole again.**

"**Mom, you did good out there." Kanji said. Andy nodded in agreement.**

"**How else do you expect me to fight?" I said. We all hugged, and it was really mushy, but their deaths were the reason I had lost my mind. Then again, Arina was replaced with Shikara over a year ago.**

"**Katie-" Mirai was going to say something, but I stopped him.**

"**Shut up, you don't have to say anything." The moon was rising, and most of us had been fighting all day, so bed was a welcomed luxury.**

**I was lying in bed with my head on Mirai's chest, and he stroked my hair like always.**

"**By Kami I missed you." I said, holding Mirai's hand.**

"**I know. I watched you the entire time, and that only increased my longing to return home."**

"**Mirai… was it you that… did you keep me from dying?"**

"**Yeah, I prayed that it would work. You heard me."**

"**Mirai, once I've healed up, I'm going to HFIL again. I've got a score to settle down there."**

"**You know I can't stop you. Especially now that you can become a Super Sayjin 4. But I don't like it."**

"**That only worked because of the machine Bulma made, and Omega destroyed it."**

"**Katie, you didn't know?" Mirai asked.**

"**Know what?" I asked, sitting up.**

"**Mom's machine was destroyed, but the effect was permanent. What use would it be if you could only transform with a shot from that machine?"**

"**Wow, I didn't know." I said, lying back down, "But I'm glad I know now. I can really transform anytime…"**

"**What kind of score do you have to settle?"**

"**It doesn't matter, I can handle it with Super Sayjin four. I'm sure going to miss Goku, though."**

"**We all will." Mirai agreed.**

"**You know, I still don't get something."**

"**What's that?"**

"**How your hair has turned gray and mine is still dark." I said, changing the subject to something less morbid.**

"**Well I am half human. Besides, you're old too, you know." Mirai kissed me, and it felt so good. I truly felt whole again.**

"**You're only as old as you feel, and at my current rate, I'll die a teenager! …Oh shit, I just remembered something!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Oceanus Shenron attacked Seaside Village. That's where Tyde, Sam, and Ariel live!" as if by fate, Giru floated in the room. (_Giru, giru!_) "Giru? What are you doing here?"**

"**Giru stay with Trunks, so Giru explore house! _Giru, giru!_"**

"**At this time at night?" Mirai asked.**

"**No one bother Giru at dark, _giru, giru._"**

"**Makes sense." Mirai commented.**

"**Giru, I need you to remember something for me. Do you remember Goku fighting Oceanus Shenron?"**

"**Oh yes, Giru know! Giru show that dragon!" Giru did a flip and kick it the air, but hit the ceiling and fell on the bed, rubbing his head, "Very painful, too. _Giru, giru._" I laughed.**

"**You seem awfully brave. Did you and the others meet with a sea monster, Tyde? Or perhaps Dr. Billows and his daughter?"**

"**Memory banks show no record of Billows… _giru-giru_… no monster called Tyde either. _Giruuu._"**

"**I'll have to go visit for myself." I sighed.**

"**What's this all about Katie?" Mirai asked. Giru looked at me and blinked.**

"**Some old friends, from when I traveled around the world. I have to go see that they're okay."**

I hope Shenron restored animals as well… 

"**I'll come with you, tomorrow if you like." Mirai said.**

"**Yeah, the sooner, the better."**

**That night… well, let's just say it was cold, and we kept each other warm.**

**AS22: think it's over? No way… 5 chapters to go, I'll post either Sunday or Monday.**


	39. Planetary Checkup

**AS22: okay, I lied. I got some time to update…**

**Chapter 39: Planetary Check-up**

**Kanji, Andy, Codie, Mirai, and I all decided to go together to visit Seaside Village. They were curious to see Old Green Eyes, and I hadn't been to visit in so long. I felt guilty.**

I haven't gone to visit in so long… plus I created Oceanus Shenron… if something bad has happened… 

**Teleporting was the best method of travel for our group, especially since it would take hours to fly, and nearly a day to drive.**

**We found the Inn, but Sam and Ariel weren't there, so we headed out to the ocean. I found the boat, so we all flew over.**

"**Sam! Ariel! Anybody home!"**

"**That you, Katie?" Ariel came out from the below decks. She looked much older, but hen it had been about 17 years since I last visited.**

"**Yeah, I came for a visit! Sorry it took so long… I brought my family, hope you don't mind!" the five of us landed, but Ariel's face was grim.**

"**Normally we wouldn't mind, but dad and Tyde disappeared yesterday."**

"**Oh no." I said.**

"**Maybe we can help find them." Kanji said.**

"**If Katie can still swim like she did last time, that'd help a HFIL of a lot." Ariel said.**

"**I can't do that anymore… I'm sorry, Ariel."**

"**But if we have scuba gear, we could still go under. We could go places humans couldn't." Codie said.**

"**How about it, Ariel?" I asked.**

"**If you think it would help." She sighed.**

"**And if he's dead, it ain't so bad!" Andy said. I smacked her over the head, "Hey!" sometimes she's really an airhead.**

"**Ex-nay on the eath-day Andy! We don't have the agonballs-dra nymore-ay!"**

**The 5 of us were 100 feet down, still searching for any sign of Prof. Sam Billows or Tyde the plesiosaur. We already searched Tyde's cave, but it was abandoned. No sign of either of them there.**

**I couldn't locate the Ki of an animal or a regular person, so that wasn't an option. Searching the old fashion way was the only way we had.**

"**Hey mom, how big did you say this dinosaur was again? Over." Andy asked through the underwater communicators.**

"**Oh, about 65-70 feet. Over." I said as I went through a reef tunnel.**

"**And it eats meat, right? Over." Kanji asked, sounded perturbed.**

"**I think she does. But don't worry about her, she only eats fish. She wouldn't hurt us. Over."**

"**You mean she wouldn't hurt you, Katie. She's never met us. Over." Mirai said as I saw him looking toward open water.**

**I felt out with my Ki again, but it was futile. I saw back into Tyde's cave, but there was no clue, no sign as to where Tyde might have gone.**

**The five of us surfaced, and we all had the same conclusion, which was 'no idea'.**

"**Hey Katie, we got a hit on sonar!" Ariel called.**

**I swam over and jumped up into the boat. The others had to fly or climb, but I was a natural in the water.**

**I looked on the screen, and sure enough there was a large mass near a cave. It went inside and disappeared.**

"**Was that Tyde?" Codie asked, looking at me.**

"**Yeah, she's grown a little by now."**

"**A little? Mom, that thing had to be over 100-feet long!" Kanji said.**

"**Kanji Vegeta Briefs, Tyde is more than a _thing_! She's a great, beautiful, mystical creature, and if it wasn't for her, Goku would still be dead and your father would be blind!"**

"**Geez, sorry mom." Kanji replied.**

"**Katie, I hate to ask, but can you go follow her? She's been acting so weird lately I'm afraid to, but you can communicate with her."**

"**Yeah, I'll go, but I need a new air tank."**

"**Mom, you're not serious are you?"**

"**Codie, when I was a little younger than you I wanted to be a marine biologist or a Cryptozoologist. This is as close as I can get to that dream now. And Tyde and Sam are my friends. I don't let my friends down."**

**I got a new tank and I jumped in, swimming toward the cave. I got close, and called out to Tyde telepathically, and that's when I was greeted by a roar.**

**This roar was loud, and made me freeze. I've heard T-rex, Pterodon, dragon, lion, tiger, wolf, but I have never heard a roar like this.**

_**That has to be Tyde, but it didn't sound like her. She use to sound like a whale underwater.**_

**I kept going toward the cave, and then something rushed by me fast. I was spun around in the water, and I didn't know up from down. When I stopped all I saw was two green eyes glowing.**

"**Katie, she's on top of you! Over."**

"No shit!" I saw the teeth, and swam out of the way just in time. A fin hit me, and I hit a piece of the coral, cutting my hand. 

"**Mom!" **

"**Katie, get out of there!"**

"**I'm trying! Over."**

**The teeth were there again, and this time I was swallowed by darkness. Literally.**


	40. New Mom

**Chapter 40: New Mom**

**Let me give you a piece of advice, plesiosaur breath stinks! I could smell it through my mask.**

**This was Tyde, and no, I wasn't sitting in her stomach calling out 'Pinocchio'. I was in a flap under the tongue, like the crocodiles and alligators have for protecting their young.**

**Then there was light again, and I saw it when I was spat out. It was an underwater cave with an air pocket, and sunlight was streaking through the entrance. Besides that it was dark, but I could still see.**

**I took off my mask and looked around. It was very large, and I saw Tyde crawl onto the rocky platform that I was sitting on. She reminded me of a seal or a sea-turtle the way she moved on land.**

"**Katie, is that you?" I turned to see Sam, wet and cold but alive.**

"**Yeah, what's going on? Where are we?"**

"**Tyde's nest. Don't worry, we're safe here." He helped me up and I followed him toward Tyde.**

"**Nest? If we're safe, then why did Tyde try to eat me?" I asked, wary of going too close.**

"**She brought you here, but why she didn't talk to you I don't know. Try talking to her."**

"**Yeah. _Hey Tyde, how are you?_"**

"**_Katie! Now two of my friends are here!_"**

"**_Tyde, why did you bring me here? Why didn't you ask first?_"**

"**_I smelled the blood, and was afraid a shark would get you. This is my nest, see?_" I walked closer and she moved her fin. There were three eggs she was protecting. The eggs were the size of basketballs.**

"**I didn't want to worry Ariel, but I couldn't get out and Tyde wouldn't take me out. My tank broke when I was running from Tyde. I thought she was going to eat me, too."**

"**_Katie, look! They're starting to hatch!_" Tyde moved away and I saw the eggs shake.**

"**_You're going to be a mom of three, just like me!_" I responded.**

"**Oh wow!" Sam said as the first egg broke open. It was blue, and it looked just like a mini-Tyde when it burst out, crying like a crocodile. She told me it was a boy. Tyde placed her head on the ground and the baby crawled into her mouth, under the tongue. The second one was yellow, a girl it looked like, and then the last was a green male. They were all about the size of a small cat.**

**Tyde started out the cave with her babies in her mouth, starting their lives in the water.**

"**Katie, can you get us out?"**

"**Yeah, hold on." I teleported us to the boat.**

"**Dad!" Ariel ran to hug her dad.**

"**Mom!" my three did the same, and Mirai too. Then they all backed off.**

"**Gross! You guys smell like old fish!" Andy said.**

"**Long story." I said as I noticed the smell.**

**So Sam and I explained about the eggs and the cave. The others were curious and happy that everything was okay.**

"**Okay, okay, I think I get it, but how did Tyde have eggs? Wouldn't she need a boy Green Eyes?" Kanji asked.**

"**Actually, she did. I didn't know he was a boy, though. He showed up about two years ago, stayed for a few week, then vanished before we moved to Planet Plant." Sam said.**

"**Wow, he showed up when Bebi came to earth? Just like Tyde and her mom." I said, thinking.**

"**He went back to open sea, and that's the last we saw of him." Ariel said.**

"**But two years for gestation? Wow…" as a scientist at heart I was intrigued by that.**

"**So they'll never get to meet their father either…" Codie said. I placed my arm around his shoulders.**

"**Look! Is that her?" Andy pointed out a large, dark shape under the surface.**

"**You bet! She's coming to see us!" I said, running to the side of the Sea Searcher.**

**Tyde's massive head came out of the water, and she was level with me.**

"**_Do you and your family want to see my babies?_"**

"**We sure do!" I responded. She opened her mouth and made a soft growl-like sound. The babies jumped out and made that crying sound, flopping like seals.**

"**Oh, they're so cute!" Andy and Ariel said.**

"**Yeah, cute like slugs." Kanji said, knelt down to get a better look. The nearest baby bit him on the leg. "Ouch!"**

**I picked up the one that was green, and he cocked his head at me.**

"**Hi!" I said. He 'purred' and then wanted down.**

"**_Are you going to name them, Tyde?_"**

"**_Yes, but I don't know what to call them._"**

"**_How about you call the blue one Pipe, the girl Juu, and green one Cell._"**

"**_Okay!_"**

**Pipe was named after Piccolo, Juu for Android 17, and Cell for Cell, duh. I read Juu as part of 17's Japanese name somewhere in the manga back home.**

"**Tyde and I just named the babies. Pipe, Juu, and Cell." I said, pointing them out. My family knew the significance of the names.**

"**_We have to go home now, its almost dark. Are you going home too?_" Tyde asked.**

"**Yeah, but I'll visit soon." I said as Tyde scooped up her family. Then they disappeared.**

"**I think we should head home, too. You still haven't healed up completely, Katie, and you too, Codie." Mirai said.**

"**More fighting?" Sam asked.**

"**Yeah, lots of it." I sighed, "Did I tell you yet? Goku named me earth's new protector." I said, mostly to my family.**

"**That's great, mom." Kanji said.**

"**Wow Katie, what an honor." Mirai said.**

"**Yeah, especially since its Goku." Sam said. We all laughed, and as the sun sat we all said goodbye and headed home.**


	41. One Last Visit

**Chapter 41: One Last Visit**

**3 months later**

**I knocked on the door nervously, waiting for a reply. I didn't call ahead, and I didn't make plans, I just showed up on a whim.**

**I was dressed in my orange dress, the same one I wore that day Bebi started to infect earth. Waiting was the worst part because I had no idea how this new set of information was going to settle.**

**18 opened the door, and she was surprised to see me.**

"**Katie? What are you doing here?"**

"**I need to talk to you and Krillen. Is this a bad time?" I noticed that she hadn't opened the door all the way.**

"**No, come on in. We're always glad to have visitors, especially you."**

"**Thanks." I stepped in and she closed the door behind me.**

"**Would you like some hot tea? I just started to make some."**

"**Sure, that'd be great." I smiled in response, but 18 and I had an understanding that this talk would lead to her brother somehow. She was right.**

**I took a seat in the kitchen as 18 finished up the tea. I was more nervous now that it had begun, but I would finish what I started.**

"**Krillen, we have a visitor!" she called, "Marron just left to go shopping with some friends a few minutes ago. She loves to throw her father's money around."**

**I laughed, it sounded like Andy when she was younger. Now that she's on her own she's a Zenie-pincher.**

"**Marron still lives with you?"**

"**Yeah, she's in college, and its cheaper just staying here."**

"**I wouldn't know." I sighed.**

"**Hey! Katie! How ya been?" Krillen asked as he walked in.**

"**Great, and how about you, bro?" I asked.**

"**Better than ever! What brings you all the way out here?" Krillen pulled up a seat next to me at the table.**

"**Talk, that's all. We haven't socialized since before all that Black-star Dragonball business began."**

"**Yeah, it's so hard to get away from work." Krillen said, scratching his head, "Plus, you know, I died." Krillen added, trying to keep it from sounding as morbid as it was.**

"**Oh, you think _you_ got it bad? You haven't heard the latest with me yet." I said, smiling. I was also trying to keep up our spirits.**

"**And what's that?" 18 asked as she handed me my tea and took a seat across from me.**

"**Well, as you know, Goku left. He named his successor."**

"**He named you huh?" Krillen guessed, so I nodded, "Well good for you, Katie. You deserve it!" Krillen said.**

"**Maybe I do, maybe I don't."**

"**What do you mean by that?" Krillen asked.**

"**I have unfinished business I'm taking care of tomorrow. I can't focus on new threats if I'm worried about old ones."**

"**But all the old ones are dead, aren't they?" 18 asked.**

"**Yeah, but they still need to be dealt with. Tomorrow I'm going to HFIL to fight our old enemies and settle the score."**

"**Katie, are you insane! You'll be murdered!"**

"**No, I'll get through it. But when HFIL opened up, I realized just how many old grudges could come back to haunt us. If I deal with them now, I won't have to worry about them later."**

"**But if they're already dead, how can you stop them? You wouldn't destroy their souls, would you?" 18 asked.**

"**No, I would never think of doing that. That's a terrible fate." Cell's face popped in my head as I took a sip of my tea, "I'm just gonna settle the score."**

"**I hope you know what you're doing." Krillen said**

"**Don't I always? I've thought this out while I've recovered from the fight against Omega Shenron."**

"**Yeah, I heard that you obtained Super Sayjin four form."**

"**I did. But you know, I didn't just do it to defeat the bad guy."**

"**Then what?" 18 asked.**

"**I did it for us, for the girls. You know that Pan and Andy are the only other female Sayjins left, yet Andy can reach super Sayjin and _that's it_. I wanted to prove that girl warriors are as fierce as male warriors are. And I also did it to prove myself."**

"**You don't need to prove yourself, you were the Angel." Krillen said.**

"**Yeah, but that was given to me. I didn't earn it in a traditional way. Without that I was weaker than the other Sayjins."**

"**So now that you're earth's protector, you're going to HFIL to settle the grudges stirring down there. Including my brother." 18 said, looking right into my eyes.**

"**Yeah, but if I know him as well as I think I do, it won't come to that between us."**

"**That 17. How could he do all that damage?" Krillen said, smacking the table.**

"**Trust me, he wasn't himself. I saw the look in his eyes before he merged with HFIL's 17. He was under Gero's control. You saw, didn't you 18?"**

"**Yeah, I did. He would never do anything to hurt me. But he killed Krillen and almost killed me."**

"**That was not my student. I know 17 almost as well as you do."**

"**Good luck in HFIL, Katie. You'll need it." Krillen said.**

"**Yeah, I know it."**


	42. Revenge

**Chapter 42: Revenge**

**The next day**

**I teleported to King Enma's office, and I was alone. I was here on an important matter, and I didn't want any interference.**

"**Katie, you aren't dead! What are you doing here?"**

"**I have a favor to ask. Its very important."**

"**Well," he started to rub his beard, "I know how good you are… I have pulled strings for you before, though."**

"**I know, but it'll be safer this way."**

"**Safer? What are you wanting?"**

"**That's personal. I need you to set up a place for my enemies and me to fight in HFIL. I need your ogres to stay away, no matter what."**

**As I was about to explain, Goku popped in.**

"**Katie, you didn't die, did you?" he asked.**

"**No, I'm here for business."**

"**Oh… in HFIL, I bet."**

"**Yeah, that's right. Goku, while you're here, I have a question for you. Why didn't you tell me about Cell?"**

"**I guess you know I fought him and Frieza, huh? I didn't want to upset you. I knew that the Cell I fought wasn't the Cell you knew."**

"**Makes sense…"**

"**Can we get on with this? There's a line forming." King Enma said.**

"**Go right ahead, King Enma. I gotta go back anyway. I gotta get back to my special training." Goku replied.**

"**We all really miss you, Goku. Goodbye!" Goku waved and he teleported back to wherever it was Shenron took him.**

"**Now, what was that you wanted?" King Enma asked.**

"**I'll be fighting Frieza, the 17 twins, Roxx, Drazark… and anyone else who wants a piece of me. I need a location and no interference by your people."**

"**You do realize that if they kill you you'll be stuck down there forever." He asked, scratching his head.**

"**Yeah, I do. But if this goes right I won't die."**

**I teleported to HFIL and went to the location, near the HFIL forest, where my battle was about to begin. It was set up like a fighting ring.**

**Piccolo and Kooler came, though I knew they were only there to help if I needed it. I didn't want revenge on them, or vice-versa.**

**The fighters in question were Frieza, Roxx, Drazark, the 17 twins, Gero, Myuu, Bebi, and King Kold. Evil Cell had been absorbed by Codie, so I didn't have to worry about him.**

"**So, you came to fight all of us?" Bebi asked.**

"**No, I came so you guys could defeat me."**

"**Excuse me?" Frieza said.**

"**I don't want revenge, but I know you do, on me and Goku. Goku is already dead, so it'll be only me. I've got a deal for you."**

"**What kind of deal?" Roxx asked.**

"**I won't fight back, and you guys can beat the shit out of me all you want. I only have three stipulations. No magic or mind control of any kind. You can't kill me, most importantly, or remove any limbs. And no rape. As long as you don't try to do any of that, I won't fight back."**

"**Katie, have you lost your mind!" I heard Piccolo call. Kooler looked shocked, but didn't say anything.**

"**I already did once, but I'm fine now."**

"**Maybe you do need to get your head checked, but I'll go with it." Roxx said, cracking his knuckles.**

"**Not me." Earth's 17 walked off, not looking back.**

"**17, where are you going!" HFIL's 17 called to him.**

"**If I can't use my magic then I might as well just watch." Babi-Dee said, walking out of the ring and laughing.**

"**Piccolo, Kooler, don't try to help me. I have to do this." I stepped into the center of the ring, and stood there, waiting, "Anytime you like."**

**First I powered up a little, just enough to make this last a while. I braced myself, and sure enough I was hit hard with Ki attacks first. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach, but I didn't make a move against them.**

**They all descended on me and began to kick me. Frieza, King Kold, and Roxx's feet were clawed, so my back and legs were really bloody by the time they got done kicking.**

"**_Katie, why are you doing this?_" I heard Piccolo's voice in my head.**

"**_Revenge is stupid, and as long as these guys think they need to come after me there will be more incidents like what happened when I lost my memory. At least this way all who want me can get a crack at me._"**

"**_You still didn't have to do this. You could beat them easily now with Super Sayjin four._"**

"**_I have to protect earth now, Piccolo, and this is part of it. If HFIL opened up again, and they still felt this much resentment in a few hundred years, could my descendants beat Roxx? Or Bebi? Even Frieza could cause trouble._"**

"**_You have a point, they're evil. It won't matter, they'll want to cause trouble."_**

"_**Yeah, but they won't go after my family, and some else could stop them if they did."**_

"**_This doesn't make sense, I still don't like this idea of yours._"**

"**_Piccolo, I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing, I just can't explain it._"**

**Someone kicked me hard in the stomach with a boot, and I coughed up blood. The taste was comforting in an animalistic way, but it made me nauseous at the same time.**

**The hits kept coming, and like I did so many times during Roxx's torturing sessions, my mind went somewhere else, though I kept a focus on my power level. If it became too low I'd have to stop this.**

_**A grassy field on the Kai planet, one of the most beautiful places in the universe. The moons graced the sky, the waterfall added music to the atmosphere, and the colors of the purple sky and the green grass blended so well together.**_

_**An island on Namek. The blue grass and the green sky, plus the two suns were a rare and gorgeous view. A large fish jumps out of the water, spraying water everywhere. Children laughing in the background was Namek's music.**_

_**The roof of my home on Planet Vegeta. Though I never was there in this life, I knew how beautiful it was from Drazark's illusion. I could hear my mother sing to me as a baby, the same song I had sung to Trunks in the alternate future.**_

**These places were peaceful, yet two were unattainable. Frieza had destroyed Namek and Planet Vegeta years ago. Though Frieza isn't the most powerful monster in HFIL, he is still on my most hated list.**

**I jumped back to reality as I felt my Ki drop. It was time to stop this, and the villains knew when I moved.**

"**What, already?" Roxx said.**

"**Yes, you've defeated me in battle, all of you. I'll have to live with this shame for the rest of my life. We're equal."**

"**I believe we are." Gero said.**

"**You lasted much longer than I thought a third-class Sayjin female could." King Kold said.**

"**Yeah? Well you better get out of here. This third-class Sayjin female is pissed, and if you're still here after I've caught my breath you'll wish for death all over again." I said, standing up. They were shocked to see that.**

**They took my warning seriously and left. I finished it, I settled the score between old enemies.**

**I watched them all leave, then I fell to my knees. My body was screaming at me for my judgment, but I knew I had done the right thing. I may not be able to describe it, but I knew it was the honorable thing to do.**

**I closed my eyes, trying to block out some of the pain. Someone helped me up, and swung my arm over their shoulder. I was being led out of the ring, and when I opened my eyes I saw that it was 17.**

"**Your actions were very stupid, but I won't question them, sensei." He said. He had a smirk as he looked at me.**

"**So were yours a while back."**

"**That wasn't me, Gero and his new 17 got in my head, literally. It was like I was watching all of it, but I couldn't stop it. 18 must hate me."**

"**No, she doesn't, she just thought you were stronger than Gero. So did I." 17 set me against a tree as I rested, and he sat in front of me. Piccolo and Kooler joined us.**

"**You know what its like being an android, don't you? You saw your alternate self, and then you fused with Cell's spirit, too. Programming is hard to fight. Cell and 18 could do it, and for a while I could too. But I got tired of fighting it, and when Gero and the new 17 got to me, that was it."**

_**Like when Babi-Dee got me on his side.**_

"**You don't have to explain yourself to me." I said. A sudden rush of pain swept through my body, and I winced, grabbing a handful of dirt as I waited for it to subside.**

"**You better go home and rest. Once you feel better you owe me a rematch." Kooler said, offering a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, but he ended up helping me more than that.**

"**I'll do that. How about same time, same place in a month?"**

"**Don't be late." He said, then he walked off.**

"**Piccolo, thanks for everything. I know the decision you had to make to save earth twice. You sacrificed a lot for earth over the years."**

"**So did you. I better go, if I stay in one place too long some of these goons down here try to pick a fight."**

"**Bye, Piccolo-san."**

**So now it was just me and 17.**

"**I guess I screwed up as your only student, huh?"**

"**No. You were the best student I could ever hope for."**

"**Really?" he asked, surprised.**

"**Yeah, you couldn't help what Gero and Myuu did to you."**

"**Wow, I never thought of it that way."**

"**If you stay in the past you can never move on. I learned that the hard way. Until I discovered that Roxx had destroyed my home dimension, I dwelled on it all the time, everyday. I even stopped eating at one point because I thought I was stuck in this dimension."**

"**I hope that when you go back home, to the mortal realm, you can give 18 a message for me."**

"**Of course." I replied.**

"**Tell her I'm sorry, truly and deeply sorry."**

"**Yeah."**


	43. Epilogue

**Chapter 43: Epilogue**

**Earth has her protector, but so far hasn't needed her. But life in the DBZ world isn't so simple. There may not be any villains to fight, or catastrophes to avert, but one day there will be, somewhere. That's where I come in, and that's what my family trains for.**

**In a few years I'll give my title to Codie. He is younger, stronger, and a quick learner. I knew Goku would be proud.**

**Vegeta still trains, and we spar SSJ4, just as we sparred in the old days. Kooler and 17 spar with me, too, though I have to go to them. 18 got her brother's message. She cried, and so did I.**

**My days now consist of training and family and friends. No monsters to fight, no enemies to defeat, just peace. And to tell you the truth, I love it. There's a part of me that will miss the fighting, but as long as I train I'll be ready, just in case. Knowing this dimension, I will be needed again.**

**The End**

**AS22: Think this is it? No way. There are still New Destiny stories on the way. I'll put a small list here:**

**New Destiny (now with a new Ch. 1! Check it out!)**

**Conceivable Destiny**

**Altered Destiny**

**Ongoing Destiny**

**Combined Destinies (A weird, parallel dimension scenario)**

**End of a Destiny (Someone close to the Angel dies)**

**Next Destiny (The new Angel, set 100 years or so later)**

**Before the Destiny (Life before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta)**

**I'll also have Opera Destiny, a funny Phantom of the Opera/DBZ story and something special, so look for anything with my name and a ND in it, and you fans-o-mine will enjoy!**

**Also, sorry, but it may be a while before my next story (5) is ready. I just finished writing it and I gotta fix it up and all that jazz, but just be patient, I'll work hard on it!**


End file.
